Do you have someone to protect?
by MickeyMac96
Summary: After kagome vanishes, Inuyasha is left alone. Sango and Miroku are starting a family and shippo is off getting stronger. What happens when the hanyou decides to venture out in the feudal world once again but becomes severely injured with no one around to care for him? Well seemingly no one…
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: **Ok, so this is my first fanfic ever so bear with me. This is a **yaoi** fanfic involving inucest. Yaoi doesn't come in until next chapter (InuyashaxSesshomaru). Possible lemon in later chapter.

**Summary: **After kagome vanishes, Inuyasha is left alone. Sango and Miroku are starting a family and shippo is off getting stronger. What happens when the hanyou decides to venture out in the feudal world once again but becomes severely injured with no one around to care for him? Well seemingly no one…

**Author Note: **So yeah this is my first and I have no Beta. Depending on the reviews, I'll update if people want me to. **Constructive Criticism **is highly welcomed. No flames because you've been warned about what kind of fic this is. 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha and all that blah blah blah

**Chapter 1: Who do you have to protect? **

"_I-NU-YAAASHAAAA!" _

The said Hanyou jerks violently out of his restless sleep looking around frantically for what he knows is not there. His golden yellow-brown eyes uselessly scan the room for the girl he knows he won't see. '_Dammit! Even when she's gone, she can't leave me alone.' _Inuyasha leans back against the wall of Kaede's hut, Tessaiga gripped tightly in his hands. It has been one full month since Kagome has disappeared through the well. He can't take it anymore. How is he supposed to stay where he does not belong? Miroku and Sango are starting a family and even shippo is out learning how to be a proper demon._' I have to leave…I'm sorry guys.' _

Inuyasha jumps to his feet before rushing out the flap to the hut. He is surprised when he almost runs into a certain Monk.

"M-Miroku?! What are you doing up?

"I could ask you the same question Inuyasha." Miroku counters before raising a suspicious eyebrow at his hanyou friend.

"Just going for a walk."

"…."

"…."

"…." Miroku stares at Inuyasha meaningfully before taking a step forward.

Inuyasha in turn takes a step back."Nani?!"

"How long will you be gone, friend?"

The tone in the monk's voice indicates that he knows what is going on and his question is not referring to his "walk". "I don't know…" Inuyasha answers folding his hands into his hakama and looking away to the trees.

"… Be safe."

His head snaps back to him in shock." You're not going to stop me?"

"No. Will it really do any good? I know how much pain you're in and if some time to yourself is what you need then so be it…just at least visit once and again…and do not wait until my future children have reached adulthood to come back permanently. You already know that Sango and I might not still be here."

"I…" _'Why do you know everything? Thank you, stay safe, and live long. I'm probably a coward for running from my pain but that's all I want to do. Maybe if I outrun my thoughts, I can have some peace of mind, if only for a moment'._ Of course the Inu-hanyou's pride would never, under any circumstance, allow him say any of these thoughts out loud.

"I understand." Miroku completes the unfinished sentence before squeezing his friend's shoulder in affection.

Inuyasha spears him a small smile before scoffing." Keh, you've always been too damn nosy. See you around. Don't make me come back here to save your ass."

Miroku smiles watching the hanyou soars towards the trees. He knows what Inuyasha meant was _'Thanks for being there and be safe but I'm here to protect you guys always.'_

Three days past by quickly for the Hanyou. He must admit it is refreshing to be back in the forest hunting his food, sleeping in trees, and just running. He loved running. It almost felt like he was flying the way he leapt from tree to tree. One of his many regrets on having human blood was the fact that he didn't inherit the ability to really fly. Inuyasha comes to a halt in front of the stream he'd been hearing for 15 minutes now.

"Perfect." He smirks rolling up the sleeves to his kimono. "I'll catch some fish then look for some real shelter. I'm tired of these damn trees." He has been keeping his mind busy with menial tasks like these. He wasn't actually hungry; he just had to force his self to do SOMETHING. It was the only way to keep Kagome in the back of his mind.

His golden eyes lock onto a poor unsuspecting catfish as he flexes his claws, piercing the air with a deadly cracking sound._' Gotcha yah' stupid fish!' _Suddenly the fish "flies" away, as if being blown by a powerful wind. _'What the hell?_' It takes him a moment to realize that the water around him is splashing viciously and his silver hair is being blown around his face. Leaves and dust from the bank of the stream are also in and uproar around him. He squints, looking behind him to find the source of the trouble and mentally groans when he sees something familiar. There is a vortex like wind heading his way at a monstrous speed. Almost like a mini tornado moving through the forest, blowing everything out of its path. That can only mean one thing: Koga.

Inuyasha cracks his neck preparing for the verbal and most likely physical battle that is sure to arise when the wolf demon stops. He is completely taking off guard when said demon actually runs _into_ him as if he didn't see him there. They both go flying in to the air from impact before landing painfully in the middle of the stream.

"Kuso!" The wolf leader curses loudly rubbing his head before glaring down at his "offender". "You?!"

"Geh' roff me!" Inuyasha grunts pushing Koga roughly. "What the hell is the matter with you scrawny wolf?!"

"Shut the hell up Mutt—"the wolf boy cuts his sentence off with a gasp" I don't have time for this. Listen mutt run, if yah' know what's good for yah'."

"Huh?"

"Run!" The full demon stands up as he faithful companions finally catch up to him.

"Koga wait!"

"Please don't leave us!"

He spears a glance back at his pack before barking out." HURRY UP!" He looks to the now standing Inuyasha." Get out of here."

"Why—"

"Ja ne!" Koga smirks before he takes off in his signature whirlwind while his friends try desperately to keep up.

'_What the hell was he on about? If I didn't know any better, I'd say the baka was actually running AWAY from something. Bleh, what a baka. Hmm?_

Inuyasha's thoughts are cut short as his dog ears twitch towards the area Koga was just running from. _SQUISH! SQUISH! SQUISH! SQUISH! 'What is that annoying sound?' SQUISH! SQUISH! SQUISH! _Inuyasha's question is answered as a little cactus looking plant with yellow and purple flowers **bounces**into view.

Inuyasha's eyes widen in wonder._' Is this what he was running from?' _He can't help but laugh when the plant bounces to a stop in front of him. "BWUAHAHAHAHHAHA! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! KOGA YOU WIMP! BWUAHAHAHA!"

His fingers brush away tears that slipped out from laughing too hard." What a joke." He shakes his head before turning to walk away. He blinks when the plant goes soaring over his head to land in front of him. He simply stares at thing as he moves to step around it but the plant bounces in his way in response.

"Really?" he scoffs sarcastically as an anime sweat drop takes its' place at the back of his head. "You better move yah' stupid weed, before I have you for a salad."

"**You are mine~" **A deep voice booms out from the plant echoing against the remaining trees.

Inuyasha's eyebrow rises in slight surprise. "A challenge from a weed?" he sighs audibly." I must really be bored to be accepting this."

"**Suffer~"**

"Keh, Ridiculous." Inuyasha scoffs before cracking his claws." You're worse than the overgrown vegetables me and kagome had to take care of at her school festival thing." His subconscious calls out _'K-Ka-gome!' _and his heart cracks in pain but he ignores them both as he dashes at the plant slashing effortlessly.

The plant leaps out the way and bounces straight at Inuyasha with surprising speed, but the hanyou easily flips out of the way landing 10 meters away from the vegetation. "I'm already bored, hold still yah' weed!" Inuyasha dashes at the plant slashing with precision this time. "SANKON-TETSUSOU!" His Iron reaver soul stealer slashes through the cactus with ease, leaving it in shreds all around him. "Pathetic…" he scoffs before walking in the direction that Koga took off in, thinking about if it was worth the effort finding the wolf to gloat.

"**Yes~"**

The now familiar voice catches him in mid-stride and he doesn't even have time to turn around before he sees a mass of yellow and purple flowers surrounding him. There has to be at the least a hundred of them. The golden eyes of the Hanyou dance about frantically as he assumes a fighting stance, his hand on the hilt of Tessaiga ready to pull out the precious sword.

Suddenly the flowers just stop circling and freeze as if time froze itself. Inuyasha doesn't even have time to think before a black-purple haze spills out from the core of every single flower. He only inhales a tiny whiff before covering his nose and mouth with his sleeve but he's already woozy and feels like vomiting. _'Miasma? What the hell? This is even stronger than Naraku's use to be! Kuso, I have to get out of here or it's over.'_

Inuyasha leaps out of the cloud of poison, landing awkwardly on a branch, before making his escape. He gets about 30 meters away before he sees a yellow flower flowing next to him and then soon the whole damn lot of them. _'Shit! They're still spilling out miasma!'_

He fumbles in shock when every flower sticks to his skin as if he were a magnet. He hits the ground painfully before struggling to his feet trying to rip the little bastards off. He coughs as the miasma tries to work its way into his system. Any human would have already been dead; hell most powerful youkai would have already been dead. As if things couldn't get much worse, the flowers suddenly glow orange like the sun before one goes **BOOM! "**AAAARGHHHHH!"

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

One by one the flowers explode like little bombs all over his body. Inuyasha stumbles frantically downhill and tries to crawl away but passes out when he reaches a clearing. Twenty-seven of the bombs had gone off before he passed out. But as soon as he did the remaining blood tainted flowers floated away back to the plant to offer up the blood they'd gained.

**Sesshomaru's POV:**

"Sesshomaruuuuuuu-saaaaamaaaaa!" The annoying green like imp called out for the seventh time. He was pulling A-un as fast as he could, trying desperately to keep up with his master. "Seshooooomaruuuu-sama! Please wait! Rin! You useless child, get off of A-un and help me pull him!"

"Jaken-sama, I'm hungry." The long haired little girl frowned as her stomach gave another frightening growl.

"I don't care! Sesssssshomaru-saaaamaaa!"

The said daiyoukai continued his walk silently, deep in thought. The demon lord didn't usually let his mind wonder because he did not particularly like the places it took him. But today was an exception. He found his self thinking a lot about his fathers' last words to him. _'Do you have someone to protect?'_

Now the lord was no liar, especially not his self. Yes, NOW he'll admit…. To his self…. He has someone one to protect. Rin had proved this on many an occasion. He had even found his self protecting not only Rin but also; jaken, kohaku, and he tried to save Kagura of the wind BUT he knows who his father WANTS him to protect.

Now, this Sesshomaru will admit to his self that his "heart" has undergone many changes. He once believed that it was a simple organ that allowed him to live but now he knows the feeling to cherish something important. He would never go as far as to say _love. _That emotion was simply beneath him and absolutely human and ridiculous. But now that he knows he is changing, he must figure out; does he like it? Does he want it to stop? Or does he actually want to try to follow through with his father's wishes? That would mean to fix a broken, non-existent relationship with a certain hanyou…

The breeze circles him suddenly silencing his thoughts. His narrow gold eyes squint into the distance as he lets his silky silver hair blow around him and his mokomoko blow in the wind. Is this fate? Are you trying to send me an answer father? The Inu-youkai stands there for longer than anticipated because he hears a very shrill voice exclaim.

"Oh, Sesshomaaaruu-sama! You've waited for me!"

"Rin." The demon states coolly after a moment of silence.

"Yes, my lord?" The big brown eyes of said little girl shine at the chance to speak to her lord.

"I heard you say you were hungry, did I not?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Jaken."

The imp, scowling after being ignored, perks up. "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Take Rin and find something to eat."

"Hai." The imp agrees distastefully. "As you wish. Come stupid girl!"

Sesshomaru watches as the two retreat further into the woods. After a short pause he starts to make his way south. It doesn't take long for his nose to lead him to what he's looking for. There in a shady clearing lays a bloody Inuyasha.

The daiyoukai glares down at the hanyou now at his feet. _'How did you end up like this? I thought you had more fight in you than this, Otouto.' _His nose wrinkles as he picks up on the scent of one of the most potent miasmas he's ever come across. _'I see…where are those precious human friends of yours, Inuyasha? No longer here to protect you? Pathetic.'_

The silver haired lord begins to turn to leave but a light whimper stops him. His eyes flash back to a still unconscious Inuyasha. _'You're Alive?!'_

'_Is this some type of test for this Sesshomaru..? I know what you want me to do father but do __**I **__want to? No not particularly. I haven't changed that much. If I leave him here to die, my conscience would not be in the least bit affected by such a choice…but what would affect it is the fact that I know you would want me to save your second son. But do I care? That is the true question. Father I respected you more than anyone on this world but towards your end you lost a lot of my respect….but will I do you this one kindness..?'_

He glares down at the filthy, pathetic hanyou before pulling the filthy idiot over his shoulder; staining his white hakama in the process. _'Oh you shall be grateful for this, you half-breed.' _The lord thinks to his self before enveloping his brother and his self in his barrier of light and taking flight into the air.

**Author Note: **Yeah so there it is (obviously yaoi comes in later). **Please **rate and review. Let me know what you guys thought of my first fanfic and whether or not if I should keep writing this. Suggestions are welcome. Thank you for reading


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: **Thank you for the reviews, suggestions, and favs. Because of the good responses I've gotten so quickly I've decided to update much quicker than expected.

**Disclaimer: **The amazing work of Inuyasha does not belong to me and blah blah blah

**Chapter 2: An Obligation**

(Sesshomaru's POV)

The daiyoukai lands gracefully on the damp Earth, diminishing his barrier as he strides across the wet ground of the rain soaked human village.

"Myoga." He calls; his emotionless voice is barely over a whisper.

"Could that be?!" A bright voice chirps, the owner nowhere to be found. The flea has not seen his master's first born son in months let alone actually spoken to him. The flea's eyes shine at the possibility of tasting the youkai's blood and dives for Sesshomaru's cheek.

"I do not have the patience for this." Sesshomaru glares at the now squished flea in between his fingers. Myoga didn't make it anywhere near the lord's face before his reflexes kicked in.

"O-Of course, umm." He clears his throat nervously. "How may I be of service, lord Sesshomaru?"

He responds by tossing the hanyou he had been dragging behind him in front.

"Master Inuyasha! What has happened? Is he dead?!"

"No." Sesshomaru answers bluntly. "I do believe he has been attacked by an Anjuv parasitic plant."

"Oh no, this is terrible! I-"

"What shall we do?"

"U-umm." The flea pauses as he noticed the "heartless" Inu-youkai had just used the word _WE. _"Get rags and fresh water from the well. I'll go get Kaede from the hut. And I'll also fetch the monk and demon slayer to bring him inside."

"Very well." He surprises Myoga by taking the commands so easily. Turning to do what he is told; he moves at a nonchalant pace that's neither stalled nor rushed. Five minutes later, he finds his self entering the old lady's hut, unannounced of course.

"Sesshomaru!" Kaede calls from a corner where she is mixing medical herbs fervently. His eyes scan the little room and he takes notice of Inuyasha laying on a padded cot; still covered in blood and dirt. _'Where are his comrades?'_ As if reading his mind, the old priestess speaks up.

"Sango and Miroku have gone to her old village to visit her father's grave. So…I need your assistance." She adds hesitantly.

'_My help, hnn? This Sesshomaru. Help Inuyasha? I obviously have no inclination to but…why does the idea not disgust me the way I know it would have in the past? I do not want to…but I'm not completely offended by the idea. I know what you want me to do father but I've done more than enough.' _He makes up his mind to leave but mid-step Tenseiga stops him by pulsing. _'Tenseiga you want me to save Inuyasha?' _The lord takes a good look at his half-brother. _'What is this? I can't see the other world creatures like the ones when I saved Rin. Am I supposed to actually care for him?...'_

"Get out." He commands, finally breaking the strained silence.

"Excuse me?" Kaede's one, uncovered eye widens in shock.

"Do not make me repeat myself miko."

Although she was offended and pissed beyond belief, the old woman knew better than to argue with the fearsome dog demon. As soon as Kaede exits the room, Sesshomaru removes his mokomoko and swords. Placing them against the wall he kneels next to Inuyasha, his eyes narrow as he fights his internal battle. _'Let's get this over with.' _He gets to work with first cleaning Inuyasha's wounds. After he pulls down his kimono and hakama, he uses the wash cloth and rinses away the dried blood and filth from his face, neck, chest, and arms. The clear water quickly becomes tainted red and he has to make two trips to the well before the first task is complete. Now that he can see his wounds clearly he wastes no time in rubbing the medical mixture on the wounded areas.

'_Now what? What can counter this level of poison? The fool should not even be alive right now.'_

"Nnnngh~! Nngh! Mmmph!"

He looks down and watches as Inuyasha whimpers and sweats in desperation. His demon blood is obviously fighting to keep him alive. The daiyoukai places a soft hand on the hanyou's cheek before putting a cool rag on his forehead. _'His blood is boiling. At this rate he won't make it past sun-down.' _ Sesshomaru watches on for five more minutes as his little brother jerks and twitches, having mini seizures before a thought occurs to him. 

'_I'll use my poison! My poison is much stronger than this. I'll give him a dose of my own poison which shall overpower and eliminate the Anjuv's. Then I'll fix it with my antidote…but how much will prove to be too lethal? I might end up killing him…it is a risk that must be taken.' _He grabs Inuyasha's wrist and slowly sinks his claws into the vein in his wrist.

"NYAAAH!" The Inu-hanyou gasps out in pain as acidic poison shoots through his system. "AAARGH! NNNGH!' Sesshomaru watches intently for what seems like hours. Watching Inuyasha scream, writhe, and pant in pain before he finally lays still. His eyes examine him as he notices his breathing even out and his skin feels much cooler. _'Now!'_

His hand slides under Inuyasha's head, tangling in his wet hair as his other arm wraps around his torso, pulling him halfway on his lap. He exposes his neck by pulling his head back by his hair. Bearing his fangs, he sinks them into the vein in his brother's neck. The antidote to his poison leaks out of his fangs into the bloodstream of the hanyou. _'That should do it.' _He places him down carefully before gathering his belongings.

Kaede jumps to her feet as the demon finally exits her hut after _hours_ of Kami knows what. "Sessh—'

"I have done everything in my power.' He interrupts curtly, not bothering to stop walking as he speaks." If he dies, thank his weak human blood and do NOT contact me."

"Do you not wish to know whether he survives or not?"

He completely ignores her as he disappears into the forest. He spears a scrutinizing gaze at the stars. _'Are you satisfied, Otosan?"_

(Inuyasha's POV)

'_What? Where am I?...open your eyes baka.' _His gold eyes flutter open, taking his own advice. _'Kaede's? How did I—' _thoughts of the stupid cactus plant floods his mind. _'Keh! But how did I get here?'_

"Inuyasha, you're awake?!' He watches as a familiar demon-slayer enters the room with a tray holding a bowl of soup.

"Sango, what happened to me?"

"You were attacked by an Anjuv plant. You've been out for two days."

"Oh. Two days? Kuso." He decided to use his common sense and assume an "Anjuv plant" is that yellow/purple weed. "How did you guys find me?"

"We didn't…"

"Then who?"

"Umm…well…" He notes her hesitation and knows he's not going to like what she has to say next.

"Well?" He prompts pushing his self to a sitting position despite the pain.

"Sesshomaru found you—"

"Nani?!"

"And brought you here—"

"Nani?!"

"And nursed you back to health." She finishes.

"**NANI?!" **_'What the hell?! __**That **__bastard of all people?! Why?! Oh, Kami. His scent. I can smell it now. I should have picked up on it earlier. His __**scent **__is all over me. Oh Kami, I can't breathe, I'm suffocating… wait! What is this?' _His fingers trace his neck before stopping at the two puncture wounds. _'It's as if… as if… as if he-"_

"BITE MEEEE! AAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

People stop and stare at Kaede's hut as startled crows fly out of the trees behind the hut.

**Author's Note: **So there it is. Let me know what you think. Review please. Suggestions and constructive criticism always welcomed. Thanks for reading! : )


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: **Thank you so much for all the positive reviews. The reviews are honestly what's driving me to update so quickly so if you want more of the story post your comments. Oh special thanks to Natalya and MunksAngelQueen2010! Thanks for the support. So without further delay, here's chapter three.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha and blah blah blah we've read it all before!

**Chapter 3: Just the two of us!**

(Inuyasha's POV)

"Inuyasha honestly…you cannot sit around and mope all day." Sango huffs already sick of her half-breed friend brooding in the sacred tree.

"I am not! Go away will yah'?!" The hanyou had been in a foul mood for the past four days. "I don't need you telling me what to do!"

"Obviously you do! You've been acting like a brat lately. What happened to exploring the world?"

"Keh! How can I? I'm so pathetic; I can't even venture out on my own without getting myself killed." His voice is weighted down by sarcasm and defeat.

"Well." A sly smirk lightens up the slayer's face. "You're right."

"Nani?"

"Three days without us and you're on the brink of death…I mean your own _aniki _had to rescue you for kami's sake." That gets the reaction she was looking for. He fumbles in shock before jumping down and landing in front of her with a fierce glare on his face. As soon as he opens his mouth to retort, she rubs his fluffy dog ears affectionately." Just kidding."

"Sango-teme." A growl emits from his chest, but she knows it is not threatening.

"Inuyasha, you know you will be happier if you go back out…besides I think you should thank Sesshomaru for—"

"WHAT?! There's no way in hell I'm thanking that bastard for anything."

"He saved your life!"

"You don't think there's a reason for that? Do yah' honestly believe he just saved me out of the _kindness of his heart!?_" His tone is harsh and he does not mean to yell at his friend but she is acting stupid." Do you really think he saved me simply cause' I'm his little brother?! Keh!"

"….I don't know but do you not want to find out? And no matter the case he DID save your life!"

"Psh!" He turns his back to her before sprinting off towards the Bone Eater's Well. Lately he's found himself coming here and just staring into the dark well. Just remembering how life was when _she _was around. _'First my mother, then kikyo, and now you? Do I not deserve to be happy? What have I done?—'_

'_You filthy Hanyou!'_

'_Stay away, you're not meant to live amongst humans!'_

'_Come here you worthless half-breed! You'll make a nice snack!'_

'_**You are no brother of mine, you pathetic waste of life. Cross my path again and I shall cleanse this world of your wretched existence.'**_

Inuyasha's claws dig into the earth as the memories roll around in his mind. He had fallen to his knees when the waves of emotion had just been too much to handle. The memory that really tore at his soul was the last one. The owner? None other than his older brother. _'That bastard…I was no older than Rin and he turned me away when I needed him the most. He hates me because of my human blood BUT yet still he takes in some human girl but not his own brother? I'm not jealous of Rin by a long shot…it's not her fault. And at this point I don't care. This is just resentment from when I was young-"_

"Master Inuyasha!"

'_What the hell?' _The said hanyou composes his face before turning around. There she is; a short, brown haired girl with big brown eyes. His knuckles rub at his golden eyes trying to make sure he wasn't seeing things. _'Nope, that's really is Rin.' _"What the hell are you doing here, kid?"

Rin runs to him cheerily and bows to him when she's within range. "Hello Inuyasha-sama."

His eyebrow rises at the honoriphic. "Yeah umm, kid, why are you here?"

"Master Jaken is supposed to be watching me while Sesshomaru-sama talks to Kaede-baba but I wanted to find a flow—"

"Sesshomaru is **here**?" It takes a while to realize what she said considering he was basically tuning her out.

"Hai!" He surprises the little girl when he grabs her and sprints back towards Kaede's hut. When he arrives he spots Sesshomaru standing not too far from Kaede, along with Miroku and Sango. They are just _talking. 'What the fuck?'_

"Sesshomaru!" The shout makes everyone pause and watch as Inuyasha jumps the remaining twenty yards separating him from his group.

"Inuyasha." The daiyoukai regards him curtly but his focus is on the human child being held under Inuyasha's arm.

"This belongs to you." He places Rin down in front of her adored savior.

"Rin, I instructed Jaken to watch you. Where is he?"

"Um, we got separated."

"Why?" His tone is even and blank but his eyes show his disapproval.

"I wanted to find this for you." She looks like the happiest person in the world as she brings forth the white daisy she had been holding.

"I do not care for things like that." You would never think that a little girl could look so crushed. Her head bows down as her big sad eyes shift to stare at the ground. Even Inuyasha had to admit to his self that the act tugged at his heart strings. The Inu-youkai's face revealed no emotion at all as he took the flower from her small hands and placed it in her hair." Go find Jaken."

"Yes my lord~~!" She practically sings before skipping away.

"What the hell is going on?!" Inuyasha snaps as soon as the girl is out of ear shot. "Why are you in this village, Sesshomaru? Are yah' here to fight?" The questions rang through the air he had his hand on Tetssaiga's hilt ready to pull it out.

"Inuyasha cut it out." Kaede prompts tiredly, knowing that the demon lord was not going to answer any of the questions." He has come to request a favor of me. He wants me to take Rin under my care and teachings."

"Really?" He defiantly was not expecting that answer.

"Yes and Sango came up with one circumstance."

'_Oh hell.' _"And what is that?"

Sango speaks up this time giving the hanyou a firm look." That you will travel with him for a while."

Everyone was expecting a loud and aggressive response but instead he just blinks at her before asking her with heavy concern."…Are you stupid?"

The monk decides to interrupt before the demon slayer lives up to her tittle." Well anyway he said no but then we decided Kaede will take care of Rin as long as he wants, if he will only take you for seven days. And we were giving him time to think it ov—"

"Fine." The demon lord interrupts. It is safe to assume that he was not paying any attention to the conversation at hand." I accept."

"No, Dammit!" I'm not going anywhere with _him._" Inuyasha throws a glare at his brother before flaring his nostrils indignantly.

Miroku tries to reason with him. "Inu—"

"Silence." Sesshomaru commands and no one can mistake the anger lining his voice." Inuyasha I have no time for this argument. You _shall _come with me because I saved your wretched life. If you are not grateful for that then I have no problem in putting an end to it instead."

To that he honestly has no come back. The threat did not particularly faze him but he knows that he is indebted to his half-brother. _'I guess I rather do a simple task like this rather than pay him back by doing something ridiculous. And after this I won't ever have to worry about this situation again.'_ The group remains quiet and stands in awkward silence until they hear the sounds of Rin and Jaken returning.

"Sesshomaru-sama I found him!"

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm sorry. I did not mean to lose Rin. She just took off—"The imp stops his own ramblings short as his eyes settle on Inuyasha. "Ugh, not that disgusting thing. Stay away from Sesshomaru-sama you weak excuse for an Inu-youkai!"

"Come here and say it to my face pipsqueak!"

"Jaken." Sesshomaru's eyes narrow in to a glare. "For not doing as you are told, you shall stay here with Rin."

"W-What?! H-How long will you make me stay with these humans, my lord?"

Sesshomaru strides past the stunned little demon, leaving his question unanswered." Come Inuyasha." The hanyou scoffs and folds his hands into his hakama before following his brother away from the village.

'_Hours and hours and __**hours**__ of walking! This is crazy. I've done nothing all day but follow this bastard around like a lost puppy. He better not be thinking of me as one of his little tag-alongs that will jump at his every command.' _The two brothers have not spoken a single word to one another since they left the village. Even as they walk Inuyasha keeps a thirty meter distance between them. _'Kuso, it is getting dark. Enough is enough!' _He closes the space between them quickly, matching his brothers pace as he glares over to him. "Where are we going?"

"…"

"Are we going to be walking all night?"

"…"

"Are you even listening?"

"…"

"TEME-" Not giving a damn about the consequences the hanyou steps in front of the daiyoukai forcing the demon man to stop before running into him. "STOP ignoring me Sesshomaru. I am not one of your cronies! I have every right to know exactly where we are going and why we are going there. The next seven days WILL NOT be like this. You are going to talk to me even if it makes you vomit, you bastard!"

"… What are you on about Inuyasha?"

'_Unbelievable. Was he still ignoring me?' _"I'm talking about you ignoring every question I've asked!"

"Hn? You asked me something? I must have been tuning you out unintentionally. It is a skill I've had to learn while traveling with the likes of Jaken and Rin." If he didn't know any better he could have sworn his composed older brother just sighed." A lord does grow tired of hearing his own name."

Inuyasha pauses to consider how much humor that held._ 'Those two are always calling him. Sesshomaruuuu-sama. Sesshoooomaruuuu-sama. Looooord Sesshoooomaru. I'd go crazy.' _"Well, they are not here so don't ignore me."

"Inuyasha, refrain from telling me what to do. What where the questions?"

"Will we be walking all night?"

"No. There is a clearing up a head, we shall stop there."

"Where are we going?"

"…To settle some business."

"Nani?" You've got to explain more than that."

"I'll think about it. Come, let's get to the clearing." Inuyasha can hear a hint of exasperation in his voice and he figures that they could both use a break from each other.

"You go on. I'll find something to eat."

"As you wish." He seems just as grateful for the break.

The hanyou backtracks a bit on the path they had been hiking. _'I remember seeing a bush full of berries and I'm sure a deer was near it too. Hmm... If Kagome was here she would have her ninja food and we'd sit around the fire and feast and-… stop it Inuyasha. She's gone. Just accept that.' _He tries to literally shake the thoughts from his mind as he plucks the berries viciously.

"**Rich, beautiful blood~"**

'…_.Oh shit that voice!' _Inuyasha is ready this time yanking Tessaiga out as he turns to face the Anjuv plant.

"**Give...me…you…blood. Perish~"**

"So you're not satisfied, eh? Not use to you victims surviving I take it. Well bad news for yah', yah' weed. I'm ready for yah' ass now." As if responding to the rude remark; the Anjuv shoots the hundred flowers out sending them at the expecting hanyou. "Keh!" He jumps out of the way effortlessly and is not surprised as the flowers follow him." How yah' like this? KAZE NO KIZU!" His wind scar slashes through every flower leaving nothing but petals floating in the air. "How's that? Baaakaaaa!" He smirks as he walks to the actual plant." How should I get rid of yah', hmm?" 

"**Mine~" **Inuyasha freezes suddenly as a sudden powerful flare of youkai surrounds the plant, **"Mine, Mine, Mine, MINE~" **His eyebrows furrow as he watches the plant grow in to a full sized demon. It looks human other than the fact that its' skin is green, hair is yellow, and eyes are royal purple.

"What…the…fuck…"

"**Give me your blood!" **The creature lunges at Inuyasha who instinctively jumps back ready to counter with his father's fang. But he knows something is wrong when the Anjuv smiles at him. Inuyasha had jumped back into the cloud of petals still floating in the air. Blood spills as a flower petal slices him in the face, across the cheek. _'Aw shi—"The_ flower petals swarm around him trying to cut through any piece of skin possible. He holds the sword up to protect his face and mentally thanks Kami for Robe of the Fire Rat. But even that can be torn to shreds and it won't be long until he's plant food.

And then a blinding light is all that can be seem as a gush of powerful wind and youkai pushes him back, despite his efforts to stay on his feet. _'It's Sesshomaru!' _Inuyasha's mouth falls open in awe as his demon brother turns his glowing yellow-green poison whip and spins on the spot shredding through every single flower petal. In contrast with the night sky and the bright moon Sesshomaru looks like an angel of death. _'He…he's…kami, he's beautiful…Kuso did I just say __**beautiful?!' **_

"Inuyasha, are you injured?" Sesshomaru's voice is as dead as usual even though he extends an open hand down to help the hanyou up.

"U-uh n-no, I'm fine." He grabs his hand trying desperately, with no avail, not to notice how soft he feels.

"It got away; it escaped underground so expect him to be back for you…what happened to your face?" He adds as he notices the gash on his otouto's face.

"Oh yeah. It go—"He falls silent as the same hand that helped him up cups the side of his face that's uninjured. _'What the hell? What is he- I've never been so close to his face before…its'—' _Inuyasha's mind goes blank for a moment as he watches the daiyoukai part his lip, leaning closer to his face. _'What is he about to do?!' _Inuyasha's heart nearly stops when the Lord turns his face to the side and _**licks**_his cheek, making sure to get the blood from the cut. The confused Inu-hanyou pushes his brother back and his face turns an embarrassing shade of red. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

He simply stares back at him as if he's done nothing out of the ordinary. "Healing you? Do you forget that the Anjuv in poisonous?"

"I don't need you to do that!" He snaps before running off towards the clearing they're supposed to camp in. _'First the bastard bites me and now he __**LICKS **__me. Baka! Keep your mouth to yourself, Dammit'! _

**Author Note: **So yay chapter 3 is up! Shounen ai/yaoi officially starts next chapter. I'll try my best to keep up my chapter a day streak but the next chapter is going to take a bit more thought because as you can see I don't usually like OCC. I try to keep my characters in character and that's going to be hard with the yaoi finally coming in. Anyways let me know what you thought and thanks for reading! : )


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: **Chapter 4 is here! Enjoy! Oh, special thanks to Kan0a and revan225! Thanks for the positive comments, you two inspired me to get this done quick this time around.

**Disclaimer: **You know the deal; Inuyasha no is mine -_- blah blah blah

**Chapter 4: We can make it if we try**

(Inuyasha POV)

After returning to the clearing following a very long and eventful night, Inuyasha had been so distraught and confused that he had just jumped into the nearest tree and went straight to sleep.

'_**Inuyasha!'**_

'_Kagome? Kagome, yes I'm here! Kagome?!'_

'_**SIT BOY!'**_

CRASH! "KUSO!" A loud noise followed by a curse is all that echoes through the forest early, the next morning. _'Did I really just fall out of a tree because of some dream?' _The hanyou refuses to accept reality and decides to lay there with his face implanted in the ground for a few seconds.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" There is no mistaking whose monotone emotionless voice this belongs to.

"…N-nothing." The hanyou rather not have his older brother think of him more a fool that he already dose. Besides he knows if he told him something like that, the lord would no doubt be baffled and disgusted by the fact that a human girl had so much effect on him.

"Hurry up and eat. We have plenty of ground to cover before we arrive to our destination."

"And WHERE exactly is our destination, may I ask?" He is not really surprised when all Sesshomaru provides as a response is his back to him. _'Fucking bastard.' _However_; _his empty stomach prevents him from pushing the matter, as he takes notice of the fire and what looks like a perfectly cooked hog roasting over it. As he eats he stares at his aniki, trying to figure out what had possessed him to think what he thought last night. His saffron eyes trail the length of his hair that mimics his own in color but is much silkier in texture. His posture declares power and confidence and commands respect. His mokomoko sits on his shoulder as usual and his amour is straight and polished. The hanyou can't help but wonder what other people see when they looked at himself. He knew it would not compare to what they would think when they laid eyes on Sesshomaru. _'Keh, the miasma must have gotten to my head. I don't feel nowhere near as foolish as I did last night…what happened to his hand?' _The daiyoukai's left hand is tattered with bruises and cuts as if he had taken some type of serious damage. "Ano…what happened to your hand?"

He watches him as he looks down at his hand as if he just realized that he was injured and notes how he tilts his head to the side in distaste." Hnn, must have happened when I went after the Anjuv."

"You went after it?"

"Hai, it is not something you have to worry yourself with any longer." _He took care of it?...for me?'_ "But of course." Inuyasha looks up in time to see a very small deviant smirk cross the otherwise blank face of his brother." Now you owe me once more."

"NANI?!" _'I should have known!' _"Keh, Now way in hell, you bastard! I didn't ask yah' to do that for me, now did I? Maybe if you learn to mind your—"The look he receives is enough to make him fall quiet. He didn't want to make this situation any worse by adding hostility between them so instead of finishing his retort he grumbles a quiet thanks." Whatever…thanks."

"Are you finished eating? Come along, I have no time to waste." As the hanyou follows the Inu-youkai once again through the forest he makes up his mind not to wait hours this time before breaking the uncomfortable silence by asking a question that has been nagging him all morning. "Why did you lick me?"

"Beg your pardon?"

"Last night! Why did you lick me after you chased away the Anjuv plant!?" He can't stop the small blush that creeps onto his face for being forced to repeat such a question.

"Are you referring to that basic healing technique?"

"Healing technique?" His hand automatically flies to his face and he blinks in surprise when he finds that the gash is completely healed and there's barely a trace of the wound having been there at all.

"Yes Inuyasha." There's no mistaking the exasperation in his voice. He obviously thinks this is common knowledge and any idiot with a brain should be aware of the strange youkai custom. "It is a simple youkai custom that every child learns when they are training."

That sets him off. Anger wells up in his chest, threatening to rip him apart as he tries to control his self. "I would know nothing about that, now would I?! Basic _**youkai **_custom?Hmm, let's see! Considering that I was raised by _**humans **_all my life and every youkai I've ever met has tried to eat me or kill me simply because I'm a hanyou; I DON'T THINK I'D KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT NO GOD DAMNED YOUKAI CUSTOM, DO YOU?!"

"…"

'_Breathe Inuyasha. Breathe. In. Out. In. Out. How dare he?! How the hell am I supposed to know something like that? The one youkai in this world that was supposed to teach me these things was nowhere to be found. And when said bastard WAS found he wanted nothing to do with me. It's things like this that make me hate him…I hate him for hating me. What have I ever done? Whatever Inuyasha, it's much too late to be thinking like this. I don't care anyway. I didn't need him then and I definitely don't need him now.'_

"…"

'_Oh that's new. The bastard is speechless!'_

"…Inuyasha."

"NANI?!"

Inutaisho's first born son continues to walk as he mulls over the hanyou's reaction. Even though it does not appear so, the demon lord is actually quite shocked by his show of emotions. He's never heard the young half-breed sound so…hurt…betrayed…lonely…" Do you resent me for not taking you in as a child?"

Bull's- eye. "Keh, Baaaaka! I could care less…just don't go around mocking me for something that's not my fault." This statement is followed by minutes of awkward silence. The only sounds that pierce the forest air are they crunching and snapping of leaves and twigs under the Inu-brother's feet. The sun is glowing brilliantly in the jay blue sky as birds sing their songs of love and life. The Earth is alive with majestic creatures that flea in their wake and the air is pleasantly warm. All in all, the day is ironic compared to how thick the tension is in the air and how the Inu-hanyou is feeling.

"Is that really how you feel, _Otouto_?" They both know that he doesn't use the tittle as a term of endearment but more as a sarcastic and teasing reminder.

"Yah' know what? I think I liked it better when you kept your big trap closed."

"Careful Inuyasha. You'd do best to simply answer my question." His tone is obviously warning and the hanyou misses the way his eyes narrow dangerously.

"What's the point?"

"We have five days left together after this one. Don't you think it wise for us to clear all hostilities before continuing one like this?"

"Why?" Sesshomaru can sense by the tone in his brother's voice that he is hell bent on being uncooperative.

"Because let us face it. _You _are infuriating and almost every time you open your mouth you make me want to rip your throat out. And I'm sure you share the same feelings—"

"Hell yes!"

"So." He throws a glare over his shoulder before continuing. "Let us reach some common ground that, in the near future, won't lead us to fighting to the death."

'_I hate how he acts like he knows everything. He's absolutely right. My hand has been itching to draw Tessaiga this whole time. But what am I supposed to say? That I hate him?'_

"Now. I will repeat myself once more; Do you resent me for not taking you in as a child?"

"…Of course! I mean I did! That's to be expected right? I was just a kid and you told me if you ever saw me again you'd kill me."

"Did I?

'_This fucking idiot!' _"Are yah' telling me you forgot?!"

"You must realize that I am much older than you. You haven't even reached full maturity and thanks to your weaknesses; you have spent fifty years of your life bound to a tree."

'_Is that his sorry ass excuse? Well I'm not buying it. _"Oh really?!" He had been trailing behind as usual but he front flips and lands right in front of his brother; staring him straight in the face with a mixture of disbelief and anger. "Well let me remind yah', hmm?" He moves closer just inches from the youkai's expressionless face. "I was only yey' high!" his hand shoots out to hover about three feet above the ground. "And my Kaasan had just died a couple days ago, and of course the humans had kicked me out of the village almost instantly. I had just finished running for my life for the fourth time that day before my weak nose caught a whiff of something foreign but something that drew me in. And who was it?! None other than my _aniki._"

"…"

"Oh it gets better. My Kaasan had described you and the old man plenty of times before so I knew who you were. So guess what my stupid ass did next?!" Inuyasha makes his eyes bigger in mock innocence and when he speaks his voice has a fake childish tone to it. "_Onii-sama?! Onii-sama save me! Please they're trying to kill me! I don't know what I did! _I had griped the hem of your kimono like a baka and you know what you did? You smacked me so hard that I fell and tears slipped from my stupid eyes and you said: _**You are no brother of mine, you pathetic waste of life. Cross my path again and I shall cleanse this world of your wretched existence. **_And you walked away! You just-you…you…just…left me."

"…"

"Now I have a question for you, my _dear aniki._" The words come out like venom being sprayed from a pissed cobra.

"…"

"How could you care for Rin and not me? What have I done that's so wrong? Do I really disgust you so much? What." His voice breaks as he fights the feelings rising and threatening to spill out in the form of tears. "What… have I ever done to you to make you hate me so much?" _'It hurts; it hurts so much I think I'm going to vomit. Why did I say all of that? What good will it do me to have him think I'm even more pathetic that he already suspects? But Kami, does it hurt. This pain is worse than any damage that Kagome or Kikyo could ever inflict. I should just run now. To hell with this agreement! I don't have to do ANYTHING, if I don't want to. Run. Run and never cross his path again like he's always wanted? Yeah that sounds good right about now.' _He turns so quickly that his silver locks fly back from the wind as he prepares to run and never look back.

(Sesshomaru's POV)

The daiyoukai is actually stunned speechless as he watches his little brother stare up at him with such intensity and passion.

"I had griped the hem of your kimono like a baka and you know what you did? You smacked me so hard that I fell and tears slipped from my eyes and you said: You are no brother of mine, you pathetic waste of life. Cross my path again and I shall cleanse this world of your wretched existence. And you walked away! You just—you…you…just…left me."

"…" '_I remember now. He had come up to me looking much like he does now. Begging, this Sesshomaru, his only known family, to rescue him. I see the anger he's trying to use to cover up the feelings lying dormant within his heart. But I can see, Inuyasha. I can see the betrayal, the unfathomable sadness, the loneliness, and the…pain. Pain beyond the comprehension of my demon heart but even I know no being should have suffered as much as you have had to. Is this what you were trying to make me understand Otosan? Am I to ease his suffering? Do I want to?' _He takes a long look at the damn near crying hanyou before him.

"What… have I ever done to you to make you hate me so much?"

'_Why does it seem that I want to erase this feeling from him? Has he touched me in such a way with this showcase of emotion, that I'm sure I would have killed him for in the past? Has my heart undergone __**this **__many changes that even the hanyou I'm sure I despised can strike a pang of guilt within me?...What is he doing? Is he planning on running?' _His highly trained senses pick up on Inuyasha's sudden shift and disturbance of the wind. _'I think not Inuyasha!' _It seems like time freezes the way the demon lord grabs the fleeing Inu-pup. His clawed hand tightens around the hanyou's wrist but the boy makes no move to turn around and simply tugs harder in an effort to get free. But Sesshomaru is just not letting it happen. His grip tightens to a painful squeeze. "Stop it Inuyasha." His highly trained composure does not give away any of the things he had been thinking earlier.

"Kutabare! Let go of me, Sesshomaru. I mean it! Did you see the move I used to put an end to Naraku? I swear to Kami I'll use it on—! "The half-breed boy falls silent and his tear filled eyes widen in awe when his brother pulls him against his chest by his captured wrist. Sesshomaru does not release his wrist as his other arm slips under his otouto's arm and slides around his waist in a tight embrace. All is quiet and still as time catches up with the hanyou to realize what's happening.

"W-What are you doing, b-bakayaro?! L-let go of me!" He watches the hanyou struggle to no avail for two straight minutes before the boy finally goes limp and buries his face into his well-built chest. Only then does he release his wrist and pull him closer as his now free arm moves to caress his back. The brothers stand that way for Kami knows how long before Inuyasha looks up at his sibling. Sesshomaru takes notice that the boy's matching gold eyes are framed by a faint red color, signifying that he was crying. I quick glance down at his hakama confirms his suspicions when the expected tear stains are present. _'Inuyasha. The pain is still there? What more am I supposed to do? Is this not a common form of human affection and comfort? Maybe…' _

"Ugh!" The hanyou grunts as the Inu-youkai grabs a firm hold of his chin; not taking his eyes off of him for a moment. His lips lower slowly to capture the younger's. Inuyasha sees it coming but can't move his face out of the strong grip and he can do nothing when the cold yet soft lips lock onto his own warm and full ones. Sesshomaru soon deepens the kiss by grabbing the back of the other's head; insuring no way for the boy to escape. It's not long before the hanyou feels the other's tongue press at his lips requesting—no demanding entrance to his mouth. But his pride won't allow him to be so submissive and his lips purse tight against the elder's. _'Is that how you want to play it, Otouto?' _Inuyasha can't help but gasp when the elder nips at his lip with his front fang drawing blood. That's all he needed. In that moment Sesshomaru's tongue plunges into his brother's wet cavern, dominating it instantly.

"Mmmph~!" The hanyou fights desperately in the heated tongue match going on inside his mouth. His blush darkens when he hears himself make an embarrassing slurping noise as saliva spills out the corner of his mouth. The taste of blood and each other was enough to make the brother's bodies grow warm with want. Inuyasha swore to Kami the demon lord was trying to kill him with lack of oxygen by the time he finally sets the half-breed free. The younger dog demon falls back at the sudden release; panting madly. The lord himself simply stares down at the hanyou all the while wiping the corner of his mouth free of the saliva. _'So I see, that's what it takes to distract you, Hn? There's no trace of your previous feelings that were written all over your face.'_

"Se-Sessho…w-why d-did you-? I mean what the hell—"Is all he can stammer out after a painful length of silence passes between them.

The unpredictable Inu-youkai steps over a forlorn Inuyasha; heading in the direction he had intended to be through with by now. "Come Inuyasha. You have put me drastically behind schedule."

"…"

'_If this is what I must do to keep you silent and your emotions at bay, then…this shall be an interesting five days Otouto.'_

**Author Note: **Yep there it is. I'm on a roll with this chapter a day streak huh? Well anyway REVIEW! Let me know what yah' thought and suggestions ALWAYS welcomed. Thanks for reading! : )


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: **I know it has been a while but here it is! Thank you, everyone, for your positive comments. Mild yaoi in this chapter. (you've been warned!)

**Disclaimer: **I. Do. Not. Own. Inuyasha.!

**Chapter 5: Learning**

(Inuyasha's POV)

'_Damn him! I swear I should have killed him a long time ago.' _Inuyasha sulks angrily as his bottom slides over yet another painful branch. _'When is he gonna' let me go?!' _It has been nearly four hours since he had stupidly revealed some of his hidden feelings to his older brother. After Sesshomaru had attempted to…_comfort _him, the hanyou had once again tried to beat a hasty retreat. Of course he failed miserably when Sesshomaru wrapped his mokomoko around him tightly and proceeded with his walk with the Inu-hanyou being dragged behind. So for the past four hours he has been dragged across the earth—attached to his aniki.

"Alright already Sesshomaru! I won't try to escape anymore. Let me go, will yah'?!"

"…"

'_Kuso! This bastard went right back to ignoring me ever since he…-'_He shakes his vigorously to rid his self of the image. _'No, don't think about that! It didn't happen. Completely forget about it!' _Even as he thinks this, his cheeks heat up as the passionate flashback flickers through his defiant mind. _'He didn't even say anything. Why did he even-… is it another weird youkai custom?—'_

"I am going to fly." The demon he's been thinking about declares, finally breaking the silence.

"What do yah' mean your—"The demon lord emits his sparkling dust cloud which allows others to join him as he flies before floating into the air. With Inuyasha still wrapped in his mokomoko he flies towards some mountains in the near distance. The hanyou's halcyon eyes study the world below him in amazement and curiosity. _'Where the hell is he taking me? But I have admit, this is even better than riding on Kirara.' _He allows his face to nestle into the white fluffiness of the mokomoko. _'It reeks of his scent…but I guess it's pretty comfortable…'_

"Inuyasha."

'_Hmm, Kagome?'_

"Inuyasha…"

'_No that's not Kagome…and it's not Kikyo…"_

"Inuyasha!"

'_Whoever it is…their voice is…pretty nice. Soothing almost.'_

"Inuyasha wake up or I'll ensure you a never ending slumber."

'_Wait a minute…that's!—'_His eyes flutter open in shock when he realizes that the one calling him is _Sesshomaru. 'When the hell did I fall asleep?...More importantly, where in Kami are we?!' _

"Come." He follows his brother towards two mountains less than a hundred yards from their current position. When they approach the base they are greeted by two guards standing stiffly in front of a colossal granite wall. The extravagant stone wall seems at least fifty feet in height and effectively blocks and/or protects whatever lurks inside from the view of any creature.

"Lord Sesshomaru." The stoic Inu-youkai guards bow before, with extreme effort, separating the huge granite doors (in the center of the wall) allowing them entrance. Inuyasha follows him wordlessly pass the two guards but can't help but notice the incredulous and apprehensive looks they throw at him. _'Pretentious bastards…wow.' _Stepping past the outside of the uninviting walls is a huge contrast to the welcoming inside. As soon as one enters, you're met by a grassy plain which dips down half a mile before reaching a pristine river which flows from East-to-West around a village. The river encloses the whole village, with at least three miles of land at each point around the circle providing space to avoid flooding, in an oval-shape until it ends in the North at either sides of the base of a mountain. Between the mountain and the river is a collection of beautifully made huts and homes. At first glance it looks to be a hundred homes gathered in one big community. At the base of the mountain where the river ends sits a palace. The palace looks to be made of white granite dyed with some yellow and purple blends. The palace reaches about half the height of the entire mountain.

"Ano..." Inuyasha's ears flicker around actively while his eyes dart around the youkai village. The brothers had made their way across the bridge above the river and are now strolling through the village. Many eyes fly to Sesshomaru as they bow and recite their respects and greetings and then their eyes stick to the hanyou in confusion, disgust, and in a lot of cases hate."…Where are we?"

"My village."

"_Your _village?!"

"Hai." The daiyoukai sighs and allow his eyes to close for a moment before answering. "Well…my Kaasan's village to be exact. It used to be Otosan's."

"Why didn't you inherit it when he died?"

"I did…I simply did not desire it, so I bestowed it upon my mother."

"Where does that leave you?" _'I can't help but admit that I'm a little curious about him… and I never knew anything about these youkai laws and regulations stuff.' _

"I'm the first commander, authority, adviser, handler, and of course naturally I'm still the lord of the Western lands."

"Another question—"

"But of course." Comes the sarcastic interruption.

"Tsk, how come you did not want the real tittle? I'd think someone power hungry like you would jump at the opportunity to act more God-like."

Ignoring his rude remark, the Inu-youkai's eyebrows furrow as he tilts his head up to glare at the sky. "Simply because I did not desire something I did not earn and only acquired through death."

'_Hmpt, I can hear the malice in his voice. He blames me for the old man's death. Too bad! I didn't ask him to save my "pathetic hanyou ass" or my "worthless human mother." I was just a stinking brat.' _"Well—"

"Enough. This Sesshomaru grows wary of this useless conversation."

"Oiy! I'm not one of your stupid tag-alongs! You can't just boss me arou—Ooof!" He is stopped short when the youkai turns abruptly making him run into the Inu-youkai's well-built chest.

"I am truly tired of your constant bickering, Inuyasha." They are now staring each other down, a mere ten feet from the palace entrance.

"So what?" He growls aggressively. "Am I supposed to care? Bakaa—"

"Silence." The daiyoukai's voice is steady but rises slightly in irritation.

"Who the hell do you thi—". His voice catches in his throat as Sesshomaru steps closer to him; closing the little space that was between them. Their noses are damn near touching and they are practically sharing the same breathe. "W-what?!" He automatically backs down while mentally fighting the heat rising to his cheeks.

"Are you going to be quiet now?" His low voice resonates in the hanyou's ears teasingly.

"…"

"Very good." The faintest of smirks graces his lips before he turns around, resuming his walk. _'He's fucking toying with me?! Why did I freeze up like that?! I can't let him think he has some type of power over me.'_

"Greetings, my lord. Lady Kazuna awaits your arrival." A servant informs him as they enter the spacious palace. Inuyasha had hardly noticed the demon now bowing in front of them approach.

"Inform her that I shall be with her shortly—"

"Oh, my darling boy." A burlesque female voice echoes around them before a demoness makes her appearance. Inuyasha notes how she has the exact same white-silver hair of Sesshomaru and blinks in shock as he realizes how much they look alike. They both share the same magenta demon markings on their cheeks and eyelids. They also have the same narrow golden eyes and blue crescent moon mark in the middle of their foreheads. Her clothes signify her high rank. She wears a purple and white kimono with green and yellow butterfly designs on it, and wears a dark blue outer wrap that has a fur pelt (or might possibly be her own Mokomoko), which wraps around her chest. At the end of her outer wrap there also has another fur pelt. _'Wow. They look exactly alike. She looks more like his twin sister rather than his mother.'_

"No need to send for me, I've been close by awaiting your arrival."

"…"

"Sesshomaru, how dare you not greet your Kaasan?" _'There's something about her that reminds me of a snake…she's not to be trusted.'_

"Greetings…mother." 

"What is this? First you bring a human girl in my presence and now this lowly hanyou?" Her eyes fall on Inuyasha distastefully. "Sesshomaru you shame yourself, this place, me, and your father by bringing that riff-raff to this place. Unacceptable!"

"Teme! Who the hell do you think you are? If yah' have something to say lady, talk directly to me will yah'?"

"Enough." Sesshomaru's arm shoots out in front of the snarling hanyou as he throws him a warning glance.

"Hmpt." His mother scoffs scornfully. "Filthy hanyou, how dare you speak to _me _in such a manner? Worthless scum, I'll—"

"Enough!" Sesshomaru glares at his mother, raising his voice for the first time throughout the whole trip. "We have matters to discuss, do we not? Let us move to the affairs room, mother. Inuyasha feel free to roam the palace or explore the village as you wish until I am finished. Do try to stay out of trouble; I do not have the time to come to your rescue."

"Hmpt, as you wish Sesshomaru." The demoness links arms with her son as they disappear down a corridor.

"Keh!" _'I see where you get your charming personality Sesshomaru. That stupid woman…if she attacks me I won't hold back. It would be just perfect for her to get rid of the child of the woman her mate left her for. What the hell are we doing here anyway?' _The hanyou thinks to his self as his feet leads him around with no apparent destination in mind. Soon he finds his self in the garden behind the palace and takes a seat under the shade of a giant cherry blossom tree. _'I'll just stay put. If the empress is like that, I can only imagine the village demons.' _He allows his eyes to close as his ears twitch on constant alert. He knows there is no room to let his guard down in a place like this. His moment of peace is short lived when his ears flicker at the sound of a childish voice.

"Sora-kun? Sora-kun where are you? Sora-kuuun!"

'_Poor kid must be lost.'_

"Sora-kun, come find me please!"

'_She'll be fine.'_

To his dismay the child starts bawling. "Sora-kuuuuuuuun~"

'_Dammit' Kagome has really changed me…I actually feel obligated to help the little brat.' _Sighing, he stands and opens his eyes in time to watch the kid tumble into a lily pond she wasn't paying attention to.

"AAAAAH SORA-KUN!" It's obvious she can't swim and she fights the water desperately to no avail. However, she doesn't get the chance to sink under the surface before Inuyasha swoops her up easily. "*cough, cough* Sora? Huh?" Her nearly pink eyes widen as she stares at her hanyou savior. "W-who are you?"

"Don't worry bout' it. Pay more attention to where yah' going, ne?" He sets her down gently and watches as she shakes her head in an attempt to dry off. _'Cute kid, reminds me of Shippo…if the baka was actually cute of course.' _The demon-girl looks a bit younger than Rin and skin complexion is a bit lighter than Inuyasha's. Her hair is a strawberry-blonde color and frames her face in a short puffy bob. Her eyes match her hair but have a pinkish glow to them. Other than that she has freckles that span across her cheeks and ears are like his own but pinkish in color.

"What's your name, mister?" She questions shyly.

"Inuyasha."

"My name is Momo…thanks for saving me Inuyasha-san."

"Yeah, don't mention it. Do you want me to help find this Sora character?"

He can't miss how her eyes shine with admiration. "Hai, please."

"Alrig—"

"MOMO?!" A loud shout makes them turn towards the garden gate. A demon around his own age runs to them in a panic.

"Sora-kun!"

"Well, that worked out. I'm done here." Inuyasha mumbles to his self as the two reunite with a hug. The little girl explains everything that happened but by the time she finishes, Inuyasha is already halfway back to the castle.

"Wait sir!"

He spares the male a scrutinizing gaze before barking out. "And what do you want?"

"Just to thank you for finding Momo. I don't know what I'd do if I lost her."

"Hn."

"May I ask your name?"

"…Inuyasha."

"Ah." His hand stretches out, expecting to be met by the hanyou's. "Nice to meet you, I'm Sora."

"Yeah, I've heard." He simply stares at the hand in front of him which forcers the youkai to let his arm fall limp awkwardly. "So…Are you new here to the palace?"

"No…you could say that I'm just visiting."

"Would you like me to show you around?"

"No…that's alright." He attempts to walk away again but Sora steps in front of him.

"Come on, it'll be fun! I want to do something to repay your kindness." _'Is this guy a baka or what? Can he not tell that I'm a Hanyou?' _He stares into his smiling face with nothing but suspicion and distrust but the demon's smile does not falter. He looks him over for the first time, sizing him up. His hair, which falls in a jagged cut to the middle of his back, is snow white with a light pink tint to it and his eyes match Momo's in color but are narrower in size. His build is similar to Miroku's and all he has on is a black kimono with a light pink hakama underneath while Momo is wearing the same except its pink on the outside and white on the inside. _'He doesn't seem dangerous…he doesn't even have a weapon on him. It'll give me something to do other than wait on Sesshomaru all day.' _

"Please Inuyasha-kun!" Momo whines as her big pink eyes shine up at him.

"…Whatever."

"Great!" Sora smiles leading him outside the garden gate and towards the village square.

He must admit that hanging with the hyperactive demons was quite enjoyable. They took him all around the village and showed him anything that was remotely interesting, which included the training facilities. There he found out that he could handle Sora if it turned out he wasn't trustworthy, which allowed him to relax the rest of the day. Other than the looks from most of the villagers he had the most fun he's had since Kagome disappeared. He also learned a little about Sora and Momo. Sora's parents died in a battle against the panther demon tribe three years ago and he was left alone to care for Momo. But he was able to land a job as a servant to the palace and he gets to live their along with Momo so he considers his self lucky. Currently, Inuyasha is walking back towards the palace after eating with the demons at a nice Inn. They're still there but he decided to head back just in case Sesshomaru was ready to leave considering that night has already fallen. As he approaches he finds his older brother speaking to one of the guards at the palace gates.

"Is that him over there, my lord?"

Sesshomaru's eyes follow where the demon's finger is indicating before staring at his Otouto. "Ah, yes. Never mind, return to your post."

"Yes lord Sesshomaru."

"What's going on?" Inuyasha asks him when he comes to a stop a couple feet away from the demon lord.

"I was telling them to show you to a room when you arrive but never mind I shall do it. Come." He commands walking back inside.

"A room?" He moves to walk at a steady pace next to the daiyoukai.

"Yes we'll be spending one night here, unfortunately."

"Why?"

"My mother and I must sign a treaty tomorrow."

"Oh."

"Where were you?" He surprises the hanyou by asking him a question for a change.

"Hmm? I was just with some servants from the palace."

"Which servants?" He presses on as they ascend up a wooden spiral staircase.

"Some guy named Sora and his little sister Momo."

"Ah, those two, hn? What did you lot do all day?" He asks yet another question.

"He just showed me around the village and he invited me out for dinner! What's with all the questions?! Are yah' trying to make sure I didn't do anything to embarrass you?"

"Precisely. Plus I need to be aware of who you decide to make your company."

"Keh, mind your own business. Sora is nowhere near the arrogant pretentious bastard that you are. He actually answered all my questions!"

The demon lord catches him off guard when he pushes him into a room and steps in, sliding the door close behind them. "Inuyasha, do I need to put you in your place? Why do you test my patience? And besides you speak nonsense, because I've answered almost every annoying insignificant question that has slid past your foolish mouth."

"As if! You've answered a few and even those you answered quickly and vaguely, like you wanted to find the best way to speak to me as little as possible." He turns his back to him rudely and allows his self a quick glance around the rather large room. The futon located in the center of the room is the biggest and plushest he's ever laid eyes on. There's a big window that leads out onto a veranda and the rest of the room is well decorated with intricate silks, furniture, and miscellaneous decors._ 'He's letting me sleep in a place like this? I'm surprised he's not making me sleep amongst the filthy animals or something. Hmpt, more like I'm surprised that his charming mother isn't making me.'_

"Oh really?"

"Yes really! I've learned everything I wanted to know from Sora."

"Everything?"

'_No, not the stuff about you.' _"…"

"That's what I thought. Follow me to the bathhouse and I'll answer any…most questions you have, no matter how annoying or superfluous." He commands before heading out to the veranda and jumping to the ground below.

'_Why is he being so compliant? Is he in a good mood? Or is it possible that he's upset that I used Sora for information and gave up on him? Keh, yeah right.' _He thinks to his self as lands with less grace next to his older brother. "Yah' know I am sick of following you around all the damn time."

"And I grow wary of your constant complaining." The daiyoukai retorts in a dead tone as he leads them downhill to a hot spring. When they get close enough he surprises Inuyasha when he begins to remove the yellow sash around his waist.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

He spears his Otouto a weird, questioning glance before letting the sash fall to the floor. "I am getting undressed. How else do you expect this Sesshomaru to bathe, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou knows it's a silly thought but he never imagined that his brother actually took the mound of clothes and amour off. In fact, he couldn't picture him doing anything normal like eating, sleeping, or doing anything other than walking and conquering. His eyes widen as Sesshomaru finally allows his kimono and hakama to slide of his lean body. _'I would have thought that he'd look smaller without all that junk on but of course he's still "Mr. Perfect"…why am I even staring at him like this?' _He wills his eyes to move away and refuses to blush over something so silly.

"You also need to bathe Inuyasha. I can smell you from here." He taunts as he steps gently into the steaming hot water.

"Keh!" Not wanting to let it be known that he is nervous; he pulls off his clothing quickly and jumps into the water making sure to drift a good ways away from his brother. The hot spring is surrounded by heavy stones and he allows his back to rest against one and eyes his brother with a feeling he cannot describe. The almost full moon reflecting on the water and emphasizing the Inu-youkai's silver hair, golden eyes, markings, and smooth porcelain skin makes him appear as a demon god on Earth.

"So, let me hear these questions Inuyasha."

His head snaps away when he hears the lord speaks and realizes that he was staring at him so intently. _'What the hell is wrong with me? Staring at some guy like this? It's freaking disgusting, not to mention it's __**Sesshomaru!**__' _"Uuuh…umm did you grow up here?"

**(Sesshomaru's POV)**

His eyes narrow at his little brother in annoyance and disbelief. _'That can't possibly be his question.' _"Of course."

"What was it like?"

"…How it should be I suppose. Mother gave me my lessons and father trained me. Majority of my days were spent that way."

"Did you play?"

"_Play?_" _'Where is he going with this?'_

"Yes, yah' know like games, as a kid."

"Well of course, most of the games I played however held valuable lessons and needed training skills—"

"Was it fun?" He interrupts quietly.

"…Yes. Did you not play games?"

"No not really." Inuyasha tilts his head up to stare at the shining stars above, in deep thought.

"You did not play with humans?"

"No, they didn't want me to. Just because youkais don't accept me, doesn't mean humans are any different." He growls scornfully at the blue-black sky.

"And your Kaasan?"

"She was getting sick by the time I was old enough to play around and stuff….so I mostly played by myself."

Once more a pang of unwanted guilt surges through the demon lord and decides to just change the subject. He needs a distraction. "Let us leave the past in its' rightful place Inuyasha. Do you have any questions pertaining to here and now?"

"Well…"

"Well?" He urges on when he observes a light shade on pink take its' place on the hanyou's cheeks.

"A-Ano… what does a kiss mean to youkais?"

"Hnn?" _'What? Is he referring to early this morning…hmpt.' _A smile shines in his eyes but the rest of his face remains completely blank. "Nothing much."

"…"

"What does it mean amongst humans?" He counters, knowing the answer already.

"U-uh." The Inu-hanyou looks away desperately trying not to stare directly at him. "It can be a sign of affection between family members or…a sign of romantic feelings…"

"Interesting." He smirks at the hanyou before him. "Demons can use it as a sign of affection amongst mates but otherwise it's usually just an activity used as foreplay."

"Foreplay?!" The shock in his voice is undeniable and he attempts to scoot back as he notices Sesshomaru coming closer, but his back simply meets stone.

"I am not a demon of many words, I rather demonstrate than explain."

"No never mind! It's ok! Oiy! Lemme' go—"Inuyasha struggles as his wrist are pinned to either sides of his head, against the rock behind him. "What are you doing, bakayaro?!"

'_Inuyasha, you are a much more sensitive being than you allow people to perceive. I wonder… exactly how sensitive are you? Can I make you weak with want and pleasure? Do you think I have not taken notice of how you've been gazing at your aniki lately?' _The demon lord moves his face into the nape of the hanyou's neck and allows his self a quick smell of his scent. _'When the heathen actually cleanses his self, he's not that offensive to my nose.'_

"Y-Yamero! Let go of me! I'll kill you!" He gives his sadistic nature a moment to enjoy the struggling and fighting the hanyou is putting up under him. After a moment hie tightens his grip on his wrists and presses his knee between Inuyasha's legs; stopping his movement instantly. The hanyou's face turns tomato red as he stands there breathing franticly. "M-move."

"Did you like the present I left you, when I saved your life?" He teases as his fangs coasts over the spot on his neck where he had previously bitten him.

"No you bastard! Don't you dar—Aaaaaaah~" An embarrassing sound escapes him as his aniki bites him once more leaving a mark in the very same spot. His tongue skims down his neck, licking the blood dripping from the fresh wound. His tongue continues down to the hanyou's collar bone and he savors the sweet faces and the heavy breathing that earns. When his tongue flicks over a sensitive nipple, Inuyasha resumes his struggling. "YAMERO!"

"Hush." He commands firmly.

"No~Nngh!" He is cut off once more when the knee in between his legs presses down harder. He bites his own lip to remain quiet as his head slumps down in defeat.

"Good boy." Sesshomaru chuckles before resuming his ministrations. _'I'm disappointed in you Inuyasha. That didn't take much at all; it is almost as if you want this.' _

"AAAAAAAAH~! K-kuso!" He moans out when the daiyoukai suddenly bites down on his poor nub.

"Hnn? It seems like you've never gone into heat Inuyasha?"

"S-shut up, will yah?! What's it to you?! Just let me go, dammit!"

"Shall I take your v—?"

"Lord Sesshomaru!" The voice of a servant draws his attention and he lets go of his little brother immediately before facing the demon.

"What is it? This had better be important."

"Yes, my lord. Those scrolls you've requested have finally arrived."

"Very well. Inuyasha I am finished with you. You may return to your room." As he steps out of the water he glances over his shoulder to find a confused, outraged, blushing, and stunned hanyou. _'Heh your weaknesses lay within you Inuyasha. As long as you are with me, I shall rid you of them. And maybe if I make new memories with you, you may finally be able to get over the past.'_

**Author Note: **There it was! Pretty long chapter I know =/. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading! : ) 


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note: **Ok, I didn't take forever this time so yay! **Lemon warning for this chapter. **And for those of you who forgot, this IS a yaoi/Shounen ai/ incest fic! So…** .543 **stop with the stupid reviews please, I already warned you. Un-follow the story and stop reading it if you don't like that they're brothers! As for the rest of you enjoy. : )

P.s- **LordSesshy-kun, **was this quick enough? Do I get my cookie? : P

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this amazingly, awesome, kick-ass anime/manga!

**Chapter Six: Someone to protect?**

(Inuyasha's POV)

"_Sesshomaru stop it! What are you doing?!" Inuyasha tries desperately to crawl away from his demon half-brother._

_Sesshomaru in turn drags the hanyou back onto the futon with a curios smirk on his face. "Where are you going Otouto? Didn't you always want me to care for you? Heh-heh."_

"_Not like THIS, bakayaro! Let me go, dammit'!" He puts up a desperate fight but is horrified when he realizes that he has absolutely no strength in his bones. "What did you do to me?!"_

"_Hnn? This Sesshomaru did nothing to you Inuyasha. Why don't you simply give in to your sexual desires for me, hn?"_

'_No way!' He opens his mouth to retort but all that comes out, in his shocked state, is silence._

"_Yes, just like that." The demon lord smirks before captivating the hanyou's lips with his own. _

"_Mmmph! Mmm mmm!" He struggles pathetically against the deceptively heavy youkai to no avail. 'What's wrong with me? Why can't I fight back properly?!' His clawed hands dig into his older brother's shoulder as he shuts his eyes tightly; knowing he has no other choice but to allow the demon to dominate his mouth once more._

_When he finally pulls up to allow him to breathe, the Inu-youkai can't help but patronize the all mighty Inuyasha. "Oh, what a good boy. Gave up already Otouto?"_

"_Go to hell!"_

"_Hmm, that was not very nice." He cracks his claws before slashing through Inuyasha's robe of the fire rat and tearing off his white hakama._

"_W-what the hell?! Nnngh~!" He moans slightly as Sesshomaru's tongue slides over the bite mark on his neck before sinking his fangs in once more. "Stop doing that! I'll fucking kill you I swea—aaaaah!" The demon lord's fingers take captive of a sensitive nipple, effectively silencing the Inu-hanyou. Inuyasha attempts to push him away but Sesshomaru shackles his wrist in his hands and pins them down against the overly plush futon._

"_Be good Inuyasha, you might earn a reward."_

"_G-g-go t-to hell~" The retort comes out as moans as the youkai's tongue slides down to suck on his sensitive nubs. Sesshomaru makes sure that the hanyou is incoherent before moving down his toned stomach. He had let go of his little brother's wrist two minutes ago and he uses his now free hands to spread the hanyou's legs. That snaps the blushing Inu-hanyou back to reality. "Yamero! What do you think you're doing, baka!? Let go! I'm serious Sesshomaruuu~" A long lick to his entrance sends an intruding shiver up his spine. 'Oh kami, why can't I stop him? My body won't move! Did he really not poison me? Am I really weak from….'_

"_Nnnngh~ Ooh!" He moans out embarrassingly as Sesshomaru plunges his tongue inside of him. 'What is this pleasure? I shouldn't be enjoying this! But…' The hanyou's mind turns to mush as his brother lubricates his insides expertly. After what feels like an eternity to Inuyasha, the daiyoukai finally sits up; positioning his self in between his legs._

"_W-w-w-w-wait, what are you doing?!"_

"_What do you think?" He smirks as he places his length at the hanyou's entrance._

"_YAMERO! NO DON'T DO IT! I'LL KILL YOU!"_

_The lord actually laughs at him as he prepares to push into the frantic hanyou._

"_NOOO—"_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Inuyasha springs up from his sleep in absolute terror. His eyes scan the room wildly as his chest heaves up and down with his hysterical breathing. _'What the-?! It was a dream? Oh, thank kami! Wait, why was I dreaming about something like that?!' _He allows his self to fall back into futon as his cheeks turn cherry red. "What the hell is wrong with me? Is it because of what happened in the hot springs last night? This is fucking crazy, I'm losing my mind." _'Just four more days Inuyasha, you can do it. After this you never have to see the bastard again.' _He looks at the window and is surprised when he's met with bright sunlight. _'Did I sleep all morning? How come I don't hear any voices in the hall?'_

He forces his self to his feet and takes a well-deserved stretch before making his way out of the room and down the stairs of the palace. _'Strange, I haven't run into a single person.' _He notes as he stares into the empty kitchen. After he eats his fill of fruits, he decides to check outside and is disturbed by the strong silence in the air. When he gets close enough to the palace exit he finally sees a mass of servants peeking through the open gates from either side of it. _'What is going on?'_

"Inuyasha-kun!" A girly voice rings out in delight, disrupting the previous silence. Momo slips out of a shocked Sora's arms before running madly towards the hanyou. "Inu-kun!"

'_Inu-kun? Keh.'_ "Hey kid." He catches her when she jumps up to him in excitement.

"Oh, Ohiyo!" Sora whispers after he caught up with the overactive child. What surprises him is when Sora bows and mumbles. "Lord Inuyasha, I'm sorry for her behavior."

"What the hell?" His eye twitches in disgust. All he can think about is the many people that address Sesshomaru in the same manner. "What yah' apologizing for? And don't call me that dummy."

"But are you not Sesshomaru-sama's little brother?"

"What of it?"

"I'm sorry I didn't realize yesterday that you are also the Lord of the Western Lands."

'_Oh hell no.' _"No I'm not."

"You're not?" His head tilts to the side in confusion.

"Hell no."

"But—"

"Hell no I said!" He interrupts curtly. "So don't treat me like one. I am Inuyasha, the hanyou of the Musashi Province. That's it."

"Oh…"

"You're a hanyou, Inu-kun?" Momo voices the question they both know is on Sora's mind but the youkai still acts surprised.

"Momo!"

"Yes I am." He interrupts before handing the peach colored demon-girl back to her brother. He turns; preparing to walk away rather than hear all of the disgusted remarks they surely have. They were the few demons he's met and actually liked and he rather not ruin his image of them.

"So am I!" Momo pipes up, happy as can be.

"Momo ssssh!" Sora looks back to the other servants to make sure they didn't hear her.

"Really?" He couldn't help turning around. "She is?"

"Yes…she is. Her father was human."

"Does Sesshomaru's mother know?" He growls at the image of what she would do to the hanyou girl if she found out.

"Yes actually." He smiles at the concerned Inu-hanyou. "She is the only one that does know. I told her my story and she personally gave me this job at the palace."

"Oh." _'She must only hate hanyous whose mother stole her mate, ha!' _"Oh before I forget, what's going on over there? Why are they all gathered around like that and where's everyone else?" By "everyone else" they both knew that he meant his emotionless older brother.

"Come see for yourself." He beckons him closer to the palace gate and he obliges suspiciously. He squints curiously when he finds his brother standing about thirty meters from the gate with his Kaasan. They are standing across from a big burly looking demon. The demon actually towers over them and is much bigger than Sesshomaru…but of course his brother doesn't look the least bit affected by these circumstances. The demon also has brown messy hair, big reddish-brown eyes, and his skin is light brown. His amour is decorated with furs ranging from brown to red. Around them are a mass of Inu-youkai guards and bear demon guards. _'This must be the peace treaty signing he was talking about. Gee, for a peace treaty they both look like they wanna' tear each other's throats out.' _

"That's the bear demon tribe." Sora informs from beside him. "We've been at war with them for almost as long as the panther demon tribe. They surprised us by suddenly offering this peace treaty right after the defeat of Naraku. They must have gotten scared when they heard that Lord Sesshomaru played a big hand in the fearsome demon's defeat."

"Hmm…" _'I wouldn't trust that and I'm sure Sesshomaru doesn't either.' _Inuyasha's dog ears twitch in the direction of the demons in order to eavesdrop a bit.

"I'm glad that we can finally put our differences behind us, ne Sesshomaru? Wouldn't our fathers be proud?" The demon smirks evilly at the fellow daiyoukai with mock friendship.

"I'm sure they would be, Kuma." He responds curtly, his face and voice reveal absolutely no hint of what he could really be feeling. "If you have no more additions and/or complaints, Lady Kazuna is fully prepared to sign so as you can be on your way. I'm sure someone of your status is quite busy."

Kuma squints at him trying to find a hint of sarcasm in the lord's impenetrable emotionless face. "Yes well, I do have one other thing."

"What could that possibly be?" Sesshomaru's mother questions incredulously.

"The hanyou Inuyasha." _'What the hell?' _

Sesshomaru's eyes narrow ever so slightly. "What of him?"

"He is the one that defeated Naraku, right?" He smiles at the final show of emotion from his advisory.

"Yes."

"And he does not reside with you? You do no claim him, right?"

"What are you getting at?!" Kazuna snaps. She's obviously growing wary of the young demons' game of cat and mouse.

"Do you have any use for him, Sesshomaru?" Kuma asks yet another question.

"None what so ever." His response is ice cold and blunt.

Sora and Momo look up at the said hanyou with sympathy for the harsh words from his own brother. Inuyasha simply grits his teeth in irritation but sighs because he wasn't surprised. _'…bastard.'_

"Then let me have him." Kuma states finally.

"Beg your pardon?"

"You heard me Sesshomaru. Let. Me. Have. Him. I want him as my beta. His power will be beneficial to my tribe and he is worthy of becoming my mate."

"…"

"Done." His mother answers tiredly. "Now sign and we'll be done with this whole business."

"I'm glad you see it my wa—"

"No." The Inu-youkai surprised them both when he speaks up. "Request something else."

"Nani?!"

"Sesshomaru? Why not?" His mother looks at him as if he has just grown a second head. "Are you worried of the power their tribe would gain? You could easily handle Inuyasha if the opportunity arose itself. You have the Tenseiga, Tokijin, Bakusaiga, and Meido stone. Not to mention your own physical strength."

"Mother, you insult me. I am in no way concerned with the "power" they would gain if they were to acquire Inuyasha."

"Then why can't I have him?" Kuma growls angrily. "Do you not want peace?"

"As a matter of fact I could care less but my mother does."

"Then why do you deny me Inuyasha?!"

"He is not mine to give."

"He's from your clan!"

"So what? I am not his alpha. He belongs to a territory in the Musashi province. And Kuma, would you do me the favor in using your brain for once? Even if he did belong to the dog demon tribe, I would barely have any rule over him."

"What bullshit are you spewing now?" _'What is he talking about?'_

"Do you forget he is my brother? As the second son to Inu no Taisho he is technically the second Lord of the Western Lands and I have no power to make this decision for him." _'He's sticking up for me? He's even going as far as to claim me…keh, I'm so stupid if that makes me happy or something.'_ "So." He continues. "The decision is completely up to Inuyasha his self." _'Oh shit!' _His eyes widen as Sesshomaru' eyes suddenly fall on the said hanyou. _'He knew I was here the whole time?' _"Come Inuyasha."

Sora encourages the annoyed and embarrassed Inu-hanyou with a gentle push to the back and a smile. "Good luck."

"Inu-kun! Don't leave us for the dumb bears!"

It's not long before he is standing by his brother's side and glaring at the bear demons.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru gives him an unreadable look.

"What?"

"Will you accept Kuma's offer to be a part of the bear-demon tribe and become his mate?" If he didn't know any better he'd say that he actually heard laughter in his stoic voice.

"Hell no! No way in hell! Not if my own life depended on it." He gives a rude yawn for good measure before folding his hands into his hakama.

"And why not Inuyasha-san?" Kuma's voice takes on a slow, seductive tone as he moves closer. "I'd make sure you were happy and I'd give you whatever your heart desired. I'd even get rid of all my concubines, just for you. Doesn't that sound nice? After all, you're just a hanyou but I'm willing to bestow the honor of being _my _mate upon you."

His eyebrow twitches in disgust and he moves back, restoring the space between them. _'What is wrong with these youkais? Is it normal for guys to like other guys in their world? That would explain why Jakotsu from the Band of Seven had no problem with displaying his "affections" for me. Ugh.' _"Bite me."

"Such insolence!" A low growl resonates through the bear demon's puffed chest and he decides instead of persuading to try to goad Sesshomaru into getting what he wants. "Sesshomaru, Lady Kazuna are you just going to allow this? If Inuyasha doesn't accept my offer then you can forget about this peace treaty!"

"…" Both his mother and brother's eyes stare at him with extreme curiosity. There is no telling how he would respond to such a thing.

The Inu-daiyoukai raises the scroll quietly and smiles cruelly when a satisfying _RIIIIP! _echoes through the air. "Consider it forgotten Kuma." _'He actually ripped it?!' _What happens next goes down much too quickly for his eyes to keep up. The once stiff silence is broken when the bear demons unsheathe their swords and charge at the dog demon guards. Screams ring through the air as the servants who were at the gate scramble to the safety of the palace. Sesshomaru was already using Bakusaiga and is locked sword to sword with Kuma. _'What the hell?!' _All around him demons are locked in combat and bodies are falling. He notices with horror that the bear demon tribe has a slight advantage with numbers and are taking out more Inu-youkai.

"Let me go! I'm not a fighter! Momo run away!" Inuyasha's head snaps around in time to see a bear youkai put a sword to Sora's neck. _'I don't think so!' _Even though this war has nothing to do with him and he doesn't feel like he's obligated to help his father's clan, he doesn't hesitate to save Sora. "KAZE NO KIZU!" Inuyasha's wind scar obliterates the demon instantly, leaving nothing but his ashes. "Keh, weak!"

"Wow…" He looks down to find two pairs of big pink eyes staring at him in amazement.

"Don't just stand here! Go Inside!"

"O-Oh right!" He scoops up Momo before running to the palace to join the others. Momo's eyes are filled with tears as she stares over her brother's shoulder at the Inu-hanyou.

"Be safe Inu-kun, don't die! Momo-chan won't forgive you!"

"Keh, I'll see you soon brat." He jumps away swiftly as a guard fails at a sneak attack from behind. "I may as well help while I'm here!" He smirks before knocking out two more guards who taught they could catch the hanyou off guard in the air. The war rages on for an hour. Finally, it seems like the bear demons will have no choice but to retreat. Just as Inuyasha prepares to call it quits, he notices that the royal guards that had been protecting Lady Kazuna are now dead. He watches on as she tries to disappear quietly but the demon that was standing beside Kuma charges at her. _'Jeez.' _Inuyasha chooses to protect her by slashing at the demon but he moves out of the way and knocks him to the ground. _'Kuso, he moves like Koga.' _

"What did you think you were doing half-breed?" He snarls down at him mockingly. "You think you can handle me?"

"Urasai!"

"What are you even doing here? You're just the shameful half-breed mistake of Inu no Taisho—"

The demon is cut off when Inuyasha punches him straight in jaw. "Mother fucker…" _'Wait that was just a distraction?!' _Another demon is in the middle of bringing his sword down on Sesshomaru's mother but the hanyou acts fast. He makes it in time to push her out of the way but not in time to miss the attack. The sword comes down painfully into his right shoulder. It digs straight into his shoulder blade and his arm is only saved when another Inu-youkai plunges a sword deep into the bear demons stomach. "Nnnnnngh, dammit'!" He falls to the ground limply holding his shoulder to stop the massive bleeding.

"W-why did you—"Kazuna is in utter shock. She can't believe that the hanyou risked his life to save her after the way she treated him.

"Shut it and run, will yah'?"

"But what about you?"

"Don't worry about it!" Their peace is short lived however when another bear demon steps on his back with a sword placed at the back of his head. _'Are you kidding me? I never imagined I'd go out this way…'_

"GAAAAAH!" Inuyasha is splashed with blood but with a quick glance he realizes it's not his, it's the demon's.

"Inuyasha, can you stand?" _'It's Sesshomaru.' _

"Uh yeah." He struggles to get to his knees but the loss of blood throws him off and he finds his self falling back to the ground. Sesshomaru grabs him before he meets the ground and pulls him up carefully.

"You have my gratitude."

"What?"

"I saw what you did."

"Oh…where's Kuma?"

His eyes narrow in irritation and disgust. "He used the commotion over here to make his escape when I was distracted."

His gold eyes take a moment to examine his older brother. His white kimono is covered in blood but a quick whiff reveals that none of it is his. What confuses him is the relief that comes after that realization. _'Wait what's that?'_

"Kaasan are yo—"

"MOVE!" Inuyasha pushes Sesshomaru in time as Kuma shoots out from under the ground. Inuyasha ends up getting deeply slashed from his stomach to his collar bone. He watches as the earth approaches his face and just lays there when his face meets the ground. All he hears before he blacks out is:

"Sesshomaru, don't go after him! You'll be killed if you chase him into his village!"

"SHUT UP! Care for Inuyasha." He growls angrily. A powerful flare of youkai signifies that Sesshomaru is turning into his true dog demon form. However the hanyou doesn't get the chance to see it as his world fades to black and he drifts into unconsciousness.

**Author Note: **I know, a cliff hanger, I'm so mean. . Well let me know what you thought! Review please, it's what motivates me to update quicker. Thanks for reading. : )


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note: **Well here we go another chapter! Lol, so many of you commented on my cliff hanger. Pretty funny. Anyhow, in case you all didn't realize Kuma, Kabu, Sora, and Momo are all my OC's. Right after this update I shall be posting a poll on my profile to get some feedback on what you all think about them. But without further a due, here's the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha belongs to me? Ha, I wish! Nope, it's not mine.

**Chapter 7: Protect One Another**

(Inuyasha's POV)

"What is the meaning of this?!"

"I-I-I-I'm so s-sorry Lady Kazu—"

"Enough! Do you think I have the time to put up with your incompetence?"

"I just thought…" _'That's Sora's voice. And that other harsh, sharp voice must belong to Sesshomaru's mother…what's going on? I'm conscience, but my body won't respond to any of my commands.' _Inuyasha can do nothing but listen to the sounds around him. His eye lids feel so heavy that he doesn't even attempt to open them. "…Well, umm, Momo really wanted to see if Master Inuyasha was alright, Kazuna-sama."

"That half-breed wretch is perfectly fine! Are you content now?!" Nothing but malice and hate fills her voice and to his dismay his ears pick up on a little whimpering sound that must belong to the little demon girl he's come to care for. "My son is missing and most probably dead, and you have the audacity to bother me over something like this?!" _'Sesshomaru is missing? Oh shit! I remember he transformed and went after Kuma before I passed out. Wait, that bastard can't be dead!'_

"Please accept my humble lest apologies!" Sora's voice is frantic and strained as if he fears the demoness might take his life. "I thought surely that our guards were successful in bringing our lord back safely."

"They've all been killed, you fool! If you don't get out of my sight this instance I shall have your worthless little head on a platte—"

"Will yah' quit all that yapping, baba?" All three of the demons pause and blink in surprise before Kazuna snaps around and trudges to the futon where the hanyou is currently occupying.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

A smirk finds its' way upon his lips and he suddenly feels he has the energy to open his eyes. "What's wrong? **Old lady**." He can't help but snicker as she snarls indignantly while Sora's mouth gapes open like a dry fish.

"YOU! YOU…UGH! THIS IS UNBE—"

"Hey." He interrupts her before she can start her rant. "If you want me to go save yah' son's life, I'd show a bit more respect if I were you."

"Excuse me?! If Sesshomaru could not handle the bear youkai, what makes you think you can?"

"Hmpt." He ignores her for a while and allows his self to sit up painfully and stretch his aching muscles. One glance out of the window alerts him that the sun is just now preparing to rise past the horizon. _'Hmm, it's been quite a few hours. The baka might still be alive…he better be…' _A sharp pain shoots through his shoulder as he reaches for Tessaiga and he almost has to sit back down from the shear agony.

"Inuyasha-sama…" Sora stares at his new friend with nothing but concern. "You're already injured; you should just…let the imperial guards handle this situation."

"Keh, imperial guards! If those bastards were any good, then I wouldn't have to go save the bastard. I've survived too many things, in worse condition, for some stupid ass bear demons to do me in."

"…Hmpt, as you wish. If you want so badly to rush to your death, then there is nothing that I can do to stop you. Prepare to depart while I prepare something to give you." With that Lady Kazuna leaves the room without making so much as a whisper of noise.

"Inu-kun!" Almost as soon as she departs, Momo hops into the hanyou's lap with tears streaking down her face; finally free from the restraints of behaving proper in front of a royal.

"Eeeh?! What's wrong? What yah' crying for?"

"I thought Inu-kun died! Don't go Inu-kun, don't go!" His dog ears barely catch the words since her face is buried into his chest and of course she's blubbering as if the hanyou had actually died.

After the initial shock wore off, he couldn't help but smile at the little youkai in his arms. "Feh, don't worry kid. I won't die from no punk bear demons. Tell yah' what? When I save my idiot older brother then I'll come back and visit you."

"You will?"

"Sure why not."

Her big pink eyes peer up to meet warm gold ones. "And we can play every day in the village like last time?"

"Sur—"He stops when he realizes that he can't exactly promise something like that. He, in fact, is supposed to be in his own village within three days. _'There's no way I'm willing to stay here more than the time agreed…I mean Sesshomaru and not to mention Kazuna, I'm sure wouldn't allow me to be here a second past the agreement. But look at those eyes. What am I supposed ta' say? No? I definitely can't say yes!'_

Luckily Sora picks up on the Inu-hanyou's abnormal pause and takes action by scooping the little girl out of his arms. "Now Momo, do not pester Inuyasha. He is a busy man and has no time for you foolishness right now. He must focus on bringing his brother and our lord back home. Don't you want our Lord Sesshomaru back home?"

As he ties the obi to his robe of the fire rat, he can't help but notice how Momo's cheeks puff out as she pouts at her half-brother. "I would like Inu-kun to be our lord better!"

"SSH-SSHHHH!" His eyes bug out franticly at his sister in horror as his index finger flies up to his lips. "Momo we can be tried for treason for talking like that—"

"What's treason?" None of them had noticed when the cold demoness had reappeared.

"Oh, Lady Kazuna! N-nothin—"

"Silence." Her hand rises up rudely to silence the poor demon and he simply responds by bowing lowly. _'What a bitch. I can only imagine what it was like for Sesshomaru growing up.' _"Hanyou." Her piercing eyes narrow at him fiercely.

"Baba?"

Her eyes flash dangerously but he watches her suppress her obvious anger. "If you…meet Sesshomaru…" Her voice seems to shake as she thinks about the possibility of her son just not being alive. "Give this to him."

He steps forward and takes the scroll in her extended hand before tucking it into his hakama. "I **will **give this to him when I save the idiot."

For the first time her face softens and Inuyasha can actually see beauty hidden in her harsh features. "Very well…SORA!" _'And just like that she's back to looking like an evil witch.' _He thinks to his self as an anime sweat drop slides down the back of his head.

"Y-yes, mi 'lady?"

"You shall accompany Inuyasha to the bear demon territory." She declares; using the hanyou's name for the first time.

"But mi 'lady! I am no fighter! I would most likely only be in Master Inuyasha's way. Why send me?"

"Oh please believe, I know how pathetic you are. But he needs someone to show him the way and don't you question my motives ever again."

"…yes mi' lady."

"Leave immediately, you shall meet Inuyasha outside."

"Come Momo-chan." He picks her up before making his way to the palace gates.

The said hanyou raises his eyebrow at the demoness before him in curiosity. He knows there has to be a reason for her wanting to be alone with him.

"Listen half-breed…if you bring my son back to me…I promise to give you whatever your heart desires. I could even find a way to make you a full de—"Her voice trails off as the hanyou walks past her to the door; completely ignoring her as if she never spoke a word. "Are you even listening to me ha-?"

"Look here baba." His voice is not loud or intrusive but it's stern enough to make the demoness fall silent. "I am going to save Sesshomaru. And I am going to save him because he is my brother…because I **want** to save him."

"…"

"So with all due respect lady, I don't need a damn thing from you." He slides the door open harshly but before he takes a step she tugs on his sleeve.

"At least take this." He just looks at the little vile she's placed in his hand with confusion. "Drink it; I know it is painful to take even one step with your injuries. This will completely dull the pain for a few hours."

"Hmpt." She follows him outside to where Sora and Momo are waiting patiently.

"Come Momo." To Inuyasha's surprise Kazuna holds out her hand and Momo doesn't hesitate to grab it. "Say goodbye to the boys and wish them luck."

"Bye-bye Onii-chan, bye-bye Inu-kun!" She blows the Inu-youkais a kiss for good measure. "Gambatte!"

"Be good Momo!"

"Jaa Ne, kid. Sora let's go we have no time to waste."

"You're right!" His eyebrows furrow in determination before he starts running towards the village to reach the exit. After a quick swallow of the potion, Inuyasha runs off after him. What catches him off guard is when he suddenly finds his self running ahead of the demon.

"What the hell? Pick up the pace!"

"R-right!" When they reach the stone walls encasing the secluded village Inuyasha comes to stop and stares at the youkai behind him.

"What? Is something the matter, Master Inuyasha?"

"Yeah! What are you waiting for? Let's fly!"

His blinks at him clearly stunned and amazed. "You can fly Master Inuyasha?"

"No! Baka, can't you?!" _'What the hell is wrong with this guy?!'_

"Oh, absolutely not."

"Nani?!"

"Not all of us can fly."

"Then." His clawed hands find themselves tugging at his thick silver hair in desperation. "Where are the dragons or something?"

"They were all dispatched with the soldiers that left after you lost conciseness."

"So you're telling me, we must run all the way there."

"….yes?"

"Ugh! Kuso, let's go then. Now we really have no time to waste!" He shouts before turning around and jumping towards the trees. In a matter of minutes, he's found a good rhythm of jumping, running, and soaring through the air. He's nothing but a red and silver blur to the untrained eye. _'Keh, we're making excellent time! And this stuff Sesshomaru's Kaasan gave me really works. I don't feel a thing.' _"Hey Sora, how you holding up...Sora? Sora?!" He comes to an abrupt stop once he realizes that the Inu-youkai is nowhere to be found. He has to wait two whole minutes before he sees a pink/white figure run into view. "Where the hell were you?!"

"Huh? I was right behind you."

"No baka, you were _way _behind me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I cannot keep up with your speed."

"…"

"…"

Five minutes later, the hanyou is once again running and jumping through the treetops.

"Sorry for haven become such a burden."

"Keh! Ridiculous!" He scoffs at the demon now on his back. "You're a full demon! You feel no shame being slower and weaker that a mere hanyou?"

"Well…the way I see it, my friend…what does it matter what we are? If a creature is strong, then they are strong. If they're weak, then they are weak. There are hanyous stronger than youkais, youkais stronger than hanyous, and even humans stronger than both. Have you not heard of the famed miko Kikyo? Or the legendary monk Miroku? The ruthless demon slayer Sango? And even Naraku was just a mere hanyou. Species is not the big deal beings try to make it out to be."

'_Wow…I wish everyone thought like that. You've just earned a bit more respect from me…' _"Hmpt, shut up unless you're telling me a direction so I can focus."

"Yessir!"

'_Damn it's already well past morning. How far away is this damn place?' _He takes a swift turn to the left via Sora's instruction for what feels like the hundredth time. _'I really hate carrying him around like this…it reminds me too much of Kagome…if she were here she'd be right here with me. No matter how much I would protest or how dangerous the situation might seem, she would be right along with me till' the end. We're the ultimate team. Her arrows and my Tessaiga…together we could do __**anything. **__I guess I must stop feeling sorry for myself. I gotta' admit that being with Sesshomaru has been a much needed distraction from thinking about her so often…I wonder—_

"Master Inuyasha?! Are you listening? We must slow down, we're approaching their village."

"Oh shit." His clawed feet dig into the ground in time to stop at the peak of a large hill. All he sees before him is an empty valley holding what looks like an entrance to cave. The cave however; is blocked up by a huge boulder with a seal plastered to the front. "Great, how the hell do we get in unnoticed?"

"Leave that to me." The Inu-youkai responds optimistically as he jumps off the hanyou's back. Inuyasha watches as he sinks to his knees while pressing his first two fingers on each hand together. "KAIHO!" The ground beneath them tremble a bit, before separating enough to form a nice sized hole.

"Eeeeh?!" The hanyou is obviously confused on how a demon from an opposing tribe would have access to such an opening.

"Eh, heh heh heh…"Sora scratches the back of his head nervously as a tint of red lights up his cheeks. "Well you see…I once had this forbidden love with a servant here and she built this passage way so I could visit her whenever I wished."

"Keh! Stay here." He commands, deciding not to comment on the awkward moment.

"But—"

"But nothing! Like you said you'll only be in the way!" _'Sorry Sora, I can't be responsible for you and Sesshomaru. There's no telling what could happen in there.'_

"Oh…"

"Besides, Momo would never forgive me if I let something happen to you. I'll see you in a few minutes." He adds smugly before disappearing into the darkness of the tunnel.

_'Finally a light!' _The hanyou had been wondering around in pitch darkness for the pass ten minutes before finally reaching the end of the tunnel. He sniffs around carefully before pushing the covering over the exit. _'Is this a matt?' _His shoulders groan in protest as he pulls his self up out of the floor. As he looks around he realizes that he is in a regular looking servant's quarter. _'This must belong to the woman he was involved with. Hmm, this is perfect. Most of the soldiers should be gone to war against Sesshomaru's tribe. I should be able to move about freely.' _His feet move lightly as he dares to step outside into the main hall of the servant quarters._ 'Where the hell could they be keeping him? The other servants must be hiding in one place to provide each other with some type of comfort during all this chaos.' _He thinks to his self before sneaking outside and racing towards the main imperial mansion. Everything around him is completely encased by large cave walls. There's no sun seeping through and the only light around is provided by lanterns and candles. All in all it seems as if the live like bats.

"Onii-sama, why won't you tell me what's going on?" Inuyasha's dog ears pick up on a soft faint voice echoing from above him. As he moves closer, his nose picks up on Kuma's scent and it's not long before he's hidden underneath the veranda in order to eases drop better. As he settles behind a boulder, he can't help but thank Kami that he and Sora decided to stop and soak in a river on their way in order to dull his scent.

"Mind your business; does it look like I have the time to answer your stupid questions Otouto?" Kuma's crude voice lashes out through the air.

"Well, you must learn to make the time!" The one who must be his little brother snaps back just as hotly although his voice somehow remains as light as a feather. "You left yesterday in order to make peace and now suddenly we are at war? What is the meaning of this!? What did you do?"

"Shut your mouth! I will not tell you again. Next time I will remind you to mind what I say with a fist to your face instead of words." All that follows this warning is a loud threatening growl and the sound of Kuma stomping away.

"Hmpt, you'd think he treat me better since I'm his little brother and soon to be mate. Obviously the Inuyasha wanted nothing to do with you." The remaining bear demon grumbles to his self before staring off into the distance. "Ah well…" _'Now's my chance!' _Inuyasha yanks out Tessaiga before flipping on to the balcony, the tip of his sword presses against the demon's throat before he gets a chance to process what just happened.

"Ano—"

"Shut up and you better not scream!" Inuyasha's voice is low and threatening and by the dangerous gleam in his eyes the bear demon can already figure that he's not one to be fucked with.

"Wasn't planning on it…?" His deep blue eyes are unrealistically innocent and calm for the situation at hand much to the hanyou's annoyance. He doesn't seem the least bit phased by the Inu-hanyou before him. He looks like Kuma in every way save his blue eyes and his brown hair comes down to his waist. And there is also the fact that he's much smaller in comparison; the bear youkai's frame actually matches his own. He also looks older than him but younger than Sesshomaru.

"Good, now tell me what you've done with Sesshomaru!"

"I've done nothing to Lord Sesshomaru." He states matter-of-factly and to the hanyou's awe he actually smiles at him. _'What the fuck? Is he not taking me seriously?' _

"You know what I mean smartass!"

"Well…hmm, I don't know. I don't think they've killed him yet…pardon me, I do hate conversing with someone whom name I do not even know. Will you tell me your name?"

"Don't worry about it." His sword presses deeper into the man's Adam's apple; almost piercing the flesh but not quite. Still, the youkai looks unalarmed. "Just show me where he is!"

"Well I'd be inclined to if you'd only tell me your name. I think it's a simple request, don't you?"

'_He'll take me to him willingly if I only tell him my name? Is this guy mentally ill?!' _"…Inuyasha."

"Aaah, the famed Hanoni Inuyasha. Well nice to be meeting your acquaintance. I am Kabu, Lord of the Southern Valleys." Kabu bows; using the more polite word for hanyou before moving around the sword with a speed that rivals Sesshomaru's and taking the hanyou's hand in a handshake. Of course he pulls away aggressively and ready to attack. "Oh? How rude. To think us bear demons are supposed to be the ones considered barbarians. I guess it can't be helped. Come. We'll take the back gardens to the dungeon so no one sees you." Inuyasha really doesn't trust him. But what choice does he have? With that in mind he follows the bear-youkai reluctantly with Tessaiga still drawn. It's not long before they are at the entrance of another cave. Kabu release the seal and steps aside with a friendly smile. "Here you are."

"You're not coming?"

"Of course not. The dungeon is no place for a prince like myself. I shall await your return in this very spot."

"Keh!" He knows it's pretty stupid to trust this youkai like this. This could obviously be a trap. _'I'm an idiot. Why else would he help me? But what else am I supposed to do? There's still a possibility that Sesshomaru could be down there.' _Without a second thought he steps down into the deep, dark tunnel and is met with stairs which he skips by jumping to the floor. Around him are an ample amount of empty cells. _'How the hell am I supposed to know which one he's in? I can't just go around calling his name.' _As if reading his mind, Kabu suddenly calls down to him. "He should be in cell eighteen, Inuyasha-kun~!"

'_Inuyasha-kun?' _He glares at the stairs with annoyance before racing towards the back of the room. _'Fifteen…Sixteen…Seventeen….Eighteen!' _The way he stops almost causes him to slip as he peers into the darkness of the cell. _'…He's not in here! So the bastard was lying, Kuso! They probably already killed him…I wasn't…able to…save him…what's that smell?' _His hand reaches up to touch his shoulder and when he stares at it, he finds it stained in his own blood. _'My wound must have reopened. Kuso! And I'm starting to feel the full effect of my injuries once more. Dammit! How the hell am I supposed to get out of here?'_ When he turns around he is shocked to find a bear demon soldier rushing at him with his sword drawn. "PAY ATTENTION YOU HALF-BREED IDIOT!" _'There's no time to move or counter!' _He had accidently dropped Tessaiga when the weight was too much for his injured arm.All he can do is wait for the pain to flow over him.

"DOKKASO!" Sesshomaru's poison claw renders the bear youkai to nothing but melting, rotting flesh. The stupefied hanyou just stares at his older brother with his mouth hanging open. _'He's…alive!'_

"Oh don't stand there with your mouth a gap Inuyasha. How many times must I save your life, hn?" An uncharacteristic smirk tugs playfully at his lips as he pushes his silky silver hair behind his ear.

**Author Note: **Yes, yes another cliff hanger. Anyway, let me know what yah' thought. Thanks for reading and the continued support! : ) Ah! And don't forget to check out that poll on my profile about my OCs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note: **I know, I know it has been REALLYlong time. But I haven't forgotten about this story and the many followers, promise! I have a legitimate reason; it's the end of the semester and I've had finals and what not but let me not bore you. I tried to make this one extra-long to make up for my M.I.A behavior.

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I definitely do NOT own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 8: Nani?!**

(Sesshomaru's POV)

"Y-y-y-you! What the—why the—you're not even—"

The daiyoukai's scrutinizing saffron eyes examine the hanyou as he continues to babble on in disbelief. _'Hmm, he is injured but it does not seem life threatening…it's a shame that this Sesshomaru has been reduced to even caring about such a thing.' _"Inuyasha hold your tongue."

"…Are you telling me shut up, you bastard?! I don't even know why I came here, I'm an idiot."

"And why exactly did you come here?"

"I was supposed to—"Sesshomaru's eyebrow raises when Inuyasha's sentence trails off embarrassingly. "I, uh…whatever what are you doing here? You're not even hurt!"

"Of course not, I'm no fool Inuyasha. I went after the bear demons with the intention of getting captured."

"Nani?!"

"Use your head. It would have been foolish and lethal to attack them all at once on my own. Even this Sesshomaru can admit that, but now that they have me "captured" this is the perfect opportunity. While most of the soldiers are on the battlefield fighting my imperial guards, I have the chance to work from within their territory and destroy every last one of them, starting with Kuma."

His elfish ears pick up on Inuyasha's almost inaudible scoff and his eyebrows furrow in annoyance. "What is it?"

"Nothing…your Kaasan was worried that's all…and…you're jus—"

"Wait a moment." Sesshomaru cuts him off suddenly and moves close enough to make the Inu-hanyou uncomfortable and back into the wall of the dungeon.

"N-Nani?!"

"I understand now. You are here because you thought I was in some type of danger. You had the strange idea that you were coming to _my _rescue?" Inuyasha can hear the laughter threatening to break through his well composed monotone voice.

"Fuck off bakayaro!"

"Hmpt." His arms move on either side of his brother and his hands press against the wall; trapping him in place. "How touching. Are you upset that you only became a nuisance and had to be saved once again?"

Unmistakable anger flashes in the young boy's golden eyes which only fuels the demon lord's slight sadistic nature. "Shut the hell up! I regret coming here to help you, I should have known better. I only felt sorry for you crazy mother, that's all…"

'_Could it be that he's actually here because he was concerned for me? My first thought is that my mother forced him here or promised him something…that's something I'll have to look in to because there's no doubt that this childish fool will not simply tell me his self.'_

"And anyway, I saved you from Kuma! What was with Mr. High-and-Mighty?! Aren't your senses supposed to be better than mine?" He tunes in, in time to hear him scorn sarcastically.

"My senses are far more superior to yours, yes."

"Then what the hell happened?"

"The only thing I can think of is the fact that I was covered in an assortment of blood and I was not able to pick out his scent in time. And as for not sensing him…all I can offer is the fact that I'm damn near perfect but not completely." The hanyou immediately rolls his eyes and tries to duck down under his arm, but Sesshomaru pushes him back in place.

"What now?"

"I still think it's pretty touching that you've come to my rescue—"He can't help but pause to allow a snicker to slip past his lips while Inuyasha growls at him ferociously. "So this Sesshomaru thinks you deserve a reward. A for effort, hn?"

"Stop toying with me!"

"I'm not, I'm serious and I know exactly what you'd appreciate."

"Keh!" The whole time Inuyasha had been trying his best to ignore his big brother. He knows he gets a kick out of teasing people with a temper, particularly him. The hanyou had made sure to also not make any extended eye-contact because he can't deny the fact that he's still flustered by all that's happened a couple of days ago. All the touching that has transpired has him flustered to even be this close to him but of course his pride keeps those thoughts in his subconscious. But when his aniki suddenly grabs his jaw, in a way now familiar to him, his eyes dash to meet matching gold ones. He can see Sesshomaru's lips coming closer to his own and he curses kami as his heart starts to beat frantically. "Y-yamero! I don't want that, s-stupid."

"Just be honest Inuyasha, I was not joking. If you just shut your mouth and quit your denial, you'd find that out."

"Tsk! Don't get ahead of yourself! I don—"He falls quiet as Sesshomaru's lips lower further and the demon lord takes notice of the hanyou's lack of struggle. Their lips just _barely _touch before they hear the sound of someone coming down the stairs into the cave. The Inu-youkais turn around instantly and face the intruder ready to attack but…it's only Kabu.

"Oh…" He stares at the Inu-brothers in obvious surprise. "Here I thought you were in trouble Inuyasha-san and came to help."

"You would help me against your own tribe?" Inuyasha blinks in shock at the suspiciously friendly bear youkai.

"Well, I would not kill them but I would stop them from killing you. Oh, Sesshomaru-sama, I see that you are alive and well, that's good."

"Hmpt, Kabu hn?"

"Yes, I'm glad you remember me but I do wish that we were meeting under better circumstances."

"Is that so? I could honestly care less." He scoffs matter-of-factly. "If you choose to get in my way then I won't hesitate to take your life."

"But of course Lord Sesshomaru, I would not dream of interfering with your plans." His smile didn't falter as he bowed to him to show his respect and sincerity.

"Hmpt." He turns his back to him indifferently and considers his options. _'I should start with killing him first. I have no idea of his capabilities or of what he could be planning. And I just do not like him, he too shady and deceptive. Yes, I think I'll kill him first. It's the least this Sesshomaru can do after they attempted to take my mother's and my otouto's lives.'_

"Oh hey Sesshomaru catch."

He doesn't turn around as Inuyasha tosses him a scroll and he simply catches it behind his back before staring at it and recognizing the imperial stamp.

"Your Kaasan told me to give that to you."

His halcyon eyes narrow in frustration as he scans the contents of the letter:

**Sesshomaru,**

**If you are reading this then that means that you purposely had yourself captured and I am sure of what your next course of action is. Do not, I repeat, do not take any unnecessary action. By that I mean, do not wage any form of war. Do not attack Kuma. This is a direct decree as the Lady of the Western Lands. Now I understand that their actions cannot go unpunished, so what I am ordering you to do is to abduct the young Ouji Kabu. This way we can offer him up for an almost impossible ransom and weaken their power and if we choose to attack them, their tribe will be too weak from lack of supplies, food, and valuables. If they choose not to pay the ransom, then we kill Kabu and prepare for war. Lastly, we must speak about your relationship with that hanyou Inuyasha. From what I can see you are both taken with each other and Kuma is after him. This could prove to be a problem since he could decide to capture him and our plan with Kabu would be pointless. **

** -Your Kaasan,**

** Lady Kazuna of the West**

'_Tsk, ridiculous. I can just rid of them all now. And what nonsense is she spewing now? Inuyasha and I? Taken with each other? That woman can be so ignorant. What does this Sesshomaru care if Kuma decides to take him? It is none of my concern.' _Even as he thinks this, he couldn't ignore the pang of guilt that surged through him. He knew his father would be disappointed in him for thinking that way and he also knew that thinking like this only defeats his efforts from the previous days of trying to make peace with the hanyou. And honestly he, his self, does not know how true these thoughts even are.

"Uh, well?" His otouto's voice snaps him back to reality and he tosses the scroll to him much to the hanyou's surprise. As Inuyasha was reading the last few sentences he heard his brother call Kabu over and before he could do anything; Sesshomaru chopped the unsuspecting bear youkai in the back of the neck, effectively knocking him out.

"Geez…"

"Let's go Inuyasha." After tossing the bear demon over his shoulder the Inu-youkais make their way back into the opening. After a quick explanation from Inuyasha and how he snuck it, it's not long before Sora spots two silver haired brothers climbing out of the hole he'd been waiting patiently at.

"OH! Master Inuyasha! Lord Sesshomaru! I'm so glad you guys made it out alright!"

"Keh, of course we did baka." Comes Inuyasha's reply while Sesshomaru completely ignores the servant boy.

"Ano…I-Is that Kabu-sama?"

"Yep." The hanyou answers before sliding down a nearby rock and clutching his shoulder painfully much to Sesshomaru's surprising "concern". _'He's lost too much blood, he needs medical attention now.' _"There's no time for this. We're going to fly." The daiyoukai emits his dust cloud and before long the group is soaring through the air back to the Inu-village. It only takes two hours this time around and it's not long before Sesshomaru finds his self landing and being greeted by his hysterical mother waiting at the palace gates.

"Oh, my dear boy! I thought that you were surely done for, did that Inuyasha really save your life?"

He scoffs at his mother and it takes all his self-control not to also roll his eyes at her. "Don't jest."

"Ah, then my suspicions were correct. Oh and I see you have abducted Kabu. Good."

"This all ridiculous, this Sesshomaru was handling the situation."

"Silence. I would be more inclined to take your advice if you weren't so nomadic. You are never here and insist upon roaming the country with that human girl and annoying little green imp. And you think you can come back whenever you like and play your proper role when the mood strikes you? It's things like this that still make me look upon you as a mere pup. Thanks to you we've lost more of our already endangered demons!"

The muscles in his jaw tense visibly with outrage before his emotionless façade captures his stone face once again. "Very well. Inuyasha go get tended to by our healer and prepare to depart tomorrow morning. You will be back in your human village on the seventh day."

"…Uh okay." Sesshomaru then disappears to his room with the intention of not seeing anyone until the sun rises. But of course his mother only allows him about twenty minutes of peace before intruding.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm resting?" Anyone who saw his stiff position would think otherwise. He is sitting on his futon, fully clothed and armored, with his back stiff and barely touching the wall. One leg is up while the other remains straight in what he thinks is comfort.

"We need to speak about Inuyasha as stated in the scroll."

"What about him now?"

"You plan on escorting him all the way back to the Musashi province?"

"Yes and?" His tone makes it apparent that he really has no more patience left in him for the day.

"And that is dangerous and foolish. The bear demon tribe will be on alert everywhere. We have their young prince and they are after the one you're planning on traveling with. Don't you think it better for Inuyasha to stay here?"

He stares at his mother in something he doesn't experience often; confusion. "Why suggest that and not him simply traveling on his own? Don't tell me you've grown to care for him now mother."

"Don't be ridiculous! Isn't it obvious?" She questions before sitting down lightly next to her son. "If he were to get captured you would be upset and concerned and go after him, would you not?"

'_Here she goes with this nonsense again. What makes her think that I've become so attached to __**Inuyasha**__?' _"I could care less mother." _'Is that really true?' _"Inuyasha is perfectly capable of taking care of his self…has been since he was a pup. And besides this conversation is pointless because I _will _be accompanying him."

"Why?! You are putting yourself at risk!"

"Because I do as I wish." He stares at her meaningfully before continuing. "And in any case I must retrieve jaken…."

"And visit that little human girl." She finishes for him in annoyance.

"Precisely, I'm done talking to you. Please leave my room Kaasan."

"Hmpt, as you wish." She gets up and leans over to whisper in his ear before she leaves. _'…What? How dare she?!' _He growls at her ridiculous form before she fleas the room. _'I swear she says the most foolish things. This Sesshomaru is happy that he has taken after his father and not that woman.' _The demon lord closes his eyes and decides to let sleep take over to relieve his self from his thoughts and of what his mother just whispered to him.

A few hours later, at Dawn, the Daiyoukai lord awoke and got his self ready to leave hastily. _'Knowing Inuyasha he probably isn't ready. I don't have the time to wait on him all morning.' _He makes his was down his corridor and slides the door open to the room his Otouto was occupying. When he peers inside, he's met with emptiness. _'Where the hell could he be?' _He rushes downstairs to the dining hall and is secretly relieved to find him sitting at the table with Sora and Momo; the little girl being in his lap and the other youkai sitting across from him.

"Is there any possibility that you'll be coming back for a visit Master Inuyasha?"

"Probably not." The hanyou answers his demon friend softly.

"Whyyyyyyyy?" Momo whines from his lap. "You don't like it here? You don't like Momo-chan and Sora-kun?"

"No it's not that! ...I… don't belong here."

"Well you are an Inu-youkai." Sora pipes in, earning a glare from the hanyou.

"You're not helping!"

"Oh woops."

"Inu-kun." Momo is on the verge of tears at this point. "Stay, stay please!"

"Sorry Momo, if I can, I promise to try and visit you. I'm not exactly welcomed here…" Sesshomaru can obviously hear the hint of regret and bitterness in his voice.

"Momo-chan welcomes you!" She pipes up anxiously.

"Yeah well yah' Lord and Lady doesn't." That sets her off and no one can stop her tears. "Hey kid its oka—"

"Inuyasha." All falls quiet, even Momo, when Sesshomaru finally makes his presence known.

"…what?"

"We must depart now."

"Yeah, alright." The hanyou stands and gives Momo hug before whispering. "I'll see you again sometime ok?"

"Ok Inu-kun." She sounds absolutely depressed but only hugs the fellow hanyou and decides to trust his words. "Don't forget me."

"Of course not." He ruffles her pinkish hair before Sora picks her up.

"Farewell Master Inuyasha. I hope to also see you again sometime."

"Yeah…ditto." He comments before turning around and following his brother to the palace gates and then through the village to the exit. It's not long before they are walking through the forest much like when they began their journey.

"Inuyasha."

"What?" The hanyou's eyes move to meet his brother's suspiciously. They are actually walking side-by-side instead of thirty meters apart.

"It seems you've become quite attached to those servants."

"Yeah I guess…so?"

"So." The daiyoukai pauses to ponder if he really means what he's about to say. "If that's the case…this Sesshomaru wouldn't mind if you decided to stop by the village to visit now and again."

"Really?" The Inu-hanyou was so surprised he actually stopped walking.

"Yes really." Sesshomaru just kept walking with his eyes closed. "I wouldn't mind at all. Rin **is **staying in **your **territory, it'd only be right for me to offer."

"Oh…well…um I'll keep that…in mind."

"Very well, let's go and don't drag behind."

Both of the brothers have to admit that the journey back was actually…dare they say "fun". Instead of walking for hours on end in silence they actually…talked. They talked about his own life in the castle and Inuyasha's life as a hanyou. They chatted about the details in Naraku's defeat and the Band of Seven. Of course one wouldn't go as far as to say they were acting like friends but it was the most enjoyable time they've spent together for an extended period of time. They ended up staying in the clearing they stopped in on their way to the village where to the hanyou's surprise, confusion and relief the youkai lord kept his hands to his self. On the seventh day they find themselves, by midafternoon, a mere half a mile away from Kaede's village.

"So you're actually going all the way to the village?" Inuyasha asks from beside his brother.

"Yes, I'm sure I've punished Jaken long enough with the humans."

"Ha. Hope the bastard is miserable."

"Hmpt, indeed."

"Can I ask you something?" He requests suddenly.

"…I suppose."

"Why did you want Kaede to take Rin all of a sudden? I thought you two were like joined at the hip."

"Well that's simple." The demon lord starts as his golden gaze wonders up to the deep blue sky. "Rin has never been good with humans, ever since that wolf idiot slaughtered her and her village. There was once a now dead monk who made me realize that she actually needs to be with humans. Many times she was actually in danger with me and once she even died again and this Sesshomaru could not revive her. My Kaasan had to do it. So right now I think this is best for her."

"Are you planning on her traveling with you when she's older?"

"That's entirely up to her." As their conversation continues, his mind wonders to something that has been bothering the young lord for the whole trip. _'There has been absolutely no trace of any bear youkai. Something's not right; I highly doubt that our guards actually annihilated them on their own. So where in the world are they?' _

"And—"A sudden gust of wind interrupts the hanyou and all falls silent. The breeze had carried the heavy sent of blood. Lots of blood. Human blood. Sesshomaru is even able to pick out the scent of blood from the old miko, monk, and female slayer but to his solace none from Rin. In the very next second Inuyasha is running with all his might with Tessaiga drawn in blind fury. He stays close behind and in a flash the space between them and the village is non-existent. Immediately, they are met with black smoke everywhere and fires burning furiously across crops and huts. There's so much blood that the demon lord actually feels a bit sick. There's nothing but human bodies littered ALL OVER the small village as far as the eye can see.

"M-M-IROKU! SANGO! BABA!" Inuyasha is running around searching for his comrades desperately. The Daiyoukai follows his nose and the brothers end up in the same place, near the Bone Eater's Well. The demon slayer is holding Kaede in her arms and the monk is on constant alert in front of a scared and shaken Rin when they arrive.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku shouts in obvious relief when he realizes it's his hanyou friend and not another threat.

"What the hell happened?"

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin runs crying to her adored savior; causing Jaken to jump out of his hiding place within the well.

"Oh Sesshomaru-sama! It was horrible, I'm so glad you're here." The idiot goes on to blubber with big ugly tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"Are you injured Rin?" He looks down at the little girl clinging to his kimono intently. He can clearly see that the monk and demon slayer has multiple wounds all over their bodies.

"No my Lord, Miroku-sama and Lady Sango protected me."

"Sesshomaru-sama, do you not care for Jaken?" The imp pipes up obviously heartbroken.

"Jaken." He finally acknowledges the creature. "What happened here?"

"Lord Sesshomaru, the bear youkai attacked us! Kuma was there and he said he remembered you mentioning Inuyasha was from the Musashi Province and that was your worst blunder. He said next time he'll wipe out the whole village and that this is just a warning. He also mentioned that if you don't return Kabu and also hand over the hanyou Inuyasha, he'll do the same to your village."

"What?!" Sesshomaru can barely control the flash of red that engulfs his eyes in rage. "How dare—"

"Lady Kaede!" A sudden scream from Sango captures everyone's attention. Soon after her shriek she bursts into tears and Inuyasha falls on his knees next to her. It's obvious that the old miko in the slayer's arms is dead. The howl that escapes his Otouto is heart wrenching and chilling to those around him. All the demon lord can do is watch as Rin and Sango cry their eyes out and Inuyasha tries his hardest not to while the monk prays silently.

"Kaede-baba, I will avenge your death. You have my word. I won't let the bastard get away with this." Inuyasha growls heatedly before standing up preparing to do Kami knows what.

Before he can move however Sesshomaru reaches out and grabs his arm.

"What?!" He snarls at him viciously.

"Come." He doesn't wait for an answer and simply drags the hanyou into the woods located near the well.

"What Sesshomaru?! Dammit I don't have time for this!"

"You plan on taking on Kuma and his army by yourself?"

"No shit!"

"Impossible fool! You'll be killed before you can even put up a fight." He snaps at the idiot before him.

"I don't care what you have to say! I'm not weak, I'll kill this guy no problem. I'll avenge Kaede's death no matter what and there's nothing you can say to stop me."

"Think you fool! If you do this, there will be no poin—"

"I don't give a shit! There's nothing you can say to stop me Sesshomaru!"

A violent smack sound echo around the trees as he brings his hand down across his Otouto's face; sending him to the floor and causing blood to spill from the corner of his mouth!

"What the hell?! Do you want to fight!?"

"Urasai Inuyasha." His voice is stern enough to quiet the hanyou for a few seconds. "If you run after Kuma, you'll only end up dying in vain. Unlike you, I think that miko had a brain, so you tell me would she want that?"

"…"

"Exactly. You mustn't do anything rash. You'll only end up getting more people killed."

"WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO DO THEN? AM I JUST SUPPOSE TO LET THE BASTARD GET AWAY WITH THIS?!"

"Of course not. I have a solution to your problem."

"I'm listening."

'_I can't believe I'm about to say this. Otosan I'm sure after this, I don't owe you or Inuyasha anything more.' _"Become my mate." The demon lord announces out loud what his mother had whispered in his ear two days ago.

"N-Nani? Your WHAT?" Inuyasha's eyes damn near grow to the size of dinner plates.

"You heard me, I will not repeat myself." He spits out through clenched teeth.

"Why the hell would I do something like that? What does that have to with anything? Like where the hell did this come from Sesshomaru?" By now the Inu-hanyou's face is a deep shade of scarlet.

"If you become my mate, for one thing your territory and mine will become one under our rule so this area would come under my direct protection and if he did something like this then he would be waging a full out war. Not just a battle between two tribes, the alliances would be brought in and Kuma is much too scared to take it that far. Secondly, while he's thrown off by this new development it'll be a perfect opportunity to take advantage of our hostage Kabu and surprise attack them. Lastly, my Kaasan is planning of forcing me into proper Lordship which means I would have to find a mate and seeing as I don't trust anyone and to keep the bloodline pure…you're the most suitable choice."

The whole time the hanyou's mouth was just open in shock. "I-I hear what you're saying but I really don't thin—"

"Think it over. I'll give you until sunset. Until then bury the dead and take care of your comrades. I'll be back at sundown for your answer."

"But—"All Inuyasha sees is his brother's retreating back before he's left alone with his thoughts. "We're brothers!"

**Author Note: **So there it was! I definitely need feedback on this one because I almost didn't post it..So yeah, comments and constructive criticism always welcomed! Again sorry for being so M.I.A


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **Alright I didn't wait too long this time. Thanks for all the awesome reviews, the really make me smile But without any delay, let's see what has happened to our favorite hanyou!

**Disclaimer: **By the way that hanyou or the show he appears in does not belong to me! (O.O)

**Chapter 9: Decisions**

(Inuyasha's POV)

'_What the hell is he thinking? He wants me to be his mate?! He's a man, he's my brother, we hate each other, he's __**Sesshomaru**__! Is becoming his mate really the only way to avenge Kaede?' _The silver-haired hanyou wonders to his self as he buries yet another dead villager. Sango and Miroku are getting tended to by some of the few remaining villagers. He and some of the uninjured men from the village have taken up the task of giving the dead a proper burial. _'All these innocent women and children have died all because of me…I wouldn't only be avenging Kaede but also all of these people…Gah! There has to be another way. I don't need his sorry ass __**protection; **__I can handle this by myself whether he thinks so or not! ...but if I can't Kuma will attack again and everyone else will be in danger. Kami, Sango is already with child, how could I forgive myself if something happened to her and her baby?!' _

"Master Inuyasha?"

"Huh?"

"That was the last villager, we're done."

"Oh…go help the injured then." He orders tiredly before glancing up at the orange-sun kissed sky.

"Yes sir." The men's footsteps fade into nothing as his thoughts consume him once again. _'Sesshomaru said he'd be back by sun down for my answer.' _He squints at the mocking sun as it seems to sink farther past the horizon. _'What the hell is my answer exactly? Maybe I could get some advice from Sango and Miroku.' _His feet make the painful journey to Kaede's hut and soon he's stepping through the little hut. He's met by a patched up monk and demon slayer and to his surprise a little demon fox.

"Inuyasha!"

"Shippo, when did you get here?"

"Just a moment ago, I can't believe you let this happen! You're supposed to protect these peo—GAAAH!"

A sharp punch to the top of the head stops his sentence short. "Can it will yah'?"

A little whimper escapes the fox boy as he glares at the hanyou. "If only Kagome was here…"

"keh! Miroku, Sango we need to talk about something."

"Hn, what is it?" The next few minutes are spent with Inuyasha filling in his friends on what happened the past seven days. (Excluding the touching and kissing of course!) And finally he ends with the conversation that transpired a couple hours ago.

"Sesshomaru asked you to be his mate?" Shippo's eyes look like they're about to pop out of his head.

"That's what I just said, isn't it baka?!" He grumbles at him before crossing his arms indignantly. "Anyway, I'm planning on saying no but what do you guys think?"

"Well." Sango starts. "It's a good plan and strategy. It also increases everyone's chances of survival…including your own…"

"Are you actually considering that I say yes!? We're both men!"

"As strange as it may seem, especially to someone like me," Miroku cuts in. "Men being together isn't really an odd thing in the youkai world."

"We're both brothers!" He insists.

"Although less common, neither is incest." Sango adds.

"I say you do it Inuyasha! You got us in this mess!" Shippo pipes in suddenly.

"Shippo!" Sango and Miroku shout together in defense.

"What's that pipsqueak?!"

"You should do it, avenge everyone's death, and then everything will be over with." The fox demon explains as if it's the simplest thing in the world.

"What are you saying? I may not know much about youkai customs, but I do know that mating is something that lasts for life. It's not as if I can just cancel it after we defeat Kuma."

"That may be true." Shippo continues. "But that doesn't mean you guys have to have anything to do with each other. I mean it's Sesshomaru, it's not like he's gonna' want to have anything to do with you once all this is settled. It's not as if he's gonna' ask you to move into the palace and live with him like a real mate."

"…" '_He's absolutely right! Why am I making a big deal out of this? It's just going to be some stupid title and way for him not to look for a real mate while pleasing his mother and strengthening his political royal life.' _"Yeah…you're right."

"Of course I am!"

The monk couldn't help but notice how quiet his hanyou friend got and can't help but think that deep down somewhere that actually bothers him. "Well, in the case that he does expect you to carry out all the duties of being a proper mate, how does he expect you bare him an heir?"

"…" Shippo's eyes grow wide in horror.

"…" All Sango can do is resist the urge to burst into laughter.

"…..NANI?!" Once again people stop outside of Kaede's hut as crows flee the trees, located behind the hut, from the noise within. "How the?! What the?! !$#%!# #!$!" 

"Inuyasha." Miroku hides his chuckle is his sleeve. "Calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down, Kuso! That's so—"

"Master Inuyasha." Everyone's attention turns to the entrance of the hut to find Rin poking her inside.

"Nani?"

"Lord Sesshomaru is back. He has told me to come and tell you to meet him in the forest by the Bone Eater's Well with your answer."

"Kuso! Maybe if I just run awa—"

"He also said don't try his patience by keeping him waiting too long."

The hanyou only sighs as he stands and walks towards the inevitable. _'I don't even know what I'm going to say! I thought I was going to say no but now…I'm not too sure. If Shippo is right then it really shouldn't be any big deal. I wouldn't have to do anything with him but…' _His eyebrows furrow as he walks past the trees, leading him deeper into the woods. _'But what? Would that bother me? Well of course not! That's what I would prefer…right?' _His attention shifts away from his thoughts as he approaches a clearing. There his aniki is sitting up on a branch in a tree as fireflies surround him everywhere. The sky is turning a deep dark bluish-purple and the stars are shinning brilliantly; giving the demon lord a look of pure beauty and perfection. _'Kuso, why must he look so…perfect?'_

"Inuyasha, what is your answer?"

"…" The hanyou opens his mouth but when no words come out he just closes it lamely.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"**Inuyasha!**"

"Ok, ok! Wait dammit', I'm thinking!"

"Stop wasting time, it is a yes or no question."

"Urasai!"

His dog ears pick up on the Daiyoukai light sigh as he closes his eyes in irritation.

"Uh, I have a q-question."

"What is it?"

"H-How umm…do you e-expect…" The Inu-youkai's eyes open in time to catch the deep blush across the hanyou's frantic face. "How d-do you expect to get a-an heir…?"

"I was simply planning on bestowing that position upon Rin if she wanted it."

"And if she didn't?"

"Then we would cross that bridge when we came to it." _'He said we, not I…as in we would still—"_

The hanyou shakes his head slightly as he barks more questions. "What would your people think? Would they accept a hanyou as your mate and a human as an heir? And your mother, could she possibly let this happen? And what about…what about you? Can you really be okay with something like this?"

"As far as my mother is concerned; this was actually her idea."

"Really?!" _'No way!'_

"Yes, well the part about you being my mate yes but as far as Rin, she will just have to get over it. If you chose to be my mate then I'll be in full power and she will not have any rule over me."

"I thought you did not want to rule? I remember you saying that you don't want something you just acquired through death."

"Hn? You actually pay quite a lot of attention, don't you Inuyasha? Yes I said that but I'm willing to put my personal feeling aside to protect the ones we care about and to protect our village."

"…" '_Oh Kami, every time he says "we" or "our" my stupid heart skips a beat.' _

"Now to finish answering your questions, as far as what my people would think this Sesshomaru could absolutely care less. What they think is no concern of mine, as long as they hold their tongue around me."

"…And what about you?" Inuyasha prompts; waiting anxiously for the most important part to be answered.

"Well of course I do not care if Rin is my heir but as for you…" He trails off for a moment before finally jumping down from the tree and approaching his Otouto. "I'm not too sure." _'He's not too sure? What the hell does that mean?' _He thinks furiously as Sesshomaru stops mere inches before him. "Being around you no longer makes me sick. Touching you" His hand moves up to stroke the hanyou's cheek. "Isn't something I'm completely against. And this" The whole time he's been speaking, his lips had slowly been getting closer to the younger Inu-youkai. And when he said "this" their lips finally connected in a sweet and short yet passionate kiss. "Has become something I don't really mind doing."

"…" The Inu-hanyou's mind is all mush at the moment and his heart is beating so wildly he's positive that Sesshomaru must be able to hear it.

"So I'll ask you one more time." Sesshomaru continues after a moment of loud silence. Inuyasha doesn't flinch away when the Daiyoukai lord grabs his face and makes him stare up at him. "Inuyasha, will you be this Sesshomaru's mate?"

'_There's only one answer that comes to mind.' _"…Yes."

He doesn't bother to hide the small smirk that tugs at his lips as he lets go of his little brother's face. "Good. We need to leave immediately. I have sent Jaken back to the village with word of this arrangement. My Kaasan should be getting everything ready so we can get this done as soon as possible. Jaken should be there within another day or so."

"What?! You already sent him? What if I had said no?!"

"Hmpt." He simply turns his back to him with a scoff.

'_This arrogant bastard! Don't act like I wasn't gonna' say no, Keh! Wait!' _"We're just going to leave? What if Kuma comes back to attack them again while we're gone?"

"I've also taken care of that. The alliances that we have with demon tribes around this province will serve as protection until we are mated."

"Oh."

"So go let your humans know we are leaving."

"Alright." It doesn't take long for him to inform Miroku and Sango about what's going on. "So you guys better be alright when I get back."

"Of course." Miroku reassures.

"Don't worry." The slayer also reassures her hanyou friend with a smile.

"Have fun with Sesshomaru." Shippo giggles which earns him another lump on the top of his head.

"Ja ne." He shouts as he races towards where he knows his future mate is waiting.

"Ready?"

"Hai!" They set out quickly with only the moon providing them with light. The journey has now become a very familiar one to him so he has no problem with keeping up with his brother since he knows where he's going. The brothers are relatively quiet but this time it is not an uncomfortable silence. Both of them want to get this matter settled with the bear tribe as soon as possible. When they reach the clearing they only rest an hour before setting out again instead of spending all night. Because of their decision they reach the Inu-village in a little less than a day in a half rather than two days. Again they are met by the two stoic guards who pull the stone doors apart, allowing them entry. A quick dash later, they are in front of the palace gates. _'Damn I'm exhausted.' _

"Ah, my darling boy you're back!" Almost instantly they are greeted by Lady Kazuna. "Oh and you too my stepson, soon to be son-in-law." _'Kami she makes it sound grosser than it already is!' _"Come, come we have much to do."

"What?"

"You must get ready, of course!"

"Why—hey!" He growls as he's pushed towards the palace by a bunch of female servants. "What are yah' doing? Let me go!"

"We're sorry but we must get you ready for Sesshomaru-sama, L-." She stops short as if deep in thought. "Would you prefer we call you Lord Inuyasha or Lady Inuyasha?"

"NANI? Why in the hell would you call me **LADY**?!"

"Well you are Lord Sesshomaru's intended."

"Ugh! Just call me Inuyasha!"

"Oh that's completely inappropriate." She shakes her head as she pushes the hanyou into a room with the other servants close behind.

"Greetings Inuyasha-sama!"

"Who the—Sora? Kabu?" He squints as both of the idiots smile at him.

"Congratulations Inuyasha-kun." Kabu smiles at him brightly. "I knew I could sense a connection between you two."

"Shut up! We're only doing this because of your brother. And anyway what are you doing here? Are they just letting you roam around without being locked up?"

"I convinced Lady Kazuna that I would not try to escape."

"And she believed you?!" _'What the hell?' _

"Well I am here aren't I? This is wonderful, it feels like a vacation!"

"Unbelievable." He mutters as a servant begins to pull off his robe of the fire rat. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"I must get you ready, my lord." _'Oh kami, is it too late to change my mind?' _

"Inuyasha relax. " Sora speaks up, sensing his friend's anxiety.

"I know I don't know much about demons but I thought mating was no big deal? This seems like a human wedding ceremony!"

"Well it still isn't as big a deal as that." He starts to explain. "But you're right, most matings are private but this is a royal mating so it's different."

"Ridiculous." He scoffs as someone attempts to pull a comb through his untamable silver locks.

After thirty minutes of irritating primping, they finally deem him ready. Kabu and Sora's head tilt to the side in union as they take in the hanyou's appearance. His usual garments have been completely replaced with imperial clothing. He furiously refused to wear a more female-style kimono which doesn't consist of the typical pants part like most male kimonos. His kimono is completely pure white with gold accents on the big sleeves. The designs make many curves and intricate lines with an occasional butterfly here and there. His hakama is also gold. The bottom pants part is completely white and the obi is all gold. The obi is bigger than he's use to and ties in the back in an intricate knot. After ten minutes of arguing they had convinced him to put on boots similar to Sesshomaru's but gold in color. As for his hair he refused to have it combed into a bun or headdress but they managed to get it braided into one beautiful fish-tale braid flowing down his back. Of course he did not allow any make up to touch his face but he did allow them to paint the traditional crescent moon mark in red on the middle of his forehead (matching Kazuna's, his father's, and Sesshomaru's.). The same mark is also on the back of his kimono in gold.

"Wow…Inuyasha-sama, you look…wow…. Just wow." Sora whispers in awe.

"Urasai!" To his annoyance an angry blush takes its' place across his cheeks.

"No really….wow!" He insists.

"I swear to Kami—"

"My, my, my what elegance!" Kabu interrupts as he walks in a circle around the hanyou; studying him. "I see why my Oni-sama is so taken with you! If I was alpha I'd be so jealous of Sesshomaru." He actually giggles before throwing the hanyou a wink.

"If you guys don't shut the hell up, I'll tear you apart with Tessaiga!"

Sora bows as Kabu snickers at the red hanyou. "Whatever you say gorgeous."

The growl that emits from his chest would be scary enough to intimidate anyone else but the bear youkai who simply smiles at him.

"Lord Inuyasha, it is time for you to meet with your lord." A servant pipes in with her head bowed.

"Oh great." He grumbles sarcastically as they make their way into the gardens. What he notices instantly is that there are a lot more demons in the palace than before. And last time he, Sesshomaru, and his mother were the only Inu-youkai with silver hair but now he sees a handful with the signature trademark. "Sora, who are all these youkai?"

"Family."

"Family?"

"Yes, like your cousins and aunts and uncles. Most are from Lady Kazuna's side but there are a few from the late Inu no Taisho-sama."

"Hmm…" _'They're pretty much all staring at me in disgust. Keh, I have a feeling that it's more because I'm a hanyou than the fact that I'm Sesshomaru's brother.' _

"Here we are Lord Inuyasha, I wish you luck." Sora bows before taking his leave. This mating is only allowed view from the family and royal council to make it official. As he approaches the front of the garden he can see Sesshomaru waiting for him in front of a councilman. He too refused to have anything done to his hair or face and is practically wearing the same thing as him except his kimono is more detailed and is imperial red instead of gold.

Much to his surprise he feels nothing but calm as he takes his place in front of his aniki. All the feelings of nervousness and apprehension just evaporated. He can't help but look up into his eyes as the councilman begins to drone on about something he's not even listening to. He can't tell whether or not Sesshomaru is paying attention either because of the intense way he's staring at him. His matching gold eyes are almost smothering him. But finally, he's snapped out of his daze when he notices the Daiyoukai lord pick up something. _'A feather? What's that for?' _He simply watches as Sesshomaru dips the tip in red ink and signs a big scroll the councilman had been holding. When he hands it to him he does the same although his common sense tells him to read the damn thing at least.

"Now you may now make the bond permanent." He bows before rolling up the scroll. _'What does that mean?' _His question is answered when the demon lord steps forward and places his hand on his left cheek. _'Is he about to kiss me in front of all these people?!' _As he watches him approach he can do nothing but close his eyes. What catches him off guard is when he tilts his head to the side, making the hanyou expose his neck, and sinks his fangs into his neck right under his jaw.

"AAARRGH!" _'KUSO! AGAIN WITH THIS? THIS TIME HE BIT THE OTHER SIDE TOO! WHAT THE HELL?!' _

"The bond is made." The councilman announces as the youkais watching clap appropriately. Inuyasha glares as Sesshomaru grabs his wrists and pulls him past congratulating demons. Many demons approach them giving their false blessings and congratulations but Inuyasha doesn't pay attention to a single youkai. He's too pissed! After forty-five minutes of trying to get away they finally find themselves in Sesshomaru's chambers. "I thought we'd never escape."

"Why did you bite me again?!"

"That's what is needed to make the mating complete."

"Then why'd you bite me before?"

"Before Inuyasha." He sounds clearly exasperated. "I bite you in the wrong spot. I bite you on the left instead of the right."

"Ugh, demons are too complicated." He complains as he flops down on the welcoming futon.

"…"

"Now what?" He asks when he realizes his brother's and now mate's silence. "What do you think?"

"Huh?" He looks up in time to see a smirk before the Inu-youkai settles down on the futon and straddles the unsuspecting hanyou. "W-w-w-w-what're you doing?"

"What else Inuyasha? We must mate to make this complete."

"What?! I thought the bite made it complete!"

"No, use your head. What do you think mating means? We must do it at least once."

'_Oh kami, did he just say do __**it**__?'_ "N-No way!"

"Yes way." The lord smirks as he slips his obi off then his kimono and soon his hakama follows.

"Put your clothes back on!"

"Take yours off." He counters pulling off the hanyou's obi and spreading his legs.

"Cho-Choutto matte Kudasai!" _'This isn't happening!..."_

**Author's note: **There it is! How will Inuyasha get out of this one? Will he get out of it? Who know! Lol. Thanks for reading. Please review


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **So this chapter would have been posted earlier if I hadn't have gotten wrapped up in watching Kyou Kara Maou and kuroshitsuji/black butler and re-reading Hana Kimi. But I haven't been away too long and we'll just say this is my Christmas, or holiday gift, to my readers. (^_^) Oh and yes **lemon warning **for this chapter. ;)

**Disclaimer: **Even though it would be the best X-mas gift, I do not own Inuyasha!

**Chapter 10: Getting Down to Business**

(Inuyasha's POV)

"Sesshomaru let me go! This is way too far for a joke!"

"Inuyasha I do not "joke", you should know this by now." The daiyoukai sighs impatiently before pulling away the remainder of the hanyou's clothing. "Just relax."

"B-Bakayaro! How could I?!" He shouts back as he attempts to push his brother off of him. He realizes that his efforts are in vain when Sesshomaru simply grabs both his wrists in one of his hands and shackles them above the Inu-hanyou's head. "Yamero!" He continues to squirm and writhe; making it very difficult for the demon lord to do anything, let alone be intimate with him.

"Inuyasha! Stop this struggling at once!" He can't help but notice the way his voice rises in irritation but what really confuses him is the paralyzing shock that runs through his body. _'What the hell was that?' _It's only when Sesshomaru's hands start to roam and caress his body that he notices his body had automatically stopped struggling against him. _'What's going on? My body is barely responding to me. Why?' _His attempts to push the Inu-youkai away are weak and halfhearted compared to earlier.

"Don't you get it Inuyasha?"

"Wha-?"

"You cannot resist or disobey this Sesshomaru. I'm your mate and your alpha. Even though you're a hanyou, your demon blood cannot help but to want to please and obey me."

"What?!" _'Is he serious?!' _"You didn't tell me all of this before I made my decision!"

"It wasn't relevant. Now enough talk."

"No not enough—Aaah!" His sentence is cut short when he feels his aniki's hand grasp his length; effectively distracting him. His hand continues on to squeeze and rub down between his legs; causing the hanyou to blush madly and shiver with pleasure.

"Y-Yamero…Sesshomaru." He's absolutely appalled at the sound of his own voice. His command comes out as more of a moan of want and need than what was intended.

"Just relax and enjoy Inuyasha." The demon lord whispers in his ear before giving a low sexy growl that almost makes the hanyou lose it right then and there. _'Kuso…stupid traitor…' _He curses his body as another wave of pleasure overcomes him as his aniki continues to rub him vigorously. Sesshomaru's tongue seems to leave a trail of fire as he licks his neck, collar bone, and chest sensually. _'Maybe I should just let hi—'_

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Comes a loud, shrill voice from the other side of the door. And of course it belongs to none other than Jaken.

"…"

"…"

"What is it Jaken?" Sesshomaru glares at the door angrily before sitting up. "It had better be important."

"Yes, my lord. Your grandmother is about to leave and has asked me to fetch you for a moment."

"…"

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

"I'm coming." Inuyasha watches as he pulls his clothes back on and can't help but wonder how far he was willing to let him go. "Inuyasha."

"Huh?"

"Do **not **get dressed and do **not **go anywhere."

"Eeeh?!" The Daiyoukai just leaves him lying on the futon in his stupor. _'Kuso, there's that feeling again. It's like I __**have **__to listen to him! Unbelievable!' _His anger disappears however when his eyes wonder over to the veranda. His gold eyes shine as the last rays of light disappear past the horizon and darkness begins to take over the sky. Little glimmers of light are soon visible as stars take their place in the heavens. As he watches the beautiful scene he can't help but think something's missing…_'…Where's the moon?...huh!' _"WHERE'S THE MOON!" Suddenly night completely captures the sky and Inuyasha can feel his transformation take over him. _'No, no, no, no!' _A quick glance at the basin full of water in the corner of the room confirms his nightmare. Instead of his silver locks, he is met with long black human hair. His eyes, of course, are no longer gold but instead are dark brown. His fangs, claws, and heighted sense of smell, hearing, and sight have all disappeared. _'How the hell could I have forgotten that tonight is the night of the new moon? Oh kami, I have to get out of here before—huh?'_

"No one is to disturb me until morning, understood?" The hanyou, or rather human, couldn't sense when the demon lord had came back to the room.

"Yes my lord." He can barely hear the servants' responses before the door begins to slide open.

"Aaah!"

"…Inuyasha…what are you doing?"

He had thrown his self on the futon and covered his self with a blanket. "Uh, n-nothing."

"…" Inuyasha can feel the dip in the futon; signifying that his brother had sat down next to him. A faint rustling sound also informs him that he's once again removing his clothing.

"Ano…S-Sesshomaru?"

"What is it?"

"Can this wait till' tomorrow?"

"No." His reply is blunt and leaves no room for argument.

"Why!"

"What is wrong with you? Don't speak to me from under the blanket." The Inu-youkai scowls before yanking at the covering.

"YAMERO!"

"…Inuyasha, what the hell is wrong with you?" He growls before yanking the blanket completely off.

"DON'T…look…at me…"

"…"

"Look, I know I'm disgusting. I'll just leave right now so you don't have to blow your top."

"…" His face remains stoic and unreadable.

"Tsk." He stands after the lack of response and grabs his clothes before rushing towards the door. What stops him short is when his brother grabs him around the waist.

"Where are you going?"

"What do you mean? I'm leaving. Don't you realize that I'm human? Surely, you don't want to be anywhere near me—!" Sesshomaru silences the idiot by pulling him into a rough but passionate kiss.

"W-W-Wha—"

"Silence." He growls out; sending a shiver down the human hanyou's spine before pushing him down on the plush futon. The daiyoukai soon follows and presses their pelvises together, sending jolts of fire and pleasure through their bodies. "I don't want to hear anything else from you unless they're moans of pleasure or screams of desire."

'_Nani?!' _His face heats up madly as the demon lord gives him another rough kiss before turning his little brother over on his stomach. The hanyou simply clutches the sheets in anticipation and closes his eyes nervously, knowing there's nothing he can do to stop his mate. He spares one glance over his shoulder and finds his aniki rubbing some type of oil all over his member in preparation. _'Oh Kami, why does he have to be so __**big**__?! Please just remember that I'm human.' _One sharp thrust of his hips brings him half way into his Otouto and one more thrust buries him deep within the hanyou.

The pain and shock had been so overwhelming that when the Inu-hanyou opened his mouth to scream the sound caught in his throat and no noise escaped his lips. Both brothers lay there panting for about thirty seconds before Sesshomaru whispers into his ear. "Sorry Inuyasha, I don't think I can wait any longer."

"Hah…hah…be gentle…"

"…I'll try." He responds before bucking his hips once more against his mate. But after a moment the demon lord can't help his self and finds his self damn near slamming into his human brother.

"Nnngh!...Aaaah…Mmmm! S-S-Sesshooomaru! Nngh!"

"Ah Inuyasha, bear…with it…" He grunts out before speeding up to an unbelievable pace.

'_Oh kami…I can't take it!' _The hanyou can't figure out which part is harder to take. The unbearable and immense pain or…the unrelenting and bittersweet pleasure. He manages to keep his shouts and moan to a minimum for a few minutes but when the daiyoukai starts pounding into him harder he loses it. "AAAH! SESSHOMARU! AAAH, OH KAMI! MMMMPH, NNNGH!" His face turns redder in embarrassment as his voice echoes in their ears. Tears of pain and bliss frame his eyes threatening to spill out at any moment. "Y-You…hah, hah…I'm—Nngh…h-human…b-ba—aah!—ka."

The demon lord can't help but notice the strain in his voice and pulls out of him to turn him over on his back.

"W-What are you—AAAH!"

He cuts him off by shoving back into him deeply. He watches intently as his face contorts in pain and pleasure and waits patiently for the hanyou to open his eyes

When he finally does, the Inu-youkai almost laughs at his shocked expression. "W-What a-are you doing? This is embarrassing! Why do we have to face each other?!"

"Urasai. Remember what I told you earlier? No talking."

"But—Nnngh!" He moans out as the demon man continues to grind inside of him. As he pushes deeper into him Sesshomaru lavishes him in kisses and love bites all over his neck and chest while his hands caress his body and pinch his Otouto's nubs.

"Aaaaah…ugh…Sesshomaru, Nnngh…"

"Yes, my mate?"

'_Oh kami, my mate?…' _"I-I-I'm going…hah!"

"Mmmm, Inuyasha you're so tight. You must be a virgin."

"Urasai! You said no unnecessary t-talking!" He exclaims indignantly as another surge of pleasure rushes over his body. "Aaah! I'm going to-!" He sees nothing but white as pleasure and bliss takes over his mind and body. As he climaxes he squeezes around the Daiyoukai making him spill his seed into him at the same time.

"Hah...hah…hah…" As he rides out the last moments of his climax, Sesshomaru collapses on top of him and the hanyou finds it hard to keep his eyes from closing. Almost immediately sleep claims him as his victim…

'

The next morning he's woken up by voices around him. _'Hn? It must be morning already…this is the first time I've slept on the night of the new moon. Do I feel so safe around Sesshomaru? Speaking of which… this voice…is Jaken's…and Sesshomaru's.'_

"Yes my lord. Kuma has sent this scroll back with one of our guards that had been captured."

"Understoo—"

"Let me see it!" The hanyou shoots up suddenly; scaring the bejesus out of the little green imp.

"You stupid han—"

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru growls at the little demon in outrage. "This stupid hanyou is now your lord and you shall treat him with the utmost respect unless you plan on an early death!"

"Y-Yes Sesshomaru-sama." The shocked idiot bows to the equally shocked Inuyasha before muttering. "Please do accept my humblest apologies Lord Inuyasha."

"Yeah, whatever pipsqueak, just give me the damn scroll."

"This was meant for Sessho—"

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru's eyes narrow at him dangerously. "Are you refusing to do what your master has told you?"

"N-No! Please do excuse me!" He exclaims nervously as sweat breaks out all over his bald head. "Here you are Inuyasha-sama." He bows incredulously and quite angrily before handing the scroll over to the silver-haired Inu-hanyou.

"You may leave now." Sesshomaru dismisses rudely and the green demon bows before scurrying out the doors. "What does the scroll say Inuyasha?"

He rolls it open before scanning the contents and reading out loud:

**Sesshomaru,**

**When I attacked Inuyasha's village I was unaware of the fact that you had taken Kabu hostage. If I had known this, I would have stayed and destroyed you! Are you out of your mind? Who do you think you are?! You think you can just take an Ouji without declaring war? You're more foolish than I ever thought. You shall return Kabu within two days or this will mean war. Don't be a baka.**

**Lord of the Southern Valleys,**

**Kuma**

"…What are you going to do?"

"Simple." Sesshomaru scoffs clearly unaffected by Kuma's threat. "I will offer up the ransom and when he comes to collect Kabu, we destroy him and his whole village."

"What if he doesn't take the ransom and decides to attack instead?"

"Then **he'll **be waging war and all the neutral tribes would aid us because we would be the "victim." Don't worry about his claim of us abducting Kabu either. We can simply counter, saying that Kabu's presence is on his own free will…just a visit."

"But…" _'Where would that leave Kabu?' _"What about Kabu?"

"What about him? Are you willing to forgive and forget what Kuma did for the sake of Kabu's feelings?" He turns to look at him incredulously.

"Of course not! I'm just asking what would happen to him."

"We kill him of course."

"Why must we kill him?" Inuyasha can't see how that would benefit anyone.

"Do you think that he would just stand by and watch us kill his brother and annihilate his people?"

"No…but we don't have to attack his village."

"They attacked ours. You expect us to just kill Kuma and everything will be over."

"Maybe…Look!" He turns on the defense after receiving a skeptical look from his older brother. "Sure, we'll have to kill anyone who attacks us while we're trying to kill him but we don't have to attack his village. They're innocent people—well demons! They have nothing to do with this." His mind races to thoughts of Sora and Momo. All he can think about is the many innocent bear youkai, like them, that they'd be killing for no reason. "And who knows, if we talk it over with Kabu he might understand."

"…Well I suppose as my mate I can at least take your opinion into consideration."

"Hai." He mumbles in agreement; trying to hide his light blush. "What about your Kaasan?"

"What about her?"

"Shouldn't you talk this stuff over with her?"

"No, we are now the Lords of the Western Lands. We do not need her permission to do anything."

"Alright, I'll go talk to Kabu—"

"You might want to take a bath first." He interrupts with a smirk tugging at his lips and amusement shining in his halcyon eyes.

"Go to hell!" He curses but races towards the veranda before jumping off the edge and heading towards the private springs. He completely ignores his embarrassing and reminding soreness as he sinks down into the steaming water. To his surprise four female servants appear with three different clear bottles, a brush, and some towels.

"Uuuh, what is going on?"

All four of them keep their heads bowed and eyes to the ground as one familiar voice speaks. "Which fragrance suites your taste my lord? Cherry Blossom, Strawberry Vanilla, or Cream Peach?"

"Uh…" _'Hmpt, I forgot how fake demons can be. I bet all of them think I'm disgusting and worthless but now they must respect me, how ironic.' _

"If I may suggest my lord…" His ears perk up when he realizes that the same servant that had been primping him yesterday was now the only one looking him in the eye like a normal person and had been the one with the familiar voice moments ago. "Lord Sesshomaru is quite fond of the Cream Peach scent."

"Uh…ok." He sinks farther into the water as his cheeks tint with pink. "That one then."

"Very well."

"The rest of you may leave." He dismisses not wanting the others around for mock fear that they might assassinate him.

"Yes, my lord." They seem grateful to get away from the hanyou as the remaining servant starts pouring the liquid into the water.

"Ano…What's your name?"

"Hana, my lord. Might, I say it was a pleasure serving you yesterday." She responds as she pours some of the fragrance into the brush and walks towards the curious Daihanyou. An anime sweat drop takes its' place at the back of his head as she begins to brush his silver hair. _'Sigh, I'll never get used to royal life…well according to Shippo I won't have to. After all, when we settle everything with Kuma, all of this will be over…' _After minutes of brushing she finally rises and steps away.

"Here are your garments. Please do excuse me." She bows before leaving him by his self. When he steps out of the water, he's annoyed to find a royal blue outfit instead of his robe of the fire rat. The blue outfit is in the same style as his robe of the fire rat but has gold designs of vines and flowers on the big sleeves and the crescent moon mark on the back in gold. The obi, which is also gold, of course is much bigger and ties in the back. He doesn't really know how he did it. _'At least they brought Tessaiga.' _Soon he's back in Sesshomaru's room to find him gone but a tray of breakfast waiting for him on the made up futon. He eats quickly before leaving the room only to be attacked by a bunch of questions lined with fake concern from a mob of servants. "My lord, are you alright?"

"Do you need anything?"

"How may I be of service?"

"Are you looking for your mate?"

"Can we help you with anything?"

"**NO**!" he shouts agitatedly when he can finally get a word in. "Actually do you know where I can find Kabu?"

"Oh yes, Kabu-sama I believe is in the gardens."

"Arigatou." He grumbles before stalking away.

"Of course Lord Inuyasha." They bow like mindless fools before Inuyasha can make his escape. He can't help but roll his eyes at their ridiculousness. _'Ha, must be killing them to serve me.'_

It doesn't take him long to reach the huge garden and in the distance he can spot Kabu sitting at a table along with Sora and Momo under a Cherry Blossom tree. "Well I see you two have become great friends, hm?" He comments when he's within range.

"Ah, Lord Inuyasha!" Sora shocks him by scrambling out of his chair to bow to the hanyou.

"Ah man, not you too!"

"What do you mea—"

"INU-KUN!" A cute scream catches their attention as Momo literally leaps into the expecting hanyou's arms. "Oh Inu-kun! They said I couldn't see you yesterday! Momo-chan was so sad; I've missed you so much!"

"Aw, I'm sorry you were sad kid. But nothing to worry about now see?"

She giggles before hugging him around the neck. "Inu-kun stays forever!"

"Momo." Sora scolds angrily. "I've already told you! Inuyasha is our lord now and you must treat him with the same respect as Lady Kazuna and Lord Sessho—"

"Ah, shut up!"

"M-My, lord?"

"Don't treat me like that, alright?"

"Bu—"

"Alright?! It makes me sick."

Sora smiles at his friend before nodding in understanding. "Alright."

"OOOOOhiyoooo, Inuyasha-kun." Kabu finally greets after finishing his tea.

"You're really treating this as a vacation huh?"

"Yep! But anyway judging by those love bites all over your neck Sesshomaru really did a number on you huh? Did you have a lot of fun last night with your lord?"

"Cho-Chotto matte Kudasai!" He stutters as Sora blushes and covers Momo's ears. "I didn't come here to talk about that!" He snaps angrily before trying to cover up the red marks with his hands.

"Oh? You're no fun, what's up then?"

One glance from the hanyou and Sora gets the picture. "Let's go Momo."

"What? Whyyyyyy? I finally got to see Inu-kun!"

"I know…Let's go find some pretty flowers for Inuyasha, ne?"

"Oooooh, hai hai, let's go!" She grabs his hand before skipping away merrily. _'Keh, reminds me too much of Rin. I bet they would be good friends…'_

"So what's so important, Inuyasha-kun?"

"Do you know that your aniki attacked my human village in the Musashi Province?" He wastes no time in getting to the point.

"Unfortunately…I do." His usual light, feathery voice is suddenly weighed down by regret.

"You do? Well do you know that this can't go unpunished?"

"Of course."

"And we are going to use you as ransom…when he comes to collect you…we will…kill him."

"…"

"If he refuses to pay the price for you then we are launching a full out attack against him and your village."

"…"

He can't stand his pained silence but knows he must continue. "If you were to get in our way or interfere in anyway then we would have to—"

"Kill me I know." He finishes with a sigh before closing his deep blue eyes and running a hand through his thick long brown hair. "I'm fully aware of this. I figured you guys were coming up with a plan like this."

"And you're okay with this?"

"Hai."

"Really?" _'No way, you may be a strange guy but there's a limit to how much I'm actually willing to trust you Kabu.' _

"Yes, I just have one request."

"…"

"Let me see him one last time."

"Huh?"

"Whether he's coming to get me with the ransom or whether you guys launch an attack towards our village let me see him one last time."

'_This has obviously got to be a ploy to join up forces with his brother to defeat us.' _"How stupid do you think we are Kabu?"

"Nani?"

"Why should we let you? So you can join forces to defeat us? I don't think so!"

"No!" He shakes his head franticly before standing up to face the hanyou properly. "It's nothing like that…Kuma is ruining our tribe. Our numbers are decreasing drastically and we are losing important alliances everywhere. Our own people are unhappy and crime is constantly breaking out all over our village. Our father was a harsh leader but…he always put the well-being of our people first. Kuma simply hungers for power and greed. He's ruining us…"

"…When the moment comes, you'll be able to do it? Will you be able to watch your brother die by my hands? Not only that but you must also live with the fact that you are contributing his defeat."

"Yes." His voice is so full of determination and does not waver a bit as he stares deep into his golden eyes. _'It's hard not to believe him but then again it is.'_

"What about the very people you are talking about protecting? You're not concerned by the fact that there's a big possibility that he won't accept the ransom and that we'll have to attack the village?"

Kabu gives his new friend a warm smile before answering with utmost confidence, "I don't have to worry about that."

"How can you say that so arrogantly?!"

"Because you are not a monster. I may not have known you for a long time but I can see it in you. If this was only Sesshomaru running this situation then I would have plenty to worry about but with a mate like you at his side, I know you two will do the right thing. I don't see you as the type to attack innocent people."

"Hmpt…you think you know everything don't you?" He teases with a reassuring smile on his face.

"Ha. Not everything." He chuckles before getting serious again. "When Kuma dies, I will become the bear alpha and take over everything. I will fix as much as I can and bring peace to the bear-youkai and whatever youkai we come in contact with. I'll do everything my Oto-sama and Oni-sama couldn't do. And I'll try my best to right their wrongs."

"…" '_Wow, I've never seen this side of him. I didn't even know the baka could be so serious.'_

"And Inuyasha." As he says his name his hand reaches out to grasp the Inu-hanyou's shoulder in affection and of course there's his ever present smile gracing his lips as he speaks. "I believe that together we can pave a new way for our violent, barbaric, disgusting race. Inu-youkai and bear-youkai have been savages for the better part of our history. **We **can change everything! And why stop there…why not pave a new way for Hanonis? For humans?"

"…" He can't help but to look at this demon man in awe. He thought it was already a rare thing to meet someone like Sora that thinks this way but now a Daiyoukai? Who knows, maybe by the way things are changing now they can change the world. "Keh! I never took you for an emotional welp."

"…" His smile fades for second before Inuyasha continues.

"But why not? Let's do it."

"Ah, I knew you wouldn't let me down Inuyasha-kun!" He rolls his eyes as the bear daiyoukai throws his self into his arms in a smothering hug. "I don't have anything better to do anyway." His eyes travel up to the sky and for the first time in **days **his mind travels to the girl that disappeared from his world. _'Ne Kagome? I think you'd love it if I played hero and did something like this huh? Hmpt, at least it's a good distraction to keep the pain away for a while. And even if we fail, I know that'd you'd still be so proud, Keh! Stupid wonderful girl…."_

**Author Note: **Well there yah' go. Whew, this one was pretty long. Anyway please tell me what you guys thought! Oh and for all of those who asked and/or are curious I do **not **do mpreg. Sorry! I'll most probably never write one and I barely read em'. (8/10 I won't) Unless it's a really, really good story like the ones **Natalya **writes. (^_^) Any way happy holidays and thanks for reading! : ) Lots of reviews please!


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **Alright, I figured that I should get another chapter up before a new semester of school starts so here it is. Thanks a lot for the support you guys! You make me feel as if I'm a good writer : ) lol anyway short **lemon warning **for this chapter so yeah enjoy or don't read that part if it's not your thing.

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha D: **

**Chapter 11: The beginning of the End**

(Inuyasha's POV)

"Oiy, enough with the hugging already Kabu!"

"Hey, don't reject my hugs Inuyasha-kun. They're special." The bear youkai pouts before squeezing the hanyou tighter.

"Ugh—"

"Ahem…"

"Oh! Ohiyo Sesshomaru-sama." Kabu greets boldly when he notices the Inu-youkai now standing a few feet from them. "I didn't even see you there."

Sesshomaru completely ignores the dear demon and instead turns his attention to his little brother. "A letter has just been sent to Kuma; holding the conditions for the ransom. It should arrive in a few hours and we should have his reply by the end of this day. If all goes well then you should be able to exact your revenge by midday tomorrow."

"Oh…" He can't ignore the way Kabu's head dips down sadly and how his smile completely vanishes. "Sesshomaru, if all does go well then there's no need for us to take any further action, right?." _'I can't stand by and let Kabu's village suffer because Kuma wants to be a damn idiot.'_

"Inuyasha we already spoke about this—"

"I know." He interrupts impatiently. "I know we did but I just talked to Kabu about it. He's on our side so there's no reason to kill him or his people."

"And what if he is lying?"

"He's not."

"Inuyasha do not be ignorant." The demon lord's eyes narrow to hint at his irritation but the rest of his face remains detached.

"Okay look even if he is, there's no foe strong enough to take on the both of us and survive. We've proved that plenty of times so there's no need to be overly cautious. If he betrays us then he'd just be digging his own grave."

"…" The two young demons stare up at the elder in what he can only decipher as a silent plea. After a strained silence the Daiyoukai grudgingly murmurs his answer. "Very well."

"Arigato Lord Sesshomaru I will not forget this kindness."

Once again the Daiyoukai completely ignores the young bear demon and instead extends his arm out slightly. "Come Inuyasha."

The hanyou stares for a moment with an eyebrow arched in confusion. _'Am I supposed to grab his arm? I'm not some damn helpless damsel. I can walk by myself.' _"Where are we going?"

"Just come."

Again the Inu-hanyou feels the strong sensation in his body to obey his alpha and mate and before he can stop his self, he finds his self walking away arm in arm with his aniki.

"Inuyasha do you like flowers?"

"Eeeh? Not really, I don't dislike em' but I don't particularly care about em'."

"Hn." _'Is he trying to small talk or something? I guess I could at least participate.'_

"Uh…Do _you _like flowers Sesshomaru?"

"Absolutely not, I hate them."

'_What the hell?!' _He remains quiet as he half glares at the confusing demon man at his side from the corner of his eye. They walk on for a few minutes through the garden in silence before they come to an almost hidden gate Inuyasha had never noticed before. Before he can question anything Sesshomaru pulls the vine covered gate apart and motions for him to enter. When inside: he's met with hundreds upon hundreds of startlingly familiar flowers. Flowers growing form the ground, flowers on trees, flowers in bushes, just flowers everywhere. The whole area is in closed by gates and tarps; making it completely private and secluded. Everywhere his halcyon eyes land they are met with a mass of colors from white lotuses, pink Magnolias, cherry blossoms, yellow treasures, purple lilies, and much more.

"Wh…What is all this…?"

"Take a good look around." Sesshomaru responds from a nearby cherry blossom tree he's decided to lean against with his arms crossed tightly across his well-built chest.

'_Why are these specific kinds of flowers so damn familiar? What is it about them?...!...These flowers were always around me when I was a child. My mother had them everywhere! In her hair, on her clothes, in our home…everywhere!'_

Sesshomaru can see the realization finally light up the hanyou's golden eyes and speaks once again. "Welcome to Lady Izayoi's Garden."

"My…Kaasan's garden?"

"Yes. Father had this constructed here when he was involved with your mother. Apparently she liked flowers and these were some of her favorites as far as I can tell."

Inuyasha is overcome with shock. There was nothing in the world that connected him with his dead mother and now…there's all of this. His clawed hand reaches out and picks a perfect white lotus and he can't stop the smile that comes to his face when memories of his beautiful mother decorating her hair with these flood his mind. _'But…Sesshomaru hates my mother and for a while he hated me too or he still does, I don't know what the deal with that is…so then why? Why is this still here after all these decades? And so maintained too…' _

"Do you…not like it Inuyasha?" _'Is that disappointment is his voice?'_

"No, no it's not that! Actually I really like it…a lot."

"Excellent."

"I'm just wondering why you brought me here."

"This Sesshomaru simply thought that it would be something that would please you. Was I wrong?"

"No you're not wrong, I'm very pleased…I meant…why is something like this still here?"

"Explain." It's hard to tell what the demon man is thinking by his detached tone and stone face. For some reason it is more unreadable and stoic than usual.

"Well…I know you hate my mother and you hate me. It doesn't make any sense that you would keep and maintain something that is a constant reminder of your hatred and your Father's weakness. I would think that you would have completely destroyed this as soon as the old man died."

To his alarm his older brother actually heaves a very audible and heavy sigh before staring up at the tree above him. "It bothers me that you think This Sesshomaru so childish and temperamental."

"Temperamental?! Hell yes you **are **temperamental." The hanyou retorts hotly. How can he stand here and deny that after all the times they've clashed, verbally and physically?

"Contrary to your belief; you, Rin, and the late cretin Naraku are the only ones in this world that can break my façade and get such a rise of emotions from me. Otherwise when dealing with everyone else I am completely calm, even when I'm killing someone."

'_Hmpt. I guess that's true. He even met Koga and dealt with Jakotsu without losing his mind.' _"Whatever, you're changing the subject. How can you say you wouldn't do something like destroy this when you tricked me with the UN mother?"

Another sigh. "I do nothing without reason. I will admit that I probably should not have done that but I did it in order to retrieve the very sword at your waist. I will also admit that I went about it in a spiteful way. But what is done is done and there is nothing more to it."

"Keh."

"And to erase your curiosity." He continues; ignoring the Daihanyou. "I was and am very nomadic. I forgot all about this garden and had no knowledge that it was still being maintained. When I found out about it, it was after I had met Rin and a servant was simply asking me if I wanted them to continue maintaining Lady Izayoi's Garden."

"And what did you say?"

"Naturally I scoffed and told them to do as they wished. I will not lie…if they had come to me any time prior I would have told them not to waste their time on something so foolish but I'm different now from when I was then."

"…"

"That being said." He continues. "Hate is a very strong word. To hate one must care a great deal about the person and situation. When I was younger I will admit what I thought I was feeling was hate. But now I know it was nothing but resentment, immense anger, grief, and jealo-…" _'Was he about to say jealousy?' _"In any case now I can reveal that I did not hate your mother because I could care less about her. As for you, I did not exactly hate you as a being because I did not know you nor did I care for you. I simply despised the human blood that courses through your veins. But I think Rin and…what we did last night proves that I no longer care about that." _'Leave it to this guy to make something that should sound nice sound like that but…I am strangely happy to hear that.' _

"Hmm…one more thing…" Something had been bothering Inuyasha from the moment his aniki had showed up when he was talking to Kabu.

"What is it?"

"Why the hell is your face so god damn blank and stiff?!"

"Inuyasha I'm always like this." He responds bluntly.

"No it's never this bad! What gives? Are you alright? You look like there's something stuck up you a—"

"Enough." His rigid face finally shows the signs of a scowl as he finally leaves his post against the tree and makes his way over to his Otouto. "The reason I've been like this is because…" His baritone voice trails off as his mouth comes within inches of his mate's sensitive ears. "I've been trying to control myself."

"C-Control yourself?" He shivers as his deep voice resonates through his body. When he tries to restore some space between them his back slams into another cherry blossom tree behind him and Sesshomaru only gets closer; effectively trapping him. "Control yourself from what?"

The Inu-youkai's doesn't respond instead he buries his sensitive nose into the hanyou's silver locks and takes a long whiff of his intoxicating scent. _'It must be that Cream Peach scent from my bath. Geez, I didn't know he liked it this much.' _"Ano…"

"Inuyasha I want you. **Now**. I can no longer wait."

"Nani?" His face reddens when he feels his brother's cold hands roam into his kimono and hakama to caress his chest and nipples. "W-Wait a minute!" _'No way, this is not gonna' happen again Dammit!'_

"Get rid of these." He growls sensually before completely pulling the hanyou's clothing off; leaving them in a crumpled heap at their feet.

"S-Sesshomaru!"

"Inuyasha this time I won't hold back since you're no longer human."

"Bakayaro, I'm still sore from last ni—Mmmm~" The Daiyoukai silences him by pressing their lips together softly at first and then passionately. His tongue slides past his lips when the hanyou gasps for breathe. Inuyasha's eyes close in bliss when the Lord's hands roam down to his crotch. _'Kuso…my body is responding. Kami, it feels so good…why the hell do I even fight?' _They hanyou thinks to his self; forgetting his pride in the intense pleasure rocking his body.His hands instinctively begin to pull off Sesshomaru's troublesome armor and before long he's sliding off the remainder of his aniki's clothing. Suddenly the demon lord stops his ministrations and puts two fingers by the hanyou's mouth. "Suck."

Again, before he can think instinct takes over his body and he opens his mouth submissively. Sesshomaru watches with lust as his Otouto lubes his fingers up with his saliva by sucking and licking vigorously. When wet enough, he pulls his fingers out and reaches down and presses at his mate's entrance. When Inuyasha simply buries his red face into his neck, he proceeds to push both his fingers in. "Inuyasha relax, If you don't it will be painful." The hanyou nods and wills his body, with much effort, to relax and trust his mate. After a moment he can hear the slight squelching sound of Sesshomaru's fingers sliding in and out of him expertly.

"Hah…mmm."

"Good boy." The Inu-youkai practically purrs before nibbling at his sensitive puppy ears. His fingers slide out for the last time and Inuyasha arms wrap around his neck as he pulls the hanyou's legs around his waist. His body is now completely pinned between the tree and Sesshomaru's body. With one thrust he's buried deep within his mate and he relishes in the sweet noises coming from his little brother.

"Aaah Sesshomaru, Nngh, hah move."

"Really?" That comes as a shock.

"Yes! Come on mmm yes harder!"

The Daiyoukai has no problem with obeying his mate's every command. He moans in pleasure when he feels his claws dig into his back and returns the delicious pain by sinking his fangs into the hanyou's neck.

"Nnnnnngh! You-hah-really love, mmm, doing that you ba—Aaah—stard." He only smothers him with love bites all over his neck for a response. After what feels like an eternity of relentless pounding the demon lord pants out. "Inuyasha, Ngh, I'm going to—"

"Me too!" The brothers kiss as they climax together and stay in their embrace for a while after before Sesshomaru finally sets him down lightly.

"Ugh, dammit Sesshomaru I just took a bath Teme!" The Daihanyou grumbles embarrassingly as they both dress hurriedly.

"Hmpt," Inuyasha's eyes grow a bit wide as he watches the corners of his brother's mouth twitch into a very small smile. "Well you can come take one with me then." His barely noticeable smile doesn't falter as he reaches his arm down to help the hanyou up.

"…"

"What do you say? Then we can go eat lunch."

The hanyou shakes his head to rid his self of his dazed stupor before grasping the Inu-youkai's hand. "You know I've never seen you eat anything. What the hell do you eat? Fish? Rice? Soup?" He questions as they sneak away quietly to avoid being seen my any meddlesome servants.

"Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru closes his eyes as they approach his private springs. "I do not eat human food."

"Then what?" He questions impatiently as he strips his clothes off before jumping into the steamy water; casing a rather impressive splash.

Sesshomaru follows behind with an opposite approach; by stepping gracefully into the clear water. "Other youkai…humans."

'…_!' _His eyes widen comically as only thoughts of Rin rush to his mind.

"Inuyasha obviously I do not eat much humans anymore and honestly I do not actually eat that often. Unlike your body, I can go weeks without eating anything."

"Whatever." The brothers are left alone throughout their whole bath much to the hanyou's surprise. Not one servant tried to come and help them or serve them. After they redress Sesshomaru offers his arm again, which Inuyasha reluctantly takes again, and they head to the dining hall. When they have a seat they are instantly bombarded by servants and different trays of food. Most of the choices were rare looking pieces of meat that the Hanyou wasn't sure which animal…or thing it came from. A lot of it was still bloody and he thanked Kami that there was plenty of fish, fruits, and vegetables. They were only alone for a few minutes before Kabu and Lady Kazuna suddenly made an appearance.

"Oh my, look who has decided to grace us with their presence." Kazuna mocks sarcastically before taking a seat across from her son. Kabu follows with a smile and takes a seat across from Inuyasha.

"Mother." Sesshomaru greets coolly and Inuyasha can only suppress a snicker as he watches his mate's face return to its' usual stoic façade.

"You two must have been really busy. I have not laid my eyes on you since the ceremony. You would think that you two were trying to sire an heir by the way you have been going at it."

"GACK!" The hanyou chokes angrily as Kabu breaks into a fit of giggles. Sesshomaru however looks less than amused and remains completely emotionless.

"Yes well we've been busy mother."

"Shouldn't you be handling the situation with Kuma instead of indulging yourself all day?"

"It _is_ being handled and please do refrain from questioning the way I rule mother. That is a capital offense."

"You're handling it already?" Her smile completely disappears. "And you've taken action without letting me know?"

"I answer to no one now Kaasan, you should know this. I may do whatever I please and there is not a single thing you can do about it. I have let you rule as you see fit and now I am taking responsibility like you have always wanted. Maybe now in your eyes I won't seem like such a foolish pup." His eyes narrow dangerously as he recalls their argument when he had come back from the bear demon territory. The damn near identical demons stare each other down; completely oblivious to the scene next to them. Kabu had gotten up to help the chocking hanyou with the Heimlich maneuver.

"Very well son…you are right." Kazuna snarls after a tense stare down with her only son. "Do as you wish."

"I intend to."

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken runs into the room suddenly just as Kabu got Inuyasha to spit out whatever he had been choking on.

"What Jaken?"

"I have word from Kuma."

"Already? Impossible."

"He was not in his territory Milord. He is in a camp nearby with at least fifty soldiers, some of which are our own captured men." Sesshomaru holds out his hand indifferently and Jaken hands him the unopened scroll before bowing in the presence of so many royal youkais. The Daiyoukai stands after scanning the contents of the scroll quickly and starts reading out loud, not necessarily for his mother or for Kuma's own little brother, but more to inform his mate.

**Sesshomaru,**

**I, Kuma, Lord of the Southern Valleys, do NOT acknowledge threats. I would not pay this ransom even if you threatened to take Kabu's life. And since you've shown such disrespect and cowardice I've decided that your time is up. My troops and, I personally, shall attack your village tomorrow at Dawn. I am being gracious and giving you and your few remaining soldiers time to prepare for your destruction. I will cleanse this world of the remainder of your pathetic race. You will rue the day that you ever crossed this lord. I will do what my Father could not. Enjoy your last few hours with that hanyou mate of yours and worthless weak mother.**

**Lord of the Southern Valleys**

**-Kuma**

Inuyasha puts a hand on Kabu's shoulder as the bear youkai hides his face in his hands. He can't help but wonder what his mate is thinking when all he sees is his usual stone face. Everyone remains quiet; waiting for the demon lord to say something. When he finally does break the silence everyone stares on in shock.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, ha…hahahaha." _'He's laughing?!' _"What a sad, sad, dead fool! Pfft hahahahaha." The look in his eyes is absolutely bone chilling and deadly.

"M-Milord?" Jaken dares and just like that Sesshomaru snaps back to normal as if nothing happened.

"Jaken prepare our men for war." His baritone voice booms out with monotone.

"There's only…eight Inu-soldiers left Milord."

"Then prepare them!" He snaps at the imp who scurries to do as told. "Mother."

"Yes my son?"

"Prepare to leave to somewhere safe immediately."

"As you wish." She responds with a sarcastic bow before leaving the room.

"Inuyasha."

"Hm?"

"Prepare to avenge the old miko's death."

"R-Right!" The hanyou's hand absently mindedly tightens around the hilt of Tessaiga.

"Kabu."

"Huh?! Uh, yes Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Heh, Inuyasha may have taken a liken to you but do anything foolish and you will lose your head. Is that clear?"

"H-Hai…"

A small smirk tugs at his lips as he stares at the broken bear youkai. "And if the mood strikes you feel free to join the fight against you precious aniki—"

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha snaps before throwing him a glare.

"Hmpt."

"Come on Kabu." Inuyasha pulls his friend up and leaves his mate alone in dining hall. He wonders down the hall for a moment before finding Sora and Momo with a handful of flowers.

"INU-KUN!" Momo screeches suddenly; scaring the daylights out of her half-brother. "Inu-kun we picked you some pretty flowers."

"Uh." He smiles politely before taking the bunch from the pink little demon. "Thanks a lot Momo."

"You're welcome Inu-kun." She looks so proud of herself.

"Why don't yah' find me a nice vase? Then I can put em' in my room."

She gives a comical gasp before saluting. "Yessir!" With that she's just a pink blur as she runs past the older youkai.

Sora shakes his head as he watches his hyperactive sister disappear around the corner. His smile however disappears when he stares into the sullen faces of his new friends. "Ano…is there anything I can help you with Lord Kabu? Master Inuyasha?"

"Yes." Inuyasha answers quickly before pushing the zombie-like bear youkai forward. "Keep him company until dawn…yah' know cheer him up or something. Take him around town like when we first met, get his mind off things."

"Oh okay no problem…wait!" He adds when he sees the hanyou turn away. "May I ask what's going on?"

"…" Inuyasha spares a glance over his shoulder before continuing to walk away. "We're going to war." The last thing he hears is his friend's audible gasp before he disappears around the corner.

**Author's Note: **Well that's it for that chapter. How will this little war go? You'll just have to wait till' the next chapter to find out. Please let me know what you thought and review! Pretty please with Momo on top? (=^_^=) Ha, anyway thanks for reading. : )


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **I know it has been a very long time but here is chapter 12! I've been really busy with AP work so spare me but I tried to make this one pretty long. Anyway without further a due let's see what's going on with our favorite hanyou.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the story idea.

**Chapter 12: The Middle of the End**

(Sesshomaru's POV)

'_Why would Kuma only bring fifty soldiers with him? Surely he is not that arrogant and sure of his self. Could Jaken's information be incorrect?' _The seemingly calm Daiyoukai ponders as he treads past his frantic demon villagers. He had been following his nose for quite some time now in the hopes of finding a certain hanyou. Many of the villagers forget to pay their respects and bow to their lord as they run in and out of shops and huts; trying desperately to prepare for the possible onslaught of war. But at the moment Sesshomaru could care less. The only active part of his senses at the moment is his nose and his bewildered mind. The sky is starting to turn a very distinct blue mixed with reddish-purple in preparation for the sunrise. Soon it will be dawn. _'I could easily eliminate fifty bear youkai and so could Inuyasha, so why? Perhaps it is fifty of his strongest?'_

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hn?" The lord's narrow golden eyes refocus and he finds his self standing in the entrance to the training dojo. His little brother had just slid the prized Tessaiga back in its' sheathe and is now staring at his aniki with curiosity. It is very apparent that the Daihanyou had been preparing for the oncoming battle with vigor. He is back in his usual garments, the Robe of the Fire Rat, but the top part is off; revealing his toned abs and chest. His silver mane is wet with sweat that is also dripping off his tight muscles, and his scent…_'No time to focus on that right now, control yourself Sesshomaru.' _"Ah, Inuyasha I was just looking for you."

"Oh, well here I am. I've been here all day. It's been quite a while since I've been in a real fight, yah' know?"

He acknowledges him with a short nod before getting straight to the point. "Judging by the sky Kuma is due to arrive in an hour's time. We should endeavor to meet him before he gets here. The objective is to keep him as far from our village as possible, therefore we are going to meet him halfway."

"Makes sense to me." After Inuyasha slips his top back on, the Inu-brothers make their way back to the palace gates. When they arrive, they find eight Inu-soldiers and Jaken awaiting their arrival.

"Lord Sesshomaru and…" Jaken hesitates a moment before continuing. "Lord Inuyasha we are ready to obey your every wish and serve you well in battle.

"Hai!" The soldiers voice their agreements with a salute. All of them are standing stock straight with weapons of their choice either in their hands or at their waist. Their armor seems similar to Sesshomaru's but not as regal or as superior.

"_We _Jaken?" The demon lord tilts his head to the side in interest.

"Yes my lord! I will follow Sesshomaru-sama anywhere, even onto the battlefield! Even into—"The imp pauses to gulp audibly before shouting with confidence. "Even into death!"

"Hmmm? Very well." Everyone, save Inuyasha, misses the way the Inu-youkai's lips twitch upward in a slight smile. "Let us waste no more time." The small group makes their way back through the village diligently. Sesshomaru is walking in front and in the middle with Inuyasha to his right and Jaken (on top of Aun) to the left. The eight soldiers are marching behind them, some with apathetic expressions and others with absolute fear written all over their faces. The villagers wait on the side of the dirt road in front of their homes to bow in respect and cheer their Lords on. Sesshomaru notices that two voices in particular make his mate perk up his previous slumped head. Sesshomaru's sharp eyes follow the hanyou's gaze and lands on two familiar palace servants.

A little pinkish looking demon girl is jumping up and down and throwing flowers in their direction. The very enthusiastic child is also screaming with all her might, "GAMBATE INU-KUN! YOU CAN DO IT! KICK THOSE BEAR BUTTS!"

The one, he's pretty sure, named Sora picks her up and sets her on his shoulder before waving as they walk by. "Good luck and come back safely Sesshomaru-sama, Master Inuyasha. I believe in you, I know you'll protect us no matter what." The Daiyoukai's eyebrow arches curiously when he notices his Otouto actually wave back with a big cocky smile. Before, the hanyou had seemed nervous or worried about something but it seems as the mere servants have cheered him up. _'You are one strange being Inuyasha. Why did empty words from a pair of worthless servants cheer you up? I guess I will never completely understand human emotions. He has nothing to worry about, This Sesshomaru will NOT let any harm befall you my mate…Or could you be concerned with something else?' _The demon lord has to suppress a growl as they approach the village gates only to find Kabu waiting patiently for them. "Kabu why are you here? Are you doing some spy work for your brother?"

"No, of course not Sesshomaru-sama!" His wide cerulean eyes illustrate nothing but innocence but the Daiyoukai knows better than to be swayed by such an act. "I was waiting for you and Inuyasha-kun, that's all."

"You presume that I would actually let you come with us?" _'How foolish can one being be?' _

"Why not?"

"You are no longer relevant to me so there is no need for me to lag you around as an extra burden."

"B-Burden?" The way his voice cracks makes it pretty clear that the Inu-youkai hit a nerve.

"Sesshomaru!" The lord's stern gaze leaves the distraught bear to meet the matching gold eyes of his little brother. "There's no harm in letting Kabu come with us. He has every right to!"

"Are you stupid?!" The soldiers look on in shock when their lord's voice rises higher than it ever does. "Please tell me that you are trying to be funny."

"No!" The threatening growl that resonates from his chest was ferocious enough to make his soldiers lift their weapons in case the hanyou decided to attack their demon master. "I'm not joking, I promised to let him see his brother one last time and that's exactly what's going to happen whether you like it or not!"

"Of all the insolent—"He can't even finish his sentence out of pure disbelief in being talked to in such a way, and by Inuyasha nonetheless. In a flash his clawed fingers is locked in a death grip around the front of Inuyasha's red clothing. They glare at each as he pulls the hanyou up to eye level by the front of his top. "Now you listen to me Inuyasha. You do NOT give me orders and if you ever talk to This Sesshomaru like that again I will have your tongue torn from your impudent throat."

"Keh!" Inuyasha's glare only intensifies at the threat and he smacks Sesshomaru's hand away from him crossly. "Is that a challenge Sesshomaru? I'm not scared of you."

"Do not test me."

"Or what?!" The Inu-hanyou dares him once more with nothing but pride and stubbornness fueling his ever growing anger.

"Inuyasha plea—"Kabu's attempt to reason with his friend is cut off by Sesshomaru's ruthless snarl.

"Inuyasha hold your tongue." Sesshomaru warns once more. "Do not say another word. This is a command as your lord, mate, and alpha." He watches in hidden amusement as his little brother's eyes dilate a bit and his body visibly tenses. His grip on Tessaiga's hilt is so strong his knuckles have turned a pale white. The Daiyoukai's eyes seem to almost dig into the hanyou's soul as he watches his youkai instinct take over. _'You may only be half, but you cannot disobey your demon side that must obey me.' _The lord had decided to brush past the struggling half-breed but an audible intake of breathe stops him and he realizes that Inuyasha is actually about to retort.

"My lords!" Jaken, sensing the danger this argument could bring if allowed to continue, pipes up urgently. "If we continue to waste time here then Kuma will only get closer and closer to the village."

A brief tense awkward silence passes between the group until Sesshomaru finally brushes past Inuyasha. "Let's go." Sesshomaru darts well ahead of the group but his keen hearing still picks up on Inuyasha's voice.

"Come on Kabu."

"…okay."

'_How dare he defy me? Inuyasha when this whole business is over, you shall receive punishment.' _A sadistic smile that no one sees graces Inutaisho's first born son as he dashes through the thick trees.

The group travel through the dense western forests for about twenty-five minutes. The mood has been absolutely strained and tense due to the brothers' altercation. The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife. By this time the sky had turned a beautiful orange-pink color. Elegant blue birds grace the skies as butterflies surround them everywhere. The grass is as green as the purest emeralds and there's not a cloud in the sky. The trees are full of life with big lush green leaves and pink and yellow flowers. The air is pleasantly warm without any humidity and only an occasional breeze here and there for comfort. All in all it is a very ironic setting for what lies ahead. The soldiers seem to be enjoying the great weather and Kabu looks absolutely delighted. Even Inuyasha must admit it's nice. Sesshomaru on the other hand could care less and does not even take notice of something so trivial. A sudden musky scent stops him dead in his tracks and he motions for the other's to do the same with a raised hand. They oblige and stop meters from their leader.

"W-W-What is it S-S-Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken's shakey voice inquiries from behind A'un.

"They are up ahead. About two miles."

"What's the plan?" Inuyasha asks him in a blunt and monotone tone to his voice. This is the first time since their argument that they've actually spoken and Sesshomaru hasn't even turned back to look at him since the fight. He still doesn't turn to acknowledge his little brother and only continues to speak.

"It seems that they have not detected us yet because they are still heading in this direction at a steady pace." His nose sniffs the air analytically to confirm his suspicions. "Four of you go east and wait in the trees, the other four to the west. Jaken you and Kabu take to the air with A'un. Inuyasha you and I will wait for them right here."

"Hai!" The men bark together before taking their positions. _'Today is the day you die Kuma.' _Sesshomaru's eyes practically narrow into slits as memories of the two youkai's fathers dance around in his mind.

**(Inuyasha's POV)**

'_He's still pissed. Keh, who cares? I have better things to worry about.' _Inuyasha wills his eyes away from his mate's stiff back and draws Tessaiga. He doesn't plan on having any extended conversation with Kuma. _'All the villagers you killed…baba…you will pay Kuma.' _Beside him Sesshomaru looks completely calm and hasn't even drawn his sword yet. He's been staring straight ahead the whole time and it is impossible to decipher what he's thinking from his facial expression—or rather lack of facial expression. Inuyasha can smell the musky scent approaching steadily. _'They're only about half a mile away now…Hmpt it's times like this that I really do miss her…Kagome. No matter how much I would argue with her that I didn't need her and she should stay she would come anyway. Even if I left her, sooner or later she would be right by my side. She would be right here with her bow and arrow clutched fearlessly in her determined hands. I think this will be my first major battle without her…I don't even have Sango and Miroku. It's not like I really need them or like I'm scared or anything…it's just nice to fight together as a team. Always looking out for each other and always protecting each other—' _A gentle hand on his shoulder interrupts his thoughts and he looks up to see Sesshomaru staring down at him with…care? _'What the hell does he want?'_

"Inuyasha I will protect you."

"…" An anime sweat drop slides down the back of his head and his eyebrow twitches animatedly. "Sesshomaru what the hell? Are you feeling okay?"

"I am fine." Sesshomaru sighs as his eyes close in frustration. He can't help but wonder when his Otouto is ever serious. "Just know that I will protect you so you have nothing to worry about."

'_He…will…protect me?' _The shock on his face is immediately replaced with outrage. Sesshomaru opens his eyes when the hanyou brushes his hand away from his shoulder rudely."I don't need yours or anyone else's damn _protection_! Sorry Mr. High-and-Mighty but you're about a hundred and fifty years too late for all that crap. Keh, of all the things you've ever said to me that has to be the most ridiculous and the biggest pile of bullshit I've ever heard. I don't need your damn protect—"Sesshomaru grabs the Inu-hanyou by the arms; making him drop his sword. He turns him roughly so that he's now facing his scowling face.

"I know that you do not need it! I am no fool Inuyasha. I did not say that because I thought you needed it."

"Then why?!" He shouts into his brother's face and attempts to free his self from his grip but Sesshomaru's hands only tighten painfully. "Let go you bastard!"

"Because I want to Inuyasha!" _'Because…he wants to?' _"Simply because I want to as your brother, lover, and mate." _'Oh kami don't say that out loud baka!' _"I know I have not been there for you in the past and I just want to let you kno—"

"Stop it!" _'I don't want to hear this now. Why tell me all this now?' _"Just stop Sesshomaru, I don't—"

"I just want to let you know that I'm…" The demon lord looks at his little brother blankly as he covers his ears and shakes his head. The hanyou is hell bent on not listening to him. His hands move away from his arms and instead latch onto his wrists. Inuyasha's halcyon eyes pop open (he didn't even realize he closed them) when Sesshomaru drags his hands away from his dog ears. "I just want to let you know," The lord pauses to stare at the Inu-hanyou to make sure that he's done struggling before continuing. "That I am here for you now. Forget about the past Inuyasha."

'_Forget about the past?'_

"And look forward to the future…"

'_The future…?' _His eyes visibly widen as he stares up at Sesshomaru's uncharacteristically soft expression.

"With m—"The Daiyoukai never finishes his sentence and instead springs into sudden action. Inuyasha is pushed back roughly and in a flash Bakusaiga is pulled from its' sheathe. The clang of metal hitting metal echoes off the trees as a sharp dagger bounces off of the hard surface of Sesshomaru's prized sword. Inuyasha flips and pushes of the ground before hitting it and grabs hold of the fallen Tessaiga.

Kuma's dark cackle is heard before the demon is actually seen. The brothers' eyes narrow as the bear youkai emerges from the trees directly in front of them. "Kuma." Inuyasha's fierce growl only serves as more humor for the bear.

"Haahahahaha aaaw I'm so very sorry for interrupting such a sickeningly sweet moment. I didn't know you had that in you Sesshomaru, Pfft hahahaha." His laughter is soon joined by his men that arrive moments later behind him. Sesshomaru remains blank and completely un-phased but Inuyasha's hold on his sword tightens and his teeth grit together angrily.

"Kuma, I do not see the need for an audience." Sesshomaru responds indifferently. "You were always so self-centered."

"What do you mean?"

"I am referring to the audience behind you. Do you really need such an audience to witness your die?"

"Why you!" All humor falls from his harsh features as he pulls out his own sword which is shaped like a hook at the end and is completely black.

"ONI-SAMA!" All eyes soar up to the sky where Kabu and Jaken are staring down anxiously from A'un's back.

"Ah, that's where you are little brother. I'm so relieved to see you again, I've missed you so. Just hold tight while aniki settles some unfinished business, kay'?" Kabu's smirk returns only to be wiped away from his brother's next words.

"Brother please don't do this. You should just surrender…you were in the wrong, you know? You attacked Inuyasha's village for no other reason but anger at being rejected."

"Kabu, how dare you?!" Kuma's brown eyes seem to glow red as he looks back to an expressionless Sesshomaru. "You dare turn my own kin against me? I'll destroy you and everything you care about you son of a bitch." Faster than the human eye can see, Kuma launches his attack at Sesshomaru but he's even faster. Sesshomaru side steps out of the way of the obsidian sword and counters by swinging his own blade at the bear's head. Kuma in turn ducks in time and attempts to kick his feet out from under him but the Inu-youkai anticipates it and jumps, landing on top of the bear's leg, before delivering a direct punch to his jaw. Kuma is sent flying twenty feet into the nearest tree. Jaken can be heard cheering from the sky as Kuma stands cracking his shoulder in the process.

"Not bad Sesshomaru, not bad at all. I see your reflexes are still up to par.

His eyes only narrow in response. "Enough of these games, you said that you are going to destroy This Sesshomaru, so get to it. I have other things to do. This war shall not last years, months, days, or even hours. We end this now."

"Ohoho so hasty but fine, but I agree. Let's get serious. Why don't I make us some room?" At this Kuma raises his sword above his head and a dark purple demonic aura starts to leek from the blade. Inuyasha's golden eyes follow the ominous cloud as it completely in circles them. _'What the hell?' _All around him he notices that the once green grass turns black before shriveling up into ashes. The trees start to sink and turn brown like wilting flowers before also disappearing into ash. Within seconds all the trees, grass, flowers, and animals are completely gone leaving only a huge clearing. Even the soil is now a grayish-black color and the once beautiful sky above them has turned black and gray with clouds. Their eight soldiers and Kuma's fifty are clearly visible now since there's nothing around them. _'This isn't even a miasma this is just his demonic aura!' _"Much better don't you think?"

"Enough." Sesshomaru growls dangerously before lunging at Kuma. "BAKUSAIGA!" A bright green lighting-like energy erupts from his blade at the bear but Kuma simply lunges back.

"YAMI NO HI!" What looks like black fire erupts from his sword and the two attacks cancel each other out evenly. When the dust cloud settles Inuyasha can see them locked sword in sword each trying to gain the upper hand. By this time Kuma's fifty soldiers had sprung into action and the eight Inu-soldiers are fighting desperately for their lives. It's not going well. Two have already lost their lives leaving them with only six soldiers. _'Kuso I want to kill Kuma but I can't just abandon these guys!' _The hanyou sucks his teeth as makes up his mind to help his new "clan." He's nothing but a red blur as he slices through the approaching soldiers with ease and expertise. One bear demon had been in the midst of delivering a fatal blow but a sudden burst of flames from the sky rendered him to the ground in agony.

Inuyasha glances up and is surprised to find Jaken swinging the staff of two heads menacingly. A stream of offending curses can be heard from the green imp as he burns countless demons from the safety of the sky. _'Must be easy to be fearless from that position, huh?' _ What really catches Inuyasha's attention is Kabu's crouched form. His knees are to his chest and face is buried into his clawed hands. Inuyasha can't help but feel a pang of guilt as he stabs another bear youkai right through his stomach. _'Sorry Kabu…finally their numbers are decreasing. Now I can focus on Kuma.' _His eyes flash over to the battle between the cretin and his brother. As Kuma dodges another attack he actually mocks the Daiyoukai and pulls his long hair when he spins behind him. Sesshomaru snarls viciously and slams the back of his sword into his ribs; causing Kuma to double over in pain. He then swings his sword as he spins around at an incredibly fast pace and nearly cuts the demon's head clean off but Kuma jumps back in the nick in time with a teasing chuckle. "Now, now don't lose your head Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru duck!" Is all Inuyasha offers as a warning. The full demons look up and Sesshomaru recognizes the attack and heeds his mate's words. "KAZE NO KIZU!" His wind scar emits a blinding gold light and tears up the earth; leaving three long scars in the dark ground. What shocks the young hanyou is that Kuma is still standing in the same exact spot. It seems like he used his sword to protect his self from the attack. "Ahahaha poor ignorant hanyou, I'm not the same as when we first met. This sword feeds off the blood of creatures and becomes more powerful. It is the sword of dark fire. All those worthless weak little humans contributed to my power. So I guess I should thank you on their behalf." This cruel statement is followed by a loud dark cackle of laughter.

"URASAI YOU BASTARD!" With nothing but rage fueling him he breaks into an adrenaline pumped sword combo. He slashes at the bear demon ferociously but not with much technique and Kuma simply dodges each and every move or blocks with a smile.

"Is that all you've got? Swinging that sword around angrily like a club being wielded by an ogre is not enough to defeat me."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" He launches his self in the air and is surprised when Kuma smiles up at his falling form. _'He doesn't look the least bit threatened. He's not even moving, does he think he can take a direct hit from me?' _Kuma even goes as far as to stick his sword into the ground and lean against it smugly. _'This smug bastard!' _As gravity takes affect and starts bringing the Inu-hanyou back down to the earth he raises his sword with the intent of slicing the arrogant prick right down the middle. Just as he was going to make contact BOOM! Next thing he knew his body is rolling and tumbling against the ground like a rag doll. He has no idea what hit him, literally. It's like he was blown back by some type of explosion. He digs Tessaiga into the Landscape to end his senseless rolling and skids to a halt. He uses the sword to steady his self as he forces his body to stand. Luckily nothing is broken. He looks back to Kuma and is met with a very shocking surprise.

"Heh, Koga you missed."

Said wolf demon cracks his knuckles before crossing his arms indignantly. "Whatever my timing was just off."

"And you're late."

"Piss of Kuma, I didn't have to agree to help you."

"You wouldn't ruin a century old alliance now would you?" Kuma cocks his head to the side as he rests his forearm on the wolf's broad shoulder.

"I'm here ain't I? What do you need me to do?"

"Keep that hanyou busy while I take care of his precious aniki."

"Sure." Inuyasha can do nothing as Kuma dashes off towards Sesshomaru who had been protecting Jaken. Apparently some soldiers had gotten smart and attacked A'un; effectively getting Jaken and Kabu on the ground.

"Kuso, Koga why are involved with Kuma?" The hanyou glares at his yawning friendemy in disgust.

"Look Inuyasha don't take it personally. Our tribes have been alliances since forever so when he came to me for help I couldn't say no." Koga dashes at Inuyasha with tremendous speed and almost lands a kick to his stomach but Inuyasha pushed him back with his blade. "And besides how was I supposed to know that you were going to be here? Last time I checked Sesshomaru didn't claim hanyous and hated you. Then again this rumor has been going around that you two mated…" The wolf shudders in pure revulsion as he jumps back; narrowly avoiding Inuyasha's power gauges or kenatsu. "So I guess the rumor must be true. Geez I wonder if Kagome knew you went that way."

At that blind rage takes over and Inuyasha lunges forward so quickly that Koga trips trying to jump back and almost loses his leg to Tessaiga. What saved him was that one of his wolf companions had gotten in the way. That's when Inuyasha realized that he was actually surrounded by wolves and wolf demons from Koga's tribe. _'Shit, I'll never get to Kuma at this rate. Even if I manage to defeat all his men, animals, AND him along with any of Kuma's soldiers that might get in the way, Sesshomaru would have surely killed Kuma by then. This is my revenge to take. What am I going to do? Think Inuyasha think.' _The Inu-hanyou knows the only way is to kill the wolf demons but he has no intentions of doing that. It may be silly but he does not want to kill senselessly; especially Koga and his people.

"Just give it up mutt." Koga warns; sensing his thoughts. _'Damn no choice but to ki—" _

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango's war cry is followed up quickly by her giant trusty boomerang. Her oversized weapon spins in a complete circle knocking out all of the demons that were closest to the hanyou. The female Taijiya jumps off of her loyal feline companion in time to catch her boomerang.

"Take this!" Miroku throws spiritual sutras at unsuspecting wolf youkai and Inuyasha raises his eyebrow in surprise when they drop to the ground paralyzed. "Out of the way!" He follows Sango's example of jumping of off Kirara and whacks a few demons with his staff on his way down.

"W-What the hell…are you guys doing here?" Inuyasha can only stare at his friends in comical disbelief.

"Come now Inuyasha, you didn't really believe that Sango and I weren't going to have in on this action did you?" Miroku smiles as his arm wraps around the demon slayer's waist. Sango's eyes momentarily widen before her cheeks burn red and a vicious smack find its' place across the monk's face.

"Really you lecherous monk? At a time like this?!"

Miroku only sighs in content as his calloused hand strokes his abused cheek. "What can I say?"

"Nee-san." Inuyasha turns at the sound of Kohaku's voice. The young boy is sitting on top of Kirara, who is now next to them, with scythe in hand. Shippo can also be seen clinging on to the cat's lush fur.

"You two too?"

"Of course Inuyasha-san this is what we've been training for."

"Duh Inuyasha use your head!" Shippo taunts; earning a familiar lump on his head. But Inuyasha quickly turns his attention back to Sango.

"But Sango aren't you with child?" He remembers Kaede telling him although the slayer is showing no signs of it at the moment.

"Yes but it is Kaede who told me." Her hand moves to rest on her stomach as the other clutches Hiraikotsu furiously. "Without her I wouldn't even know. I know that this baby wouldn't want his or her mother and father to stand idly by while a monster like that gains the upper hand. He would never forgive his parents nor would I myself!"

Miroku nods in agreement before staring down at his palm. "I may not have the Kazana anymore but since Naraku's curse has been lifted my full spiritual powers have returned to me. So you go ahead after Kuma, we'll be fine!" The Daihanyou spares a worried glance at his team before smirking with pride.

"Keh whatever, do your best and don't make me have to come over here to save your asses."

"Hai!" They shout together as their hanyou friend dashes over to join his brother. Koga attempts to give chase after him but Sango flings Hiraikotsu and forces him to stay back to avoid the lethal attack. The Taijiya blinks in shock when the young demon actually smiles. It wasn't a smirk or an evil smile…it's as if he's on their side.

"Ah well, I'm sure Kuma will understand. My hands are tied here anyway. You guys aren't opponents to be taken likely." The former enemies of Naraku smile at each before a damn near friendly battle breaks out between them.

Inuyasha runs over to find Sesshomaru and Kuma once again locked sword in sword. Powerful sparks of youkai fly off of the two demonic swords as they struggle for the upper hand. Their long hair is blown back from their stern scowling faces as power surges around them. The very air around them seems to cackle with electricity from the disturbance. Tessaiga turns into a hard diamond surface and he swings it expertly releasing his Diamond Spear Blast. "KONGOSOHA!" Sesshomaru is able to jump out of the way just in time but Kuma is pelted with diamond spears. Two lodges into his right arm, one grazes his cheek, and one lodges into his calf. He manages to avoid the rest by reflecting it off his sword.

"Damn you hanyou! Where the hell is that Koga?!" Inuyasha immediately follows his attack up with a harsh slash across the weakened bear's chest which doesn't slice deep enough to be lethal due to his reflexes which allowed him to push him away with his dark blade. "Ugh play time is over! BLADES OF DARKNESS!" Black demonic energy projectiles fly off the sword much like Inuyasha's blades of blood attack. He uses Tessaiga to block most of the attack but it is clear that he can barely stand his ground. Just as he was about to be knocked off his feet Sesshomaru jumps in with his poison whip and deflects the rest of the attack. Kuma dashes at Inuyasha with incredible speed and tries to cut off the hanyou's arm but Sesshomaru once again interferes and blocks the advance with Bakusaiga. He flings the bear back and flashes next to him before he gets the privilege to hit the ground and throws him back to Inuyasha who nearly slices him in half if it weren't for Kuma's superior reflexes.

"Honestly you two, this is hardly fear now is it?" He pants out exhaustedly. "Is this how the Inu-youkais fight? Such helpless cowards." Kuma glares at them as they advance; swords drawn mercilessly. "Poor little hanyou can't even fight his own battles. Has to get the help of his older youkai brother huh? What a disgrace!"

'_Coward?!' _The brash silver-haired half demon boy bites into the obvious bait. "Sesshomaru stay out of this!"

"Inuyasha don't fall for something so—"

"I know what he's doing!" He cuts off curtly. "He's underestimating me. Just stay out of it."

"…As you wish." The Daiyoukai obliges and slips his sword back into its' sheathe. For the next twenty minutes he watches his little brother in fierce combat with his long time enemy. Kuma is showing signs of growing tired and his injuries are getting the better of him. It seems as if Inuyasha's stamina isn't wavering at all. Pure hatred and purpose is driving the impulsive hanyou and for once it is working in his favor. Sesshomaru uncrosses his folded arms and looks on in anticipation as Kuma's sword is knocked from his hands and falls twenty feet away. The bear youkai falls on his back to the ground and sits up urgently only to be stopped. Inuyasha has Tessaiga's tip pressed into the man's Adam's apple. Kuma's face breaks into nervous sweat as he sits still with his hands propping him up. Every gulp he takes makes his Adam's apple scrape dangerously against the lethal blade.

"This is it bastard."

"W-W-Wait Inuyasha-sama can't we work this out?"

"You nearly wiped out my entire village!" The bear actually flinches at the dog's brash tone. Inuyasha's face shows no sign of mercy and holds nothing but pure rage and hatred.

"I know and in hindsight I realize my foolishness! We all do unreasonable things out of anger, no?"

"Die—"

"Inuyasha!" Kabu's voice stops him from plunging the sword deep into his throat. He watches in awe as the blue eyed bear youkai runs over and throws his self into his brother's arms. "Inuyasha please don't, please."

"Kabu…"

"Oh Kabu!" Kuma wraps his arms around his little brother's smaller frame in affection. "Oh Kabu you know I'm sorry, don't you? You know I only get vexed sometimes, don't you? I felt so bad after I realized my actions."

"Then why did you act the way you did? Why did you start this war?" Kabu stares up at his aniki with unshed tears, making his eyes seem like a raging deep blue ocean.

"Oh Kabu my dearest Otouto it is only because they had you. How could I abandon you? My pride would not allow me to pay such an insolent ransom so this was the only way I could get you back to me. Right here in my arms." Kabu smiles weakly as his brother nuzzles his neck in unusual affection. He pauses before turning to face his new friend.

"Inuyasha please." He is actually pleading. There's no shame in his voice as he begs for his brother's life. "Please he's my only family left! Please don't kill him, I beg of you!"

"Inuyasha what are you doing? Kill them both if he refuses to get out of the way." Sesshomaru's voice reaches his ears but the hanyou doesn't actually _listen _to him. Instead he addresses the youkai before him.

"Kabu what do you expect me to do? You can't really expect me to let him go free after what he's done—"

"No, no I don't! But can you not lock him up in Sesshomaru's dungeon? Torture him? Even if it's for life! Must you really kill him?"

"Inuyasha!" By this time Sesshomaru is absolutely livid, especially since Inuyasha had actually lowered his sword.

"Kabu…out of the way."

"Inuyasha please no! I'll do anything—"The young bear youkai interrupts his own sentence with a heart wrenching sob. Tears stream down his tanned cheek as his aniki hugs him tighter to his toned chest. Kuma's clawed hand strokes his brown hair as he speaks through his sobs. "P-Please, I-I'll d-do anything so just p-please I-Inuyasha…" _'Dammit Kabu, I really can't stand tears…' _

"Enough of this foolishness!" Inuyasha hadn't even noticed his brother, who is now behind him, approach.

"Sesshomaru d—"The Inu-Daiyoukai is nothing but a blur and in an almost impossible instant he's behind Kuma.

"Your life ends here and now."

"N-"Inuyasha doesn't even get to shout before he watches Sesshomaru pull his arm back in a slow motion state. Kuma acts just as fast. He yanks Kabu away from his chest and turns swiftly with his little brother still in his hands. He pushes Kabu just in time for the younger bear youkai to take the attack. Sesshomaru's sword sinks into Kabu's stomach and cuts through to the other side. Kuma pushes his own little brother deeper onto the blade and jumps back to avoid the sword cutting through the younger bear youkai and making it to his self. Inuyasha's and even Sesshomaru's eyes widen in total astonishment as Kabu coughs up a frightening amount of blood. Sesshomaru lets go of the sword which is now protruding through Kabu's back and watches stupefied as he falls to his side. By this time all other fighting had stopped and everyone is watching silently.

"K-Kabu…Kabu…" _'No…no…NOOOOO!' _"KABUUUUUU!" Inuyasha's howl reverberates around the field and Tessaiga slips from his loose hold. He leaves it behind as he rushes to his friend. His knees hit the soil numbly and his hands move mechanically to lift his friends head. Inuyasha is soon soaked in blood as he holds his head up carefully. "K-Kabu." The bear youkai's tan skin looks so unusually pale from the blood draining from his body. His black demon pupils shake violently as he tries to focus on the hanyou's face.

"Inu…yasha…I—" He pants out desperately between ragged shakey breaths.

"Don't talk, you don't have to talk." _'His voice is so hoarse. Hang in there Kabu, this is nothing just…just hang in there.'_

A signature smile finds its' way on bloodied lips as Kabu fights to remain conscious. "Inuyasha…d-d-don't f-for…get t-to pave… (cough, cough) a n-new path…" Memories of their previous conversation flood his mind and his grip tightens unconsciously.

"Kabu, _**we **_will pave a new path. I can't do it without you. So stop it you wimp! You're always so damn dramatic, get up!"

"Hmph." Kabu smiles again and raises his hand as the life seems to drain from his azure eyes. His bloody fingers barely graze the Inu-hanyou's cheek in a weak caress before it falls limply to his side.

"Kabu? Kabu?! KABU?" Inuyasha clenches his traitorous eyes closed as tears threaten to spill out.

"What a fool." His eyes pop open and fly in the direction of the voice. _'Kuma!' _The cruel bear Daiyoukai had gotten his sword back thanks to the distraction and couldn't look more pleased.

"You bastard…"

"Oh can it. You'll never survive in this world if you get attached to every little thing that crosses your path."

"You…fucking bastard…"

"Kabu was a fool and you need to get over it, although I will admit that I'll miss his cheerful attitude. He always knew how to lighten a mood. Don't worry, after I kill you and your aniki, I'll make sure to give my darling Otouto a proper burial." As he spoke Kuma was getting closer and closer to Inuyasha who still just kneeled on the ground with his lifeless friend in his arms. His fringes serve as a way to completely hide his face from view casting a shadow in the process.

"I'll kill you…"

"On contraire, my hot blooded little half breed it is _you _who will be joining my little brother…quite soon actually." Realizing that Inuyasha had dropped Tessaiga Sesshomaru springs into action only to be pushed back by the ten remaining bear fighters. He tries to move around them only to be blocked by Koga's troop. The only way through is to fight them but by that time Inuyasha will surely be dead.

"OUT OF MY WAY! Inuyasha you fool MOVE!" The Daiyoukai actually bellows in angered worry but Inuyasha remains stock still. Miroku and the rest also try to aid their hanyou companion but Koga's soldiers make it impossible. Koga his self is watching Inuyasha with heated eyes. His arms are crossed and his index finger is drumming against his arm anxiously. No one hears his hushed murmur of concern. "What are you doing mutt? Get out of there…now."

Kuma is now right in front of the quiet Daihanyou. "How nice of you to accept your death so easil…what the fuck?!" Kuma's eyes widen in terror when a sudden rush of demonic aura rushes fills the air around them. It is enough to make him freeze in fear. "What the hell is that, what are you doing?" The air around Inuyasha is completely changing. Everyone once again has stopped and gone quiet. Out of pure fear the bear youkai raises his hooked blade to kill the hanyou quickly. When he brings it down however Inuyasha catches it effortlessly between his hands. Kuma trembles in fear as the hanyou stares up at him with blue elliptical-shaped pupils. The rest of his eyes are a terrifying blood red color. Black marks now surround his eyes and ragged purple demon stripes are now apparent across his cheekbones. His claws are much more pronounced and his fangs are that of a full demon. "H-How? You're just a hanyou! How are you a full demon?" Kuma tries to back away but Inuyasha pulls him back by his sword.

"What's wrong? Don't want to play anymore?" His voice is obviously deeper and growls are constantly emitting from his chest. Sesshomaru stares on with a blank expression. He has seen Inuyasha transform before and knows that he is one formidable foe. Although he would never admit it, he has even managed to strike a brief pang of fear through the fearless demon lord.

"Oh no, Inuyasha is away from Tessaiga!" Shippo screams before scurrying into Kohaku's curious arms.

"Nee-san, why does everyone look so scared? Isn't this a good thing?"

"Kohaku…get on Kirara."

"Huh?"

"Hurry!" Sango's detached voice soon turns urgent and the young boy scrambles to do as told. The demon slayer looks to her husband whose face mirrors her own panicked expression.

"Come on Kuma, destroy me!"

"G-Get away!"

Inuyasha only laughs darkly. "Fine then, I'll go first! Ready. Or. Not. Here. I. COME!"

**Author note: **So like I promised this is an extra-long chapter. I hoped you enjoyed. Please, please, please review and stuff. I know exactly how I'm going to end this so the next update won't be so far off. And I have an idea for a sequel but I'm not sure if I'm gonna' do it. It involves Kagome coming back after the three year time skip. Let me know what you think about that through pm or included in your review. Thanks for reading : )


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **It's finally here! The last chapter of this long fanfic. Thank you for all of you who read it and enjoy the ending. Don't forget to let me know what you thought.

**Disclaimer: **For the last time: This ain't mine!

**Chapter 13: The End of the End**

**(Sesshomaru's POV)**

"Oh, hehhehheh, don't run Kuma. It's only going to hurt _**a lot**_!"

"S-Stay back!"

Sesshomaru's face remains expressionless as he watches his little demon brother advance on the petrified tyrant. All fighting at this point has ceased since everyone's focus is on the hanyou and the bear. The demon lord is standing a mere ten yards from the scene with Kabu still at his feet. All he can think about is how Inuyasha has completely changed. Not only has his appearance been altered but so has his blood, his scent, his state of mind…everything that makes the hanyou his self. The Daiyoukai honestly has no idea how to feel about it…is this not how he would have preferred him? _'Inuyasha…'_

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Said hanyou barks out with such a blood craving and malice Kuma actually turns to run away. Inuyasha's eyes seem to glow a brighter vermillion color as he dashes in front of the fleeing bear with tremendous speed.

"Die!" In complete desperation Kuma swings his hooked dark blade and it digs right into the hanyou's side; near his ribs. With renewed confidence, he takes his chance and digs his blade deeper into Inuyasha until none of the three feet sword is visible.

"Inuyasha!" The small group of humans voice out the demon lord's inner concern as Inuyasha staggers slightly before grabbing onto the intruding sword for support. His fringe is casting a shadow over his face so there's no telling whether he's okay or not. From his peripheral vision, he could see how the wolf Ouji, Koga, had made a move to help but stopped suddenly when Inuyasha whipped his head up. There's a very disturbing and bone chilling sneer on the hanyou's face as blood spills past his fangs and stain his lips crimson.

"BWUAHAHAHAHAH! HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" Inuyasha's cackle echoes around the field as he grabs the blade and yanks it out (spilling a lot of his own blood in the process). _'That's right…when Inuyasha is like this he feels no fear…no pain. He'll keep fighting until he's dead.'_

"Inuyasha please!" Kuma begins to plead again. He's on his knees in front of the bleeding hanyou with his hands pressed together as if in prayer for him to heed his pleas. "I'll do anything! Anything! Do you need somewhere to let out you anger? Do you wanna' get even? You can go attack my village! I swear I won't lift a finger against you. Rather, would you like some help? Just let me live!" At this the remaining bear youkais look at each other in utter shock. Sure they knew their lord was cruel and brash but they did not know the extent of his selfishness and wickedness.

Inuyasha just stares on at him with that devilish smile on his face. He looks absolutely ominous and hellish with all the blood and the wicked look in his eyes compared with the quickly darkening black sky. The only thing heard is his ferocious growls. After a nerve-wracking moment, Kuma decides to break the loud silence. "What do you say Inuy-AAH GAHCK!"

By the hanyou's quick response, you'd think he was practically waiting for the bear to speak again with false hopes. Inuyasha had grabbed the unsuspecting Kuma by his neck and sank his claws deep into throat. He pulls his arm up and his leer grows even wider as he watches Kuma kick his feet desperately. Inuyasha has him suspended to where his feet are a good four inches off the ground. Blood trickles down his arm as Kuma struggles with all his might. The bear youkai is actually drowning in his own blood as the Daihanyou sinks his claws deeper into his overflowing throat. No one dares intervene and only watch on in horror as he finally flings Kuma away, only to flash after him and stab his clawed hand into his stomach like a knife. Kuma coughs up more blood, if possible, and lands on the ground limply. Only horrendous gurgling noises can be heard from him. His reddish brown eyes are quickly draining of life and everyone knows that it's over. He'll die within minutes from either blood loss or drowning. But Inuyasha is not satisfied and not finished with him yet.

'_Inuyasha that's enough.' _Sesshomaru's aurelian eyes narrow as he watches his Otouto rip off Kuma's arm right at the shoulder blade and toss it somewhere behind him. _'Anything beyond this point is superfluous.' _Inuyasha's gang is completely at a loss for words. They watch on as if in a trance as he tears off his other arm then his leg…then his other leg all the while snickering and snarling. Shippo's squeal can be heard over the growls as Kuma's bloody decapitated head is tossed over the hanyou's shoulder and rolls to a stop right at Sesshomaru's feet. The Daiyoukai simply looks down blankly at the bloody fear twisted face of his previous rival before looking back to his brother in revulsion. _'I've made up my mind…'_

Koga, having his great sense of danger, whistles to his pack to retreat before Inuyasha can even turn around. Within seconds the wolves are all gone. When Inuyasha turns around Sango, Kohaku, and Shippo gasp in terror. Miroku simply grips his staff tighter and Kirara snarls in anticipation. Their hanyou friend is practically bathed in Kuma's blood. Even his silver locks are stained by the crimson substance. His ruby eyes scan the vicinity in hunger and suddenly connect with Sesshomaru's scrutinizing gaze. He's obviously the biggest challenge in the area but Inuyasha's beta blood forces him to look away from his alpha and instead land on the remaining bear demons.

Nothing but screams fill the area as Inuyasha slices through the bears with ease and ruthless cruelty. _'I've definitely made up my mind…'_

"Miroku hurry!" Sango is the first one to snap out of her stupor and pulls the monk with her to her growling feline. The two quickly swing their leg around and join Kohaku and Shippo on Kirara. "Let's go Kirara!"

They take to the air but the sudden movement attracts the hanyou's attention and he drops the soldier he was currently tearing to pieces and soars towards them with claws and fangs bared. The younger part of the group scream expecting to be mauled instantly but Sesshomaru acts quickly. _'I don't like him this way!' _He meets Inuyasha in the air and punches him hard across the face. The Daihanyou is knocked into the earth by the sheer force and even leaves a small crater in the ground where he landed. Sesshomaru falls to the ground gracefully in front of his fore loin little brother. However Inuyasha jumps up swiftly and growls threateningly at the demon lord. _No, I don't like it.' _Sesshomaru grimaces as blood trickles down the Inu-hanyou's vicious face. All he can think about is Inuyasha's true smiling face. His true enraged face, which may seem threatening to others, but comes off as a cute pout to the superior Inu-youkai. Images of his blushing face and embarrassed scowl flood his mind as he stares at this stranger.

'_Now that I think about it…you were never meant to be a full-fledged demon Inuyasha. You were destined to be a hanyou. It suites you and that's how it should always remain. Never human and never demon…just you.' _A rare gnarl escapes the demon lord's throat as said hanyou tries to pounce on him. Sesshomaru holds up Bakusaiga to push him back but is surprised when Inuyasha actually forces him to tumble backwards and hit the floor; landing on his back. Inuyasha is on top of him trying desperately to injure the Daiyoukai. The only thing between them is Sesshomaru's sword. He tries to push his little brother back but he uses his brute strength to keep the demon lord pinned in place.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Sango glances to the right of Kirara to find Jaken clinging onto the feline's fur. When the green imp got there? She has no idea. "Oh how can this be?! Inuyasha has the upper hand on Sesshomaru-sama! We're all going to die at the hands of that hanyou! What are you stupid humans doing? Let's get out of here!"

"No way!" Sango shouts back stubbornly. "What if Sesshomaru tries to kill Inuyasha? Or in your case what if Inuyasha tries to kill Sesshomaru? I don't know about you but we are completely loyal and no matter how scared we may be we will never just abandon Inuyasha like that!" Miroku calmly nods his agreement and shippo gives a nervous head shake in scared determination.

"Nee-san…" Kohaku just smiles at his older sister in admiration.

"Loyalty…? How dare you question _**my**_ loyalty?! You have no idea all the pain and suffering I've been through with Sesshomaru-sama. I never once left him and I don't plan to now. LET'S GO SESSHOMARU-SAMA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STOP MESSING AROUND AND STOP THAT DERANGED HANYOU! OR IS HE TOO STRONG FOR YOU!? SHOULD I FOLLOW HIM INSTEAD?" The gang's eyes bug out of their heads at the imp's boldness but to their surprise his taunting encouragement actually has an effect on the demon lord.

He visibly frowns as a swirl of demonic power surrounds them and blows their silver hair around them like dangerous whips. His golden eyes flash to red and for a second the two brothers look completely identical. But as suddenly as it started…it stopped. Sesshomaru didn't transform and his eyes returned to their unnatural halcyon color.

"What happened?" Kohaku asks curiously.

"I…don't know. Why can't Sesshomaru transform?" Miroku responds with a question of his own.

Meanwhile said Daiyoukai is mentally cursing his self for his inner weakness. Of course he can, in fact, transform but once the thought of truly harming his mate flooded his mind he automatically halted the process. _'Dammit Otosan this is exactly why I choose to protect no one! Do I really care so much about Inuyasha?' _He questions his self as he has to turn his head away to avoid the hanyou's constant nipping at his face. _'No it must be my alpha blood that won't allow me to actually hurt my mate.' _He ignores his subconscious that tells him it's also the fact that he's grown attached to his Otouto and he only wants to see him returned to normal. _'This is ridiculous!' _A familiar scowl takes over his face as he head-butts the Daihanyou in a very Inuyasha-esque fashion.

Inuyasha is finally thrown off of him but as soon as the demon lords stands, the blood thirsty hanyou is back on the offense. Sesshomaru side steps out of the way and hits him in the back with the handle of his sword. Inuyasha falls to the floor but lands on all fours and jumps back up in a flash with another attack. Sesshomaru anticipates it and moves but he follows with the same level of speed and manages to scratch the lord across his right cheek. _'Oh hell no, the foolishness ends now.' _"Enough is enough. Inuyasha," He has to duck to avoid another vicious slash to the face and Inuyasha instead ends up slicing off about an inch or two of the Daiyoukai's silky hair. "Inuyasha!" The hanyou follows up, not missing a beat, with a knee to the face. Sesshomaru back flips and narrowly avoids breaking his chin. Inuyasha takes the advantage and catches him mid flip with a punch to the stomach.

Sesshomaru barely reacts to the painful strike and flashes to his feet before falling. Inuyasha follows him with no intent on even pausing for a moment in their fight. His clawed hands reach out to maul but Sesshomaru captures his wrist inches before they reach his face. The force of his momentum makes his black boots slid across the barren earth for a few inches. "Inuyasha YAMERO!" The hanyou only snarls and pulls desperately to free his wrists but Sesshomaru tightens his hold to the point that it feels as if the wild Inu-hanyou's wrists were going to break off. "Stop it!" His voice suddenly seems deeper and more bloodcurdling than usual. "Now! I am you alpha and mate. Stop this. _**Now!" **_

"Raaaaaargggh! Aaaaaaargh Ngggggrrrhg!"

"Kneel!"

"RAAAAAARGGH!"

"**Kneel!**"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

"**Do it now!" **Sesshomaru watches as Inuyasha's demon beta blood takes over and the hanyou's body goes limp. He bows his head before falling to his knees and only then does the Daiyoukai release his wrist. He falls to the ground with his forehead against the dirt in a very submissive bow. After a brief moment of staring he looks up to the sky where the relieved group is suspended. "Bring Tessaiga." Eager to obey his previous master, Kohaku commands Kirara to go back down and hops off to go fetch the prized fang. When he comes within three feet of the Inu-brothers the demon lord holds up his hand, palm out, to stop him. "That's enough. Just throw it next to him."

"Hai." With excellent aim, the sword lands right next to the still bowing hanyou. As a precaution (and out of a secret pent up irritation at the whole mess) Sesshomaru uses the handle of his sword to strike the Inu-hanyou in the back of the head. Inuyasha goes completely limp and immediately slips into unconsciousness. All is quiet for a moment before he sheathes his sword and slings Inuyasha's bloody form on to his shoulder. "Let's go." His eyes are closed but the bear demons know that he is addressing them with this next statement. "Get out of my sight less you want to suffer the same fate as your Master. Don't forget what you have seen here and stay out of This Sesshomaru's territory."

"H-Hai!" Hasty footsteps fade into nothing as the bears disappear to the trees.

"The rest of you may come to my village to rest and heal any wounds you may have before making the journey back home. You shall be looked on with praise for assisting in this battle." With that he turns to make the relatively short walk back his palace ad Jaken jumps with a start and starts pulling a limping A'un in an effort to not get left behind, per usual.

"Wait Sesshomaru-sama." Kohaku speaks out and the demon man pauses but doesn't turn around. "What about the one named Kabu?"

"What of him."

"Aren't you going to help him?"

"He's dead." He retorts bluntly and indifferently.

"Yes but can't you use your sword to revive him? Sango, Shippo, and Miroku look at the young teen in admiration for his boldness as Jaken finally appears at his lord's side. "Inuyasha seemed really sad that he died and he's already lost a lot of people…Kikyo, Kaede, Kagome…" _'Kagome, was that not the girl that resembled the dead priestess? Is that why she has not been around, she's dead? From what I've observed he really loved her…' _"I think one more lost may be too much and I bet doing this would make him happy." _'Happy hn?' _

"Foolish human boy Sesshomaru-sama could care less about such a trivial—"The imp falls silent when said demon man turns and walks over to the bloody, pale bear. Before picking up Inuyasha he had yanked Bakusaiga out of the young bear-youkai. He draws Tenseiga roughly and squints at the pall-bearers that take the souls of the dead. In one swipe they are destroyed and within seconds Kabu's blank lifeless azure eyes refocus in the world of the living. He looks around disoriented at first before glancing up at his stone faced savior. "L-Lord Sesshomaru?" He only re-sheathes his sword and uses his last amount of energy to emit his golden dust cloud and flies off with Inuyasha still in his possession.

**(Inuyasha's POV)**

'_Uuugh, nothing but pain! I feel like I've been hit by one of those car things that were in Kagome's world. Shit where am I? Wherever it is…it's warm, and smells nice, and feels good. Ugh Kuso eyes open.' _After what felt like the hardest thing he ever had to do in his life, he wills his heavy eyelids to open. He's met with blinding white light and almost closes them but soon his eyes refocus and he's staring at a ceiling. He looks to the right, then the left and realizes he's back at Sesshomaru's palace. His heads numbs with pain as he tries to recall what happened to him. After a couple of minutes he manages to recall up to where he transformed and everything else is blank.

His breathe hitches in his throat as images of him killing Miroku and the other's plague his mind. _'Oh Kami, please tell me they're okay!' _He tries to sit up and that's when he realizes that he is not alone. He looks down to find arms wrapped around his waist and he follows the arms with his eyes and finds Sesshomaru fast asleep behind him. They are on the Daiyoukai's futon and Inuyasha is in between his legs in what can only be an embrace. _'What the hell…are we cuddling?! What the hell is this!?' _He has every mind to wake his aniki up but stops when notices his soft peaceful face. He's never seen the stoic lord so relaxed and definitely never seen him sleep. _'Where'd he get that gash? Feh, I guess I can wait…no I have to find out if the others are alright! But—'_

"Inuyasha will you stop staring at my face so intently?" His heart almost jumps out of his chest when the Inu-youkai suddenly opens his eyes and stares at him. 

"What the hell?! Weren't you asleep?"

"Yes I was."

"Whatever it's good that you're up. What happened? Is everyone okay?" Sesshomaru sighs tiredly before explaining in detail what transpired after Kabu's death. "I did all that huh…wait you said you used Tenseiga on Kabu?"

"That is what I said."

"Why I thought you didn't care about him?"

"I most certainly do not but you do…and This Sesshomaru thought that it would make you happy…was I wrong?"

"Uh No! Arigatou!" _'Wow he did that for me? Even after I tried to kill him?' _"I'm really grateful for that and…sorry for attacking you."

"Hn." He couldn't miss the bitterness in his tone and had to repress a guilty laugh. Staring at the scar on his face gave him an idea though. Without warning he leaned forward and licked the entire length of the wound. He noticed Sesshomaru remain stock still and did it two more times. When he pulled back he almost died of embarrassment at his older brother's unhidden shocked expression. "Inuyasha?"

"What?!" He barks back feeling completely ridiculous now.

"Why…"

"You said that it was a basic youkai healing technique!"

At that he blinks and openly smiles at the red hanyou. "You really listen and remember every single thing I say to you, Hn?"

"Well…I-I wouldn't say all of that…I mean I'm just—" He's silenced when the Daiyoukai caresses his face with surprising gentleness before placing and equally gentle kiss upon his soft lips.

"And if I remember correctly, this is a sign of affection between lovers and family members, no?" Inuyasha feels silly as he nods his yes like a young pup instead of voicing it out. KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! "What is it?"

"It's Jaken my lord—"

"Of course it is." Inuyasha raises his eyebrows at his aniki's irritated mumble.

"I know you said that you needed to rest but the humans have just had breakfast and are preparing to depart. They want to know if Inuyasha-sama is alright."

"We will be out shortly."

"Yes my lord." Inuyasha can practically see the low bow from behind the solid door as the imp runs to inform the others.

"Come, let us go."

"Right." Inuyasha noticed he was in a new hakama that was imperial purple rather than his usual crème one. And he also noticed that instead of the robe of the fire rat there was a sunshine yellow kimono with purple lilies and dark blue vines waiting for him on the edge of the futon. "Where are my clothes?!"

"Inuyasha they were completely soiled, your favorite servant Hana left this for you saying something about it complementing your looks." _'Favorite my ass! Kuso, fine!' _After following the hanyou's example in getting dressed quickly the demon lord turns to face him and kind of tilts his head to the side. "Hmm, she was right. Let us go." The Inu-youkai walks past him leaving red and dazed for a moment before he snaps out of it and follows after the unpredictable demon lord.

In the dining hall they find Kazuna, Jaken, Kohaku, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo, Momo, Sora, and Kabu all awaiting their arrival. Shippo and Momo are laughing and playing while Sora watches Kohaku tell him tales of his heroic battles in awe. Kabu is petting Kirara adoringly and also listening to Kohaku, technically his savior, while Miroku was smiling about his latest slap to the face for ogling Sesshomaru's mother. All action stops however when the two arrive and they are instantly bombarded by the group.

"Oh my dear boy!" Sesshomaru grimaces as his mother rubs her cheek against his own. "I'm so glad you're okay. Oh you had your mother worried sick." This statement is followed by blubbering agreements from Jaken.

Sango smiles at her hanyou friend when he looks at them all in relief and Miroku puts a hand on his shoulder. Momo and Shippo jump into his arms and nearly get squished by Kabu who throws his self into Inuyasha for a hug. "Whoa dammit' _I _was the one worried about you guys!"

"Inuyasha I'm sorry I got in the way and caused all of this, I know I promised and—"

Inuyasha interrupts his bear friend by shaking his head. "What kind of monster would I be associated with that could just watch their brother be killed before their very eyes? If you didn't do anything then you'd be no worse than that bastard Kuma."

Kabu's smile droops a bit at the mention of the former Lord of the Southern Valleys and his not so caring older brother but it quickly returns. "You are right! And now we can pave a new future together, ne?"

"Keh, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Inuyasha," Shippo cuts in. "We've been waiting forever! Are you ready to go now?"

"Go where?"

"Home baka! Remember? This whole mess is over so now you can forget about Sesshomaru and being his mate and all that." At this Kazuna and Sesshomaru stop talking and everyone falls silent and stares at the little fox demon that had jumped out of the hanyou's arms. "What? That's what you wanted remember? We talked about how Sesshomaru wouldn't really want anything to do with you."

"…"

"INU-KUN NO! You can't leave Momo-chan again. You belong here!" Momo screams indignantly before Sora can cover her mouth.

"Inuyasha…" _'Oh shit.' _Cold sweat breaks out on his forehead when he recognizes his brother's monotone voice. When he doesn't respond he hears slow footsteps and in no time the Inu-youkai is right in front of him; smothering him with his intense gaze. "Inuyasha is this true? Were you planning on leaving?"

"W-Well…yes…I know you didn't want me here and this was just…to achieve a goal and give you political power and…I mean you can't possibly really want me here and…the villagers can't possibly like this—"When he sees Sesshomaru's hand raise he tenses up in anticipation of a slap but instead the demon lord places a finger at his lips to silence him.

"Inuyasha I was never planning on throwing you away after we finished doing what we had to do." Inuyasha's (and Shippo's) eyes grow wide and the Taijiya and Monk smile knowingly. When Inuyasha looked down, Sesshomaru's hand moved under his chin to tilt his head up. "Before Otosan died he asked me 'do you have someone to protect?'. Other than protecting someone out of "fatherly" instinct," They all knew he was speaking about Rin. "I now know what it's like to want to protect someone. Not only from danger but to also protect who they are. I don't ever want to see you the way I saw you yesterday. I want you to stay like this, with this embarrassed flustered look. With your angry pout and your ridiculous arrogant grin. I want to protect the person you are; the hanyou Inuyasha."

"Oh my…" Kazuna's mutter is barely audible as she fans her blushing face with a regal fan. She can't help but think that in the end her son, that was so much like herself if not crueler, has turned out just like his father. Kohaku and Sora blush at being present in such an intimate moment and Kabu has to suppress the girlish giggles threatening to slide past his lips.

"I…" Inuyasha doesn't know what to say to that! He knows he feels the same way so he should just say it! He wants to stay here with him despite what anyone else might think. He wants to be his mate for as long as time will permit. There's no place for him back in Musashi but here his place is right at Sesshomaru's side and…he likes the thought of that. "I want to protect you too and I-I want to stay here with you." Sesshomaru's barely noticeable smile seems like a brilliant beam to Inuyasha and he catches the hanyou off guard with a sudden kiss in such a public place. All is silent when he pulls away but Kabu finally breaks it with a:

"Aaaaaaawwww, how heartwarmingly cute!"

"Urasai Kabu!" The bear merely laughs as he avoids the hanyou's halfhearted attack. While Inuyasha is distracted Miroku takes his chance to speak to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru why don't you join us on our journey back home?"

"Hn?"

"Yes." Sango chimes in. "I know a certain little girl that is dying to see her Lord safe and sound with her own big brown eyes. Plus it'll give Inuyasha a chance to bid his proper farewells to the villagers."

"…Very well."

"I wanna' come." Kabu declares as he ducks under Inuyasha's swinging arm and approaches the small group. "It'll be like another vacation." Sesshomaru's eyes simply narrow but he does not object. "Then I can go home and officially take over and get to all that boring crap as the new Lord of the Southern Valleys."

"Momo wants come too! I don't wanna' be left behind anymore!" The little pink haired girl pouts adorably and Inuyasha can't help but pat her head.

"Alright kid."

"Wait a minute Master Inuyasha." Sora gives his sister a scolding look. "Momo don't impose yourself on others—"

"Oh leave her be Sora." Kabu beats the Inuyasha to the chase and rests his forearm on the too strict Inu-youkai. "You are such a stick in the mud."

"B-But Kabu—"

"Besides if she goes that means you'll go and that means we can bond."

"Bond?" Him and Inuyasha voice out in confusion.

"Yes! The first act in of the "Create Peace Between Bear-youkais and Inu-youkais and Make the Feudal World a Better Place" crusade will be the mating of myself with an Inu-youkai."

"How clever." Kazuna muses her approval.

"And I choose Sora-Kun~"

"N-Nani?!" Sora stares at him bug-eyed and Inuyasha just chooses to walks away from the whole situation.

"Done." Kazuna states with a wave of her hand.

"B-But Kabu why me? Wouldn't you prefer someone of higher ranking? I am just a weak servant!"

"Oh poo," Kabu scoffs as he pulls the nervous Inu-youkai closer to him by his waist. "A beta doesn't need to be strong and besides you're smart, and mature which I need to rein me in, we get along, and of course you're so freaking cute. Pink is my favorite color after all." Sora's mouth hangs open as the bear teen throws him a wink before letting go and picking up Momo. "And here is our little pretty heiress. So we need to go so mommy and daddy can bond and you can make friends with the heiress of the Inu-youkai tribe; Hime Rin."

"Ooooh Momo-chan gets to be friends with a princess, yay!"

"Certainly my dare, after all you are now a Hime yourself. You're my precious little Hime daughter."

"Yay Princess Momo-chan!"

"W-who's…the…mommy?" Sora's question goes unanswered as Kabu follows the departing group hand in hand with his new object of affection. Sora sighs and simply follows after them with his head hung low. How can he say no? At least Kabu is a nice guy…

Inuyasha squints against the sunlight as the gang walks by the palace gates. To his surprise, as they walk through the village, demon villagers not only shout Sesshomaru's name in praise but also his own. _'Wow…I guess it doesn't actually take much to change things. Just some patience…oh and being a "hero" of course always helps. This paving a new path thing might not be so bad after all. Well having a human princess, hanyou princess, hanyou lord, and a bear youkai mate an Inu-youkai is certainly a big start.' _As they leave the village Inuyasha looks up at the demon man at his side in interest. _'He said he wanted to protect me…I guess being protected really isn't such a bad thing…It can actually feel kind of nice…he told me what the old man said…So I'm his 'someone to protect' huh?' _Without even looking over at the hanyou Sesshomaru murmurs quietly. "I'm glad that I heeded _our _father's words."

"Yeah?" _'I am too.' _

**Author's Note: Tadah! All finished. So the ending was pretty sappy but oh well nothing wrong with a little fluff. Thank you to all you readers that read this start to finish and put up with my occasional late updating and maddening cliff hangers. PLEASE review, especially those of you who never have (come one it's the last chapter!). Anyway I wonder who's gonna' be review number 100 because I have 99 right now. One last thing, for those of you who have never been to my profile, I do take requests. I just have to be familiar with the series and like the idea. Anyhow, one final:**

**Thanks for Reading : ) **


End file.
